Elizabeth Ann du Lac
by SunLove
Summary: Lancelot has just been gifted with a daughter but something so precious to him has been lost. Throughout time Lancelot will have to learn how to be a father and a good one at that. Join him through his adventures as he soon makes a decision that will not only make him question everything he's ever done but could ruin his relationship with his daughter.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **_Yay! New story! So, I'm just going to tell you some excess information. This has Christianity in it and a couple of OCs. Umm...There is drama and it is a father/daughter relationship, incase you haven't realized. And yes, there is romance, I did not make a mistake. Oh, and there is a bit of Japanese in it. Translations will be at the bottom. Well that's it. Thank you!_

All grammatical and spelling errors are my fault.

**Lancelot and others belong to Sega. Elizabeth and Lenora belong to me. Credits, for translations, goes to Google Translate.**

* * *

_**Eye Color List:**_

**Light Purple:** _Tired, sad, upset, depressed, loneliness, fright_

**Purple:** _Neutral, content, normal_

**Light Fuchsia:** _Mischievous, smug, embarrassed_

**Fuchsia:** _I__rritated, annoyed _

**Light Red:** _Anger, furious, irritated (A bit more than the one above)_

**Red:** _Hatred, Love_

* * *

Chapter 1: My Child…

Throughout the halls of the infirmary, screams of pain split the air. The usual, sickly silent, care center was filled with hoarse breathes and screams of sheer agony. Anyone who was a witness to the coarse shouts would've shivered in their spots. Screams from child labor wasn't a pleasant sound to anyone, of course.

Especially if you were the husband.

Outside two, locked, hall doors was an ebon hedgehog who paced back and forth. The male's quills were sharp and on point, fatally cutting anything is sharpened. His top and middle quills sagged downwards while his others faced the ceiling. His entire body, from his quills to his toes, were marked with blood red stripes contrasting brightly form the midnight fur. The midnight male's body was well built and sturdy, having formed well-respected muscles which were covered by his silky fur. There was a pure white puff of chest fur also. His tan muzzle had his features chiseled to the max.

All in all the, the hedgehog was an attractive male figure. He was a respected one at that too. Of course being one of the most powerful Knights of the Round Table and a great friend to the king gave you high standards. Sir Lancelot was one of the mightiest knights serving as a powerful guard. He had fought many enemies weak and strong and managed to overpower them with a blindfold and a hand behind his back. he would always go into the battlefield feeling as if he owned the world.

Except this battle, he felt as if he were a youngling thrown into the battlefield.

Lancelot was called over to the infirmary, in the middle of his training, and told that his wife had gone into labor. Without a second thought he rushed over with the maid, still having his armor on. Unfortunately it was a forbidden that any male make his way into the room where a women give birth. At first he tried to get passed the several nurses blocking his way but was soon forced to stay put. All it took was about seven men and a king.

Not much.

Here, in this cursed hall, he'd waited several hours, forced to wait until the process was done. If it were up to him, he would be holding his wife's hand right about now. Another shrill scream ripped through the room. Lancelot stopped dead in his tracks and looked towards the locked doors. He eyed one of the men carefully.

"Don't even think about it."

The crimson streaked male snarled at him and turned his back on the doors. He clenched his fists and harshly breathed. Oh, how it would do him good to just slay the men with his hands.

{40 minutes later}

"I'm sure your wife is doing well. They're in good hands. I assure you, these are the best nurses in the whole land Lancelot," an azure hedgehog, know as King Arthur, said.

There in the room sat the king and Lancelot. The midnight clad had his head in his hands. He shook it slightly deeply sighing. "I have no doubt of your word, my king but, it's just…you know my wife is sickly and-"

"Sir Lancelot your child has been successfully delivered!"

Lancelot sat up quickly from a chair. He rushed over, at lightning speed, towards a maid. Still frantic about his wife he asked, "And what of my wife?"

The maid looked towards the ground in sadness. Lancelot absolutely freaked. "Where is she? WHERE IS SHE!?" he shouted. He started to push past the maid and speedily walk towards the doors. The maid scurried in front of him, blocking him. Lancelot held his hand in the air ready to strike the maid. He was at his boiling point. The female rabbit gasped and shut her eyes preparing herself for the blow. Just when Lancelot was ready to let down his hand King Arthur gripped his arm. The king glared at him with forest green orbs. They pulsated with sternness telling ruby orbs to calm down.

"I realize you are in a hard place but that gives you have no reason to hit her," Arthur lowly spoke.

Lancelot sighed and nodded respectfully. He lowered his head, having his arm already release, and apologized to the rabbit. The maid softly, yet still with fright, "I-I understand your place Sir Lancelot. I'm sorry for angering you. And thank you, your highness."

"The pleasures mine Ms. Vanilla," he replied with a wink.

"Please tell me the condition of Lenora. What of her?" the knight said turning the conversation back on the previous subject. Again Vanilla looked to the ground and sighed. Tears were apparent in the corners of her eyes and Lancelot cursed as she looked up at him. "I-I'm sorry but she didn't make it. She died a few minutes later after conceiving. Please forgive me for bearing bad news."

"It's alright Vanilla. You tried your best," the king tried to comfort. He looked towards the darker hedgehog and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Lancelot didn't move a centimeter. His blood red irises were stuck on the door. His heart pounded and each thump seemed to echo in his ears. Had he heard right? Did she really say what he thought she said? Was Lenora dead? Behind his closed helmet the young warriors face twisted with internal agony. He bit his lip till blood leaked trying to control an oncoming sob. Fortunately for him it worked but a few tears escaped. He was forever grateful for the mask, for his actions went unseen.

"Sir Lancelot," the soft voice of the maid snapped the knight back into, cold hard reality.

He hummed in acknowledgement; he didn't think he was ready to talk yet.

"Would you want to see your child?"

His child…

He'd been so caught up in the death of his wife he completely forgot about his child. With a small nod she shot through the doors. The other two waited patiently, silence making an awkward aurora. King Arthur stood there looking worriedly at the knight. So far, he hasn't shown any signs of grieving. None of which he could see anyway.

"Lancelot," he started, "are you-"

"I'm fine."

The violent edge caught the young king by surprise. Usually he would've put the person back in his place but he allowed some things to slip when he was with Lancelot. He was the closest thing he called a friend here. He also knew anyone who lost someone dear to them would act the same way. Even he would. So perhaps the midnight hedgehog was grieving just, in his own way.

And let's face it, Lancelot isn't exactly, what you would call, and rainbows.

"I'm sorry my rudeness my king. As you can probably tell I'm not in the best of moods."

_When are you ever?_

"That's alright Lancelot and please, like I've said a million and one times, call me Sonic."

He didn't reply after that and the two just continued waiting. Finally Vanilla arrived with the new born. The caramel colored rabbit brought a pink blanket that was wrapped around something. Lancelot observed the bundle in front of him. There, just a few inches away from him, was his child.

"Congratulations, Sir Lancelot, Knight of the Round Table, you just received a healthy baby girl. She's a small thing but she's healthy; six pounds five ounces."

He didn't know what do or say. In front of him was _his_ child. And she was a girl… "C-can I hold her?" he asked shakily. Vanilla giggled at the silly question.

"Well of course you can."

She handed him the bundle. Lancelot immediately felt warmth radiate in his body. "Make sure you hold her head up." He looked at the maid and nodded understandably. He supported the newborn's head and cradled her. He moved the blanket covering the child's small face and almost gasped. A soft smile soon spread across his lips. She looked so much like Lenora yet different.

The girl had a considerably lighter muzzle than his but still tan. Her fur was the same shade of ebony as his and the tips of her short quills were dipped with a soft violet color. Her eyes were rounded but had purple markers at the ends sort of like his. Her eyes were still closed so the eye color was till yet to be determined. She felt so light soft and in his arms, it was unbelievable. Lancelot gently rubbed her cheek with his finger and widened his eyes when the child cooed and leaned into the large finger. She smiled and yawned. The knight soon forgot about anything and everything. It was only him and his daughter. He instantly felt a connection. A very deep one.

_Watashi wa anata no me no chīsana mono o miru tame ni matsu koto ga dekina._

His hear warmed considerably and he already felt his broken heart move back into its place. Well, close it.

"Do you have a name for her Lancelot or do you want to wait and announce it at the Christening?" the azure king said softly. He smiled happy that there was an actual smile on his darker companion's muzzle.

Lancelot's smile only widened. He glanced towards the king and the maid. He nodded and said "I have one but I want to wait till the ceremony. Lenora would want that."

King Arthur only nodded and whispered to the maid, "Why don't we leave him alone for a bit."

"Good idea."

The two left without a sound. Lancelot looked towards the door that shut close but paid no attention to it for more than a second. He walked to a chair enjoying the child's warmth and the silence. When his daughter started to fuss he hugged her closer. He hated the fact he wore his armor forcing little to no body contact but he made use of it. He placed the newborn on his chest and closed his eyes. He rubbed her back and whispered, "Shush little one. Everything's alright. Daddy's right here." He kissed her forehead lovingly as the baby giggled. She yawned again and clawed for her father's muzzle. Lancelot uncovered his face to reveal his tear stained cheeks. He placed his face into tiny hands. Surprisingly her eyes snapped open.

Lancelot gasped.

What he saw was beautiful. Her eyes were a perfect replica of Lenora's, purple, but what really got him was that they flashed red. The same color as his. They shined brighter than any jewel he's ever come to see. They held so much, love, curiosity, innocence and intensity all at one time. Her eyes were like windows to her emotions if you looked hard enough. Just like his.

"Anata no me wa, watashi no aisuru Erizabesu utsukushīdesu."

Elizabeth Ann du Lac. It was just what Lenora wanted. It was perfect.

(0...)

The funeral to say was heart-wrenching. Everyone who had known the young maiden, who was Lancelot's wife, grieved and mourned for her. Other's who didn't still bowed their heads in respect as the casket was taken and buried.

Sir Gawain and Lady Percival, who were strong and noble Knights of the Round Table and two of Lancelot's closest friends, looked around in worry. Their friend was nowhere to be found.

"Where do you think Lancelot's gone to? Shouldn't he be here?" Gawain, the crimson echidna, asked.

Lady Percival, a lavender cat, crossed her arms. She sighed and said, "You know Lancelot doesn't like to show emotions publicly. If he were here he'd probably break down."

"I don't see anything wrong with that. He just lost his wife. He should at least be somewhere here."

"Perhaps he is here but we just can't see him."

Gawain grunted in agreement. He and Percival turned their heads to the king, who began his speech like he did at any other funeral.

(0...)

He couldn't do it.

It was plain and simple. If he were to stay there bad things would've happened. Others would think he'd become soft. Sure it was selfish not to go to his wife's funeral but, could you really blame him? Right about now he would've been trembling like a weakling at the sight of his beloved's casket. He would've cursed the Lord for taking away the only thing that softened his heart. He would probably destroy anything that got near him too. But he couldn't afford to do that. He had a child to take care of anyway. There was no time to be locked in a cell.

Lancelot sighed as he looked down at the infant in the crib. Tears ran down his muzzle and fell on the wooden structure. He stroked Elizabeth's quills lovingly as she slept soundly with a blush on her cheeks. He looked towards the ceiling and scowled.

Why did it have to be him? He had asked his God to answer the simple question multiple times but, of course, he didn't answer. At first Lancelot was filled with rage beyond belief. Every waking hour he would scream at the Lord. He would cry and curse at him with every profanity he could think of. But then when he was at his peak and ready to destroy every living thing his daughter had giggled. It was as if she were laughing at his behavior. And when he went over to she grabbed his finger and began rubbing it with her cheek.

At the moment Lancelot broke down. He cried and cried for many hours. He grieved and mourned until his tears went dry. When all was over he kneeled down and bowed his head. He folded his hands and prayed. He whispered with deep sorrow, "Please forgive me, my Lord, for all that I have said previously. I have no excuse for acting the way I did." He took a deep breath before continuing. "I know you do what you do because it will help me in the end. But why did you have to take Lenora? She introduced me to you. She was so delicate so innocent. I loved her so much. Why did you have to take my beloved wife," there he began to cry, "I know she's in a better place now. Would you please tell her I love her and I promise to take care of Elizabeth with all of my being? Please help me to get through this. Thank you Lord for all you have done, are doing and are going to do. Amen."

A second later Lancelot suddenly felt at peace. He smiled and again thanked Him. He got up and observed the sleeping child before him. He returned to stroking her quills lovingly. Elizabeth began to stir at the soft touches. She fluttered her eyelids open, her tiny, but lengthy, eyelashes moving delicately. At the moment she saw her father she felt happy. She smiled a toothless smile and gurgled.

Lancelot picked her up and placed her on his chest. He went over to the bed and lied down with her on his white patch. Elizabeth nuzzled the soft patch of fur and began to fuss. The midnight male began to draw tiny circles on her back and hummed softly, "You must be hungry." She only continued to whine until she was put upright and a bottle was in sight. She hungrily drank the warm milk. When she was finished Lancelot patted her back until she burped. With a small chuckle he cleaned her up. He kindly embraced her bringing his legs to his chest mindful of the infant in his arms.

_Watashi wa itsumo anata ni watashi no shin'ainaru o hogo shimasu. Omo wa mata, anata o mamoru koto ga arimasu._

"I love you so much, Elizabeth."

* * *

_Watashi wa anata no me no chīsana mono o miru tame ni matsu koto ga dekina- I can't wait to see your eyes, little one._

_Anata no me wa, watashi no aisuru Erizabesu utsukushīdesu- Your eyes are beautiful my dear Elizabeth. _

_Watashi wa itsumo anata ni watashi no shin'ainaru o hogo shimasu. Omo wa mata, anata o mamoru koto ga arimasu- I promise I'll always protect you. May the Lord also protect you._

_I'll mainly use King Arthur instead of Sonic for reasons that will show up later. ;) But wasn't that a cute but sad chapter? Just a warning, if you put the Japanese phrases in Google Translate it wont make sense. There's a certain cogitations and whatnot and Google doesn't follow that rule so... I had to type the phrases and English and just copy the translations. Sorry to people who read Japanese. I can't so I depend on Google._

_Thank you!_ **R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**_ Nothing much to say other than thank you for that one follow already! It means a lot. Oh, and also I will be replying to reviews in this story. Okay, get ready to have your heart warmed. Thank you._

_All spelling and grammatical errors are completely my fault. Please tell me if I need to fix something. _

**Disclaimer: I don't, and never will, own Sonic and anyone related. Elizabeth and Lenora belong to me. Translation credits go to Google Translate.**

* * *

Chapter 2: What kind of sorcery is this!?

Sir Gawain blinked. His head swayed from side to side, in confusion. He wasn't here. This was the third time this week. Lancelot wasn't at training. Gawain shut his helmet closed angrily. Here he was, at the training field, alone. Again. His sword was shoved in its scabbard.

This was getting tedious. Too tedious. I mean, he knew he'd just received a child but couldn't he, at least, give some type of warning or message. Warn a guy, you know. He growled as he walked scanning his eyes for a certain lavender feline. His armored shoes clinked on the concrete. He hummed in confusion when he couldn't find her after a few minutes.

Where was she? Percival said she would be somewhere around the middle of the field. Oh, she better not of ditched him too. "If I find out she played me for a fool I'm going to-"

"Gawain, I apologize for straying from my spot. King Arthur called for me."

The red echidna eyed the upcoming cat. Percival drew out her sword and went into her fighting stance, ready for battle. She raised a brow and uncovered her face. A frown of abashment rose. "What?" she asked, a bit of an edge in her voice.

Gawain crossed his arm and uncovered his face. "Are you sure you were with the king." He was not going to be played this round. If this was some trick Lancelot and Percival were playing on him, ditching him, she was about to have a face full of knuckles.

The golden eyed feline put her sword away and her scowl only got deeper. "Why would I be lying? Is something bothering you Gawain?"

The crimson knight only grunted in irritation. "Yes in fact, I do have a problem." He paused after that, waiting for her to ask. After a few minutes of silence, Gawain looked at her and gaped. He put his fists up and shouted, "Well aren't you going to ask me what my problem is." Percival, quietly, growled and asked through clenched teeth, "What is your problem then? Tell me before I slice your neck off." He only rolled his eyes before explain his thoughts on Lancelot and the whole ditching thing.

Which she thought was the most ridiculous thing ever.

"What do you mean by he should at least say something to you, you idiot. Lancelot just had a child, his wife just died and on top of that he hasn't gotten much sleep. Do you know how hard it is to take care of a six week old infant?" Percival shouted.

Gawain scoffed. "Oh please, Lancelot is the second strongest knight here, me being the first and all." He smirked at his self-praising comment. The purple cat rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Yeah sure," she grumbled quietly. Though Gawain didn't hear she chuckled at her comment. He continued, "He's one the Knights of the Round Table I'm sure he can handle such a tiny thing. I understand the whole death thing but he should really stop sulking. It won't do him good. And why doesn't he just give the infant to one of the maids for a few days and catch up of some sleep. There! Problems solved. Now where's Lancelot."

The only thing Percival could do, besides strangling the man in front of her, was shake her head. Her mouth was ajar with pure amazement. Gawain cocked his head to the side. "What?"

"…Wow…"

He suddenly smiled and placed a finger on his temple. "I know, I'm a genius aren't I?" He chuckled to himself in self-wallowing.

"No. I just never thought someone could be a fool to such an extent."

(O...O)

There was one thing that everyone knew Lancelot exceeded in, and that was fighting. From day one he was trained and taught the ways of the battlefield. He probably knew a sword better than any woman knew their husband. After years of training, missions and self-proclaiming journeys it was well known that he, was indeed, a strong and noble knight. Never had Lancelot been truly defeated in any battle he put his mind. Or to any challenge that came his way.

But this...

Well, let's just say if he were to be challenged of who could put a diaper on, he would be fortunate if the diaper didn't end up on the baby's head.

Lancelot sighed for what seemed like the umpteenth time that day. Never had he faced something so trivial, at least to him, yet so complicating. Why couldn't children be accustomed to the toilet naturally? It wasn't hard. You just go, pull down your undergarments, do your business, pull your pants up and go. It wasn't that hard!

The midnight father threw away, another, torn nappy. For most of the day he'd been trying to get the blasted thing on since this morning. He took a glance at a nearby window. The sun was at its peak. It was midday and here he was with a half naked daughter and a face full of baby powder. Lancelot grumbled profanities before turning his attention back to Elizabeth. His ears suddenly rang with cries.

Oh yeah, there was that too.

It also seemed she was getting tired of this too. The first time he had put her on the changing desk, at least he thought it was called, she was a bit fussy but went through the first ten without a sound. But then…there was a problem. He had no idea whether she was just tired of always having her legs pulled up or if she was just tired of him period but, she didn't seem to like the process anymore than he did. Elizabeth cried and cried and boy, were her cries loud. She really had a strong set of lungs.

This child would cry and cry all throughout the night until Lancelot also felt like crying. Never again would he underestimate the hardships of a woman again. Lancelot looked down at Elizabeth and felt guilt rise in his chest. She was probably sore from all the pulling he did. He could tiny marks on her stomach from trying to pull the ends of the diaper together. The inner ends of his eyebrows pointed up sorrowfully.

What if…what if God made the wrong choice? What if he gave him a child and he wasn't ready for her. Because, right now, he sure felt like a total failure.

No.

God never does something wrong. He can't make wrong decisions. He just can't.

_But he watches over billions of people._

That is true…what if he just-no! Lancelot shook his head vigorously. The Lord never makes mistakes. A voice flashed into his mind softly saying,

_"Shadow, don't worry. Remember? Corinthians 10:13: "No temptation has seized you except what is common to man. And God is faithful: he will not let you be tempted beyond what you can bear. But when you are tempted, he will also provide a way out so that you can stand up under it." It'll be alright."_

That voice. Lenora. She always knew what to say. She said this to him when she had fallen deathly ill and Lancelot thought he would lose her. He nodded. God will not give you more than you can handle.

With a lighter heart Lancelot observed the crying child in front of him. Oh, how he wanted to just hold and comfort her. To just tell her everything was going to be alright and there was nothing to fear. But he didn't want to cause her anymore pain. This had to end. He had to move on to plan B; no matter how much it hurt his pride. It was for his daughter.

(O...O)

"And that is how you fold a diaper. Pretty easy right Sir Lancelot?"

How did she do that? How'd she make it look so easy?

Lancelot gaped for a second before finding gathering composure. He grunted and nodded, lowly, thanking the raccoon maid. The raccoon giddily bowed and exited the room. When Lancelot was sure she was gone he walked up to, the now happily gurgling, Elizabeth and picked her up. He inspected her, twisting her body around, observing the perfect diaper.

"What kind of sorcery is this?"

Elizabeth giggled at the feeling of being held so high and waved her arms around. She only laughed as Lancelot lowered her and frowned. His eyebrows scrunched up and his eyes were filled to the brim with confusion. The infant grabbed his nose in her tiny hands. Lancelot hummed in abashment before dropping his eyebrows. "Oh, so you think this is funny?" he said, surprised to find his voice unusually nasally. He laughed along with his daughter. After a pull and a tug, Lancelot detached Elizabeth from his nose and went to lie down on the bed. Surprisingly, he was exhausted.

He got comfortable and made sure she was too, in his arms. He rested his head on the pillow and gave his fingers to Elizabeth to play with. She giggled at the present and took his finger and sucked on it. Lancelot, who didn't mind the sucking, look towards the ceiling in thought.

It had been a long time since he's actually held a sword. Hell, it's been a long time since he's seen one. Yes, he did enjoy his time with Elizabeth and all but he did miss his sword. He was always one for battle; never turned down one for a long time. He missed the adrenaline from the clinks of metal. He missed the feeling of triumph. He missed all of it. In fact he was supposed to be at training now but, of course, he couldn't. He'd gotten permission from Arthur to take as much time needed so he was fine but…he really wanted to be out there. A smirk spread on his lips.

_I bet Gawain is throwing a fit for my not coming._

It had always been a sick pleasure of his to see the echidna go red with fury. It was…amusing to him, you could say.

A chuckle, he couldn't hold back, came out. He smiled as he observed Elizabeth smile with his finger in her mouth. It was surprise that she could even fit it in. He took the chew toy away earning a displeased whine. He chuckled, again, and held her in front of his face.

"It doesn't matter if I can't see a sword for two _years_ because you're worth all the time and effort, love." He kissed her forehead and smiled warmly.

Has he been doing that a lot lately, smiling?

Elizabeth didn't understand a word of what he said but, he had pretty teeth. On impulse she lunged for the pearly white bones. Lancelot yelped in surprise as she pulled back his lower lip and tugged on his teeth. Which, I might say hurt. Lancelot grabbed the hand and ripped it away from his teeth. He growled in pain and scowled at his daughter who only laughed.

The six week old infant then started to quiet down as she peered at her father's face. Why wasn't he smiling? She thought his teeth were cool and they were so white! Why was he frowning at her? Did she do something wrong?

"Don't you do that again, do you hear me? I hope you won't do that to anyone else. That really hurt me, Elizabeth."

She couldn't understand what he was saying but she could hear that his voice took an angry tone. Elizabeth's ears lowered in fright. He sounded so angry, it was scary. Without hesitation, she let loose tears. Lancelot watched as her eyes turned to a deep shade of purple before liquid flowed from her eyes. He sighed and wrapped his arms around her. The infant leaned on her father's chest, burying her face in his soft fur.

"Otonashiku Erizabesu. Nakanaide kudasai. Kyō sore no jūbun o okonatte imasu."

Elizabeth only whimpered. She shook her head in his chest and tugged on his chest hairs, lightly. Lancelot just laid back and rubbed her back softly till she fell asleep.

And eventually he did too.

* * *

Otonashiku Erizabesu. Nakanaide kudasai. Kyō sore no jūbun o okonatte imasu- Shush Elizabeth. Please don't cry. You have done enough of that today.

_So, tell me what you think. Also, sorry these chapters are short. My other story, I'm working on, has extremely long chapters and I kind of didn't want to have to do that with this story. But, don't worry! there will still be much detail. Any likes, or dislikes? Any ideas for later chapters? I'm open. And would you want me to fast forward to toddler years. Please review! This story will pretty much be the readers._

Thank you. **R&R**

_**~God Bless You~**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** _There's not really anything I can say..._

_**MaverickKayPrime: First off, OH MY GOSH! DO YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE!?I'M, LIKE, A HUGE FAN OF YOUR STORIES! *SQUEAL* Ok, let's get back to business. *Rubs temples* But really, I'm a big fan of Shadows of Hope. Anyway, yes, Sir Galahad will be in the story, or at least, I'm pretty sure he will be but, not the way you think. I don't think I'll have him related to Lancelot. I'm sorry if that disappoints you, really. But I'm glad you're liking the story. Yeah, I've gone over the chapters and there are some huge grammatical errors. Thanks for pointing it out. Thank you, again, for reviewing. Hope you like this chapter.**_

_**Musicalocelot: And your wish is my command! I have granted your request. I'm glad there are other Christians out there also! We need more! Thanks for the compliment also. It means a lot. I know, Lancelot may be awesome and exceptional at sword fighting but he sucks at diaper changing. XD I hope you enjoy this chapter though. Thank you very much!**_

All spelling and grammatical errors are my fault.

**Disclaimer: Lancelot and anyone related belongs to SEGA. Elizabeth and Lenora belong to me. Translation credits go to Google Translate.**

* * *

Chapter 3: First words

He was going soft. He was definitely going soft.

Every man knows they've gone soft when they start tearing up at the sound of

"Dadda! Dadda!"

Lancelot couldn't control his emotions. It was too much. Just today, Elizabeth started to say that word. The very word which, would forever make his heart pound.

(O...O)

At the crack of dawn Elizabeth started crying, like any other day, for the past three years. Groggily, Lancelot sat up from the bed, rubbing his eyes. He, almost hesitantly, got out of the bed and stumbled over to the crib. Once he got there his ears automatically flattened against his ears. The cries of Elizabeth blared loudly from her mouth. With a sigh, he picked her up and cradled her. As quickly as possible, he tried everything to calm the toddler down. Lancelot patted her back while he paced the room whispering coos into her ear.

"Watashi no shin'ainaru, sore wa daijōbuda. Osoreru koto wa nani mo arimasen. Watashi wa migi koko ni iru yo."

He whispered this repeatedly into her ear praying she would quiet down before anyone else woke. For an hour straight Elizabeth cried and cried and unfortunately for Lancelot, this one of her less quiet nights. The midnight hedgehog finally took another initiative. He took the girl to his bed and lied down with her. Elizabeth instantly quieted down and only sniffled. Lancelot raised a brow and cracked a smile. Was she playing him?

"Why, Elizabeth, did you just want to sleep with me?"

Elizabeth only buried her muzzle and looked at her father with wide teary eyes. She gripped his chest hairs and blinked. Lancelot observed that her eyes were now a fuchsia color, leaning more to red. He chuckled and rubbed her ears lovingly. He snuggled closer to Elizabeth and closed his waiting for sleep to envelop him, like it always did.

_What a mischievous little thing._

"Dadda!"

At first Lancelot didn't pay any attention to it. He just smirked and nodded his head. But then, after a few seconds, his eyelids snapped open. His pupils dilated and his bloody red orbs shined with so much surprise and amazement, it was unbelievable. Quickly he propped himself up with his hands. His breathing quickened into pants. His eyes moved back and forth on the tiny form in front of him. Elizabeth was curled up on the pillow with a smiled. Her tiny fists were balled up under her cheek causing them to puff out.

Lancelot needed to make sure he wasn't just dreaming. He needed to make sure this wasn't some sick hoax his brain was playing on him. He shook the toddler a bit too roughly. But he was desperate. "Elizabeth, love, wake up. What did you say? Say it again. Please," he said almost begging. He was almost convinced she was asleep and, was about to leave her alone when her smile suddenly got larger. The ebony knight's brow scrunched together in annoyance. She was three and she already knew how to get him to beg. She was just like Lenora.

Too much like her.

"Erizabesu wa, korehaomoshiroide wa arimasen. Watashi wa anata ga itta koto o shitte iru hitsuyō ga arimasu." _I could have a heart attack if you don't tell me. _

Elizabeth probably couldn't understand everything he said but she was smart enough to understand he was desperate. The midnight female started to giggle and one of her eyes opened. Lancelot's brows dropped when he saw her irises were still fuchsia.

_Note: fuchsia means she's at her most mischievous_

Lancelot sighed. He closed his eyes and counted to three; calming himself before he pulled his quills out. When he opened them he set Elizabeth on his lap and cupped her face. As softly as he could he said just above a whisper, "This is really important to daddy, dear. I need to know if you just said your first word. If you could say it one last time it would make me very happy. Wouldn't you want that?" He smiled brightly as a touch up, hoping this tactic would work.

Unfortunately, Lancelot has to learn that three year olds don't have the slightest bit of sympathy, for anyone.

The toddler looked straight into her father's eyes. She leaned forward and blew a raspberry. Lancelot smile turned into a straight up…or maybe down, frown. He wiped the saliva from his face and leaned back disappointed to the max. Elizabeth just giggled and clapped childishly. She smiled her famous smile with a few teeth apparent. Lancelot sighed and weighed his options. Keep asking her and risk having a face full of saliva or go to sleep…

He would stay up till the end of the world till he got that word out of her mouth.

Lancelot nodded firmly, deciding to stick with his plan. He looked down at the laughing toddler a bit peeved. But he eventually smiled. He could never stay mad at her. Not only was she too adorable for words, and he couldn't believe he just thought that, she radiated so much happiness and innocence. Something he thought was a unique trait that only his daughter could master. He looked about the dimly lit room. Well, the sun was almost about to rise. He was going to have a loooooooooong day.

Okay, he needed to think of something. Lancelot hummed in thought before he smirked. "My dear?" Elizabeth, who was used to the name, turned her attention from his fingers to his eyes. She cocked her head to the side and smiled. Then he said, "If you tell me what you said, I'll give you a pastry."

Without a second thought Elizabeth blurted out the word at the end of pastry. "Dadda. Dadda!" she squealed flailing her arms happily. She was going to get the yummy square thing! She was really going to get it!

The only thing Lancelot thought was, _wow. She would really pick a tart over my happiness. _He shrugged surprised at his own nonchalant attitude. _Figures. _

In truth, he was told he would pick a sword over anyone's happiness so in a way, he kind of expected this.

Dismissing the previous topic he smiled brightly as overwhelming pride filled the spaces of his heart. His thin arms encircled the young one in a crushing, but loving, embrace. Lancelot nuzzled into Elizabeth's neck as she kept shouting "Dadda! Dadda!" and then wrapped her stubby arms around his neck. He never realized liquid appear at the corner of his eyes until they strolled down his cheeks. He sniffled slightly and kept his position not wanting Elizabeth to see him cry.

Elizabeth's ear twitched at the sniffle. Was he crying? She turned her head and found she could not because of her father grip. "Dadda?" she questioned.

"Anata wa dono yō ni odoroku hodo shitte imasu ka? Tan'ni subarashī, watashi no aisuru."

She couldn't understand much but whatever he said warmed her heart incredibly. Elizabeth smiled, once again, and rested her head on his shoulder.

They both stayed like that, for what seemed like forever.

* * *

Watashi no shin'ainaru, sore wa daijōbuda. Osoreru koto wa nani mo arimasen. Watashi wa migi koko ni iru yo- My dear, it's alright. There's nothing to fear. I'm right here.

Erizabesu wa, korehaomoshiroide wa arimasen. Watashi wa anata ga itta koto o shitte iru hitsuyō ga arimasu-Elizabeth this isn't funny. I need to know what you said.

Anata wa dono yō ni odoroku hodo shitte imasu ka? Tan'ni subarashī, watashi no aisuru-Do you know how amazing you are? Simply amazing, my dear.

_Meh...It's short but I hope it meets everyone's expectations. Again, tell me whether you liked it or not. Give me feedback! I will be keeping Elizabeth's age around 3-6 for awhile but, until I change it, you guys, tell me what 'adventures' you want Elizabeth and Lancelot to go on. Remember, most of this story will be the readers. I'm open for any ideas! If I don't get any feedback, that's alright. No biggie. I'll make up stuff. _

_Thank You for Reading!_ **R&R**

_**~God Bless You~**_


	4. Chapter 4

**MaverickKayPrime: I know what you're thinking; why didn't she describe Lenora? She's, like, a big part of the story. Well, the reason I didn't really let the reader get to know Lenora is because she's important but, she not at the same time. It's kind of hard to explain without giving parts away. I might give a description of her but that would be, like, ****_very_**** far into the story.**

**Musicalocelot: I believe I already answered your view. :)**

All spelling and grammatical errors are my fault.

**Disclaimer: Lancelot and anyone related belong to SEGA. Elizabeth and Lenora belong to me. No translations for this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Forced Steps

Mornings were quite…well, quiet. Now they were, actually. Ever since a couple weeks ago the new father could actually sleep through the night, peacefully. Yeah, Elizabeth would cry when she awoke but, it wasn't at the crack of dawn anymore. So, it was a great improvement in Lancelot's eyes.

Speaking of the midnight father and daughter they were both in the family room doing their own business. Lancelot read the daily news and Elizabeth was playing with wooden blocks. She sat on her bottom stacking them as high as she could from her sitting position. Lancelot put down the paper and observed her. He gently smiled and continued reading.

Elizabeth held the last block that needed to be stacked. She reached up to put the block on top but it was too high for her. She still sat on the floor and tried again but this time, she accidentally knocked over the small tower. The blocks toppled over, one hitting her head. The purple tipped hedgie looked at the block in her hand and scowled at it. She growled before throwing it as hard as her chubby arm could throw it. The, caramel brown, block flew to an unsuspecting hedgehog and hit him straight on the head.

Lancelot blinked, confused about what had just happened before turning his head to his daughter, whom crossed her arms and glared at the block beside him. He picked up the block and saw that her eyes followed the toy. He observed that her eyes shined a bright red, not as deep as his own but, still. Lancelot frowned, lightly, at her and scolded, "Elizabeth, what have I told you about throwing objects?" He rubbed the sore spot on his head and put the paper beside him down. Elizabeth only glared before reaching out towards the block in his hand.

"Daddy, can I have block?" she asked ignoring the scolding.

The crimson striped male looked at her and then set the block in front of his feet. "Elizabeth, if you want something, you have to come get it." He needed to confirm something; something that had been bugging him for quite awhile. Lancelot waited for her to do something but, all he got were loud whines.

"Give block to me," Elizabeth shouted, already frustrated.

Lancelot raised his brow. "Elizabeth," he warned.

The toddler shook her head and hands. She took another block and threw it towards him. She screamed loudly and yelled at the top of her tiny lungs, "Give me block! I WANT BLOCK!" She continued screaming and throwing a tantrum until a loud voice boomed, "Enough!"

Elizabeth stopped immediately, turning to look at her father. Lancelot stood with hands on his hips and a deep frown. He crossed his arms and walked towards her. He sat down in front of her and said, "I will not tolerate that kind of behavior. If you want something, you do not throw things and throw a tantrum. You ask nicely and you go and get it. Do you understand me?" Elizabeth brought her tiny fists to her eyes and started to sniffle, her way of letting someone know she was about to cry. She curled up into a ball and felt herself being lifted into her father's lap. Lancelot stroked her head and sighed heavily.

It was always hard disciplining her. She was so small and fragile. Whenever he scolded her he always thought his voice would break her. But it had to be done. And the only reason why he wanted her to come and get the block was because she hadn't taken her first steps yet. At first, he really hadn't paid attention to it but when Vanilla said children were to start walking and talking at 24 months he panicked a bit. She didn't say her first word until shortly after turning three. And she, still, couldn't walk.

After a few days of thinking on the troubling thought he always found a way to lightly suggest the idea, like he did not too long ago, hoping to spark any reflex. But, of course it didn't.

What if it was his fault? It had to be. She couldn't walk and she was three years old. Why? Was she a late bloomer? Would it affect her later in life? Oh, he couldn't bear to think of the idea of when she grew older. An image of a taller and more developed Elizabeth walking with a cane popped in his brain. Lancelot shruddered and looked down at his daughter, who was now calm. Endless doubts of his position as a father ran into his mind once again.

It would be all his fault. In this age, the crippled were taunted tremendously by the young adults, to his despair. He would cause his own daughter pain and misery when he could've prevented it. Perhaps he wasn't feeding her something? No, it couldn't be. He'd gotten all his supplies from Vanilla and she sure knew what she was doing. Maybe-maybe he it was some type of birth defect? Maybe something happened to Elizabeth when she was born. Lenora did die after having her.

The thought of his wife dampened his mood, tremendously. This whole day had dampened his mood! A rising feeling, he couldn't describe, started to rise in his chest. Lancelot shook his head, vigorously, feeling the something sting the corner of his eyes. No! He couldn't cry. He'd done enough of that. He was a Knight of the Round Table for crying out loud. He wasn't in that position because he cried so there would be absolutely no tears. Perhaps that's why she was falling behind. He'd gotten soft! He needed to start working on the situation at hand, correctly, if the problem was ever going to get better. With that thought set in his mind Lancelot sniffled lightly and set Elizabeth in front of him.

The young child blinked at her father confused. His brows were scrunched up in determination and his lips were pursed in a fine line. "Dada?" she questioned.

"Elizabeth," his firm voice surprised her. She hummed in acknowledgment. Lancelot picked her up to her feet. "You are going to learn how to walk," he said forcefully. Elizabeth only stared, bewildered, at Lancelot. She was about to ask what he was doing before she was abruptly placed on her feet. The heavy weight on her chubby legs was uncomfortable. She voiced a protest but it fell on deaf ears.

Lancelot, no matter how hard it was, ignored her uncomfortable whine. She needed to do this. He needed her to do this. He couldn't bear the thought of his little girl having issues walking. No father would. So, he needed to push her. Maybe that would get her muscles going. He was doing the right thing even if she kept whining she didn't want to do this. He was doing his job as a father.

Right?

She didn't like this, She didn't like this one bit. "Daddy, we can stop now. We can stop now." Lancelot shook his head while he kept her up. "Elizabeth, I'm going to let go and you're going to try to have to balance yourself."

"Dada?"

"I'm letting go now."

Right when his large hands were not even a centimeter away she toppled back and fell with a dull thud. Before anything could register in Elizabeth's mind Lancelot picked her up again and made her balance by herself. Again, she fell over but, she was only set on her feet.

For an hour a day, Elizabeth endured, what she thought was torture. After the third day she stopped trying to talk her way out of the training, telling him it was hurting her legs. It was useless. He wouldn't listen to her.

Lancelot, determined to have her stand on her own, tried his very best to ignore the desperate looks his daughter gave him. He had to keep reminding himself that he was only putting her through this for her own good when he saw tears well up in her eyes every time she fell. He was proud that she kept in the tears. He was very proud but, he couldn't tell her that. She needed to learn that you needed to reach your destination before someone was given praise.

It was just the way things were done.

(O…O)

By the end of the third week Elizabeth had learned to not only stand by herself but, walk many steps before she fell. When she had taken her first step, alone, she looked up to her father, expecting him to praise her with some type of affection but to her disappointment, she got none. Well, little to none. Lancelot only nodded and congratulated her. He didn't hug her, he didn't kiss her forehead.

Nothing.

She was disappointed and confused greatly but, she didn't show it. Elizabeth, wanting to make her father proud, just smiled and continued on her way. But for some reason, from that day on, she never felt the same. Now, she would always feel the same way she felt about her father. She loved him very much and she knew from every kiss he gave her every night that he still loved her. But, she still, never felt the same way. She just couldn't describe it.

But it didn't matter.

(O…O)

Elizabeth stared in awe as she watched countless swords cling and clash making the exact same sounds the tall glass thingies, her father drank out of, when he and a blue hedgehog, she didn't know, put their glasses together. The exasperated three year old gasped when a sword was, suddenly, at the right side of someone's neck. She expected it to cut the knight but she hummed in confusion when the two knights laughed heartedly and shook hands.

From what her father had told her, there was only one winner. No exceptions. That was the only way to end battle.

At least, that's what she got from his stories.

Elizabeth was abruptly pushed out of her trance when two men were suddenly yelling at each other. They got into each other's faces and screamed words that she couldn't recognize but, by her father's hands covering her ears, she could tell they weren't very good ones.

When Lancelot uncovered her ears he immediately took Elizabeth into his arms and unconsciously tightened his grip. "You'll get a break from walking for right now," he said expressionless, "But when we get to our destination you will go back to it, okay?" He looked, stoic, at his daughter who only nodded. She wrapped her arms around him and laid her head in the crook of his neck. Elizabeth ignored the clings that made her ears perk up every second.

This was the first time in three weeks he, willingly, picked her up. She wasn't going to miss up on the chance to snuggle with her father. Why had he changed so suddenly? Did she do something wrong? Was it because she threw that block? Maybe, that was when this started. She would never throw anything again.

Maybe bringing a three year old child to the training camp was a bad idea on his part. But, King Arthur did say he was welcomed to get back in process and Lancelot had decided to start as soon as his daughter could walk. Of course, he hadn't realized that she would be alone if she didn't come along. So, Lancelot took her with him. He couldn't resist the training field any longer. He missed the sweet tangy smell of dirt, grime and sweat. He missed the metal clings the swords made when they came in contact. And he missed his armor too, especially his helmet. He terribly missed it. Maybe it was because it protected his face from other's when emotion seemed to show. He was never one to like his feelings to surface. It just wasn't….knightly? But there was one thing he didn't miss.

And that was the sore losers.

Why couldn't people accept they lost? There was no need to curse or start a fight. Nobody died so, what was the big deal? Yeah, it could hurt your reputation but you shouldn't have lost anyway. So suck it up. There were children here for crying out loud. His daughter was right there! Were they not liable to see?

Lancelot rolled his eyes in disgust as he walked away from the two fighting. "Fools," he mumbled. He carried Elizabeth and walked to a familiar base. He set his daughter down and held her hand. Elizabeth looked about the field wondering what they were doing here. She's never been here before.

"D-daddy? What we doing here?"

Lancelot grimaced on her grammar. He needed to work on that.

"It's 'What _are_ we doing here' and we're here because I'm going to show you what I did before you were born."

Elizabeth's eyes widened and Lancelot smirked as her eyes turned light lavender. "Really!? Me get to see you-"

"_I_."

She stopped her sentence after that. She decided not to continue. She would only be corrected more. Lancelot raised a brow at the young one. Wasn't she going to finish? He was about to ask when a deep gruffly voice shouted, "So the rumors are true. Ya' still are alive Lancelot."

Said knight turned to the origin of the voice with the biggest smirk, which had to be a smile, he's had all day. Who'd ever thought Sir Gawain's voice would sound so good. "I believe I still am Gawain." The crimson echidna stopped in front of the midnight clan and leaned on his sword. He observed the hedgehog before smiling and shaking Lancelot's hand. They went in for a hug greeting each other like old friends.

"So, where's the kid that's been keeping you busy for _three_ years?" Gawain asked putting a firm emphasis on three.

Lancelot chuckled and looked around. He found Elizabeth behind his leg, holding onto it. She peeked out to see the big red echidna who cocked his head at her. She immediately retracted her head and tried to hide behind the thin limb. The dark hedgehog chuckled at the sight and moved away from the child. Elizabeth stared, frightfully at her father who only nodded his head towards Gawain.

"Well, go on. Be polite," he commanded softly.

Elizabeth nodded and fiddled with her fingers. She waddled towards the red echidna and fell forward a few times. Gawain was going to take a few steps closer to make it easier for her to walk towards him but stopped when Lancelot commanded, "Don't. She can walk over there by herself." Gawain only shrugged but, stood still.

Finally, Elizabeth got herself to the echidna. Gawain knelt down and held a hand out. The child wasted no time grabbing onto his hand and falling forward, tired form the walking. Not really knowing what to do at this point he looked over to his friend to see him eye Elizabeth. Lancelot's daughter took in a deep breath, supplying her lungs before standing up straight. A bright red blush was apparent on her cheeks form exhaustion and embarrassment.

"H-hello Mr. My name Eliz-"

"My name _is_…" Lancelot corrected.

She nodded quickly and started again but, she had trouble pronouncing her name. "My name is Ilisa-lizabi-Eliza-"

"Her name is Elizabeth Ann du Lac but she'll go by Elizabeth or any other name. As long as I find it acceptable," Lancelot said gruffly a bit annoyed that she couldn't say her name. Elizabeth bowed her head in shame but timidly smiled at the ground, to still show respect to the stranger.

She'd done it again. She's disappointed her father.

Gawain looked between the grumbling father and the shameful daughter. He wasn't exactly, what you call parent material, but he didn't sense very good vibes. "Hello," he started, "My name's Gawain. I'm one of the Knights of the Round Table like your dad."

He lifted up his helmet and smiled when Elizabeth's eyes shined at the word knight.

"Really!? That's cool," she exclaimed. "Do you fight with swords?"

Gawain chuckled, "Well of course I do, kid. But that isn't the only thing I fight with." He placed his fist in front of her showing her the pointy ends. "I also fight with these."

"I touch them?"

"Well sure you can."

Elizabeth awed as she felt the pointy things on his knuckles. They had a soft texture to them yet they were rock hard. "It hurt when I do this?" she pinched it and looked at him for a reaction.

Nothing.

Gawain shook his and said, "It's going to take a lot more than that to hurt a large fellow like me." Elizabeth only nodded, her mouth agape. She suddenly leaped onto him causing the crimson echidna to almost fall back.

"You are uncle daddy was talking 'bout!" she shouted, laughing.

Gawain looked desperately at Lancelot who only smirked. "U-uncle!?" he exclaimed.

Lancelot said, "Oh yeah. Welcome to the family Uncle Gawain."

* * *

_Well, you can obviously see something's changed between Lancelot and Elizabeth. Yeah, no more Guy...or daddy. I had to get Lancelot back into character because I don't want him straying from his usual demeanor. I did this for a reason also. It's called foreshadowing people. Anyway, he will be a little softer because, ya'know, he's a dad. And daddy's always love their little girls. So, yeah. Tell me what you think. Feedback, feedback and more feedback!_

Thank You. **R&R**

_**~God Bless You~**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Oh, Those Darn Eyes!

Being three had its benefits and Elizabeth knew this from day one. And you better believe she use this to her advantage. Sure, her father had become a bit stricter but that didn't mean she didn't know how to dissolve him into pudding. She had learned throwing a tantrum only did him justice. With her eyes and a few words, though, she could destroy any stone shield he had.

For instance, like, right now.

The toddler wanted to see her Uncle Gawain and her Aunt Percival, who, had both, grown onto her and she, them. Elizabeth stood with her arms crossed, mimicking Lancelot's stance. Her cheeks were puffed in annoyance and her. She really wanted to see them today and she was _going _to, no matter what.

"But daddy, I want to go see uncle and auntie," she feverishly exclaimed.

"My dear," Lancelot sighed, "I'm sorry but not today. Today is their day off from training and any journeys. We wouldn't want to disturb them now would we?"

Elizabeth blinked, "I don't care," she bluntly said.

Lancelot quirked a brow. Since when did she start acting like him? She had everything already down to pat. The look, the tone, hell he even thought he saw here move her head with it. Wherever she picked it up from he couldn't help but dread the years to come. If she had an attitude now, wait he could only dream of what she would be like in her teenage years.

"Sutekide wanai Erizabesu," he kneeled down to her level and glided his hands through her quills which were hanging on her shoulders. Elizabeth, unwillingly, let a purr slip out. She waddled over to her father lap making him sit on his rear. She stood on his legs and grabbed his chest furs. She tilted her head upwards. Lancelot grimaced as her eyes turned a lavender color, the color of Lenora's eyes, and liquefied. She tugged lightly on his chest hairs and pleaded, "Please daddy. I promise I won't be a bad girl. I'll-I'll be good. Please, can we go see uncle and auntie?"

He couldn't refuse her. Not now. And never with those big eyes of hers. Lancelot sighed and pulled her in for an embrace. Ones he found not to appear often anymore. "Fine my love. You've won me. Let's go see Uncle Gawain and Aunt Percival."

May the Lord help him on his journey of fatherhood. He's going to need it with eyes like that….

Elizabeth cheered with untamable happiness and ran out of her father's arms to get something in his room. Lancelot stood up and smiled softly as she emerged from his bedroom with a soft pink stuffed bunny. It was half her size but she managed to carry it around.

"What do you need that for?" he asked. Although, he already knew the answer and, might I say, it was a humorous answer.

"I'm going to play baby with uncle. He loves to play that game with me," she answered innocently. Elizabeth stumbled towards Lancelot, almost falling with the extra weight. The midnight male chuckled at the scene before swooping her up into his arms, carrying both the child and the bunny. The young one hummed in confusion.

"It looked like you were having trouble walking with your toy," he answered knowing the question. He soon hummed in confusion as his daughter shook her head rapidly and her eyes turned a, very, light shade of purple. What was wrong?

"No!" she exclaimed already knowing his question, "I don't want daddy to carry me. I-I can walk all by myself," she declared. Lancelot cocked his head to the side. "I always thought you enjoyed it when I carried you. I don't do it often."

"I don't want you being mad at me like all the other times. I don't want to make you feel dis-dissapi-disap-poin-"

"Disappointed?" Lancelot sadly said.

Elizabeth nodded and climbed her way down. She put her hands out to steady herself and then nodded when she was balanced. "Can I have daddy?"

Had he really forced this thought into her mind? That every time he carried her he would be disappointed. That if she didn't walk he was going to be upset with her. How could he do that? All he just wanted for her was to catch up to her age level and he found the only way to do that was to be stern. Maybe she didn't know she was doing a phenomenal job with her walking as well as her speech. She only fell if there was extra weight or she was running to fast. And that was expected out of a three year old. Maybe he'd been focusing on being a teacher that he'd completely forgotten about his duty as a father; to let her know how proud he was.

Lancelot looked at the miniature bunny in his hands before kneeling. "Elizabeth?" he asked. Said hedgie gave her father her attention and responded with cheeky smile, "Yes daddy?"

"You know I love you very much, correct?"

"Of course daddy! An-and I love you too."

"Good. And you do know that the only reason I pushed you so hard was because you weren't where you were supposed to be. But now you are and you're improving exceptionally. You're even talking a bit above your age level and I can't tell you how proud I am of you." Elizabeth's eyes shined brightly. "Really! You're proud of me daddy?"

"Mochiron, watashi wa, watashi no aisuru," he nuzzled her head. "And don't you ever forget that. You make me happy every day and I'm terribly sorry for making you believe that I'm not. So, do not think, just because I carry you, you're making me upset. I know I do get a bit edgy but I will never think you are a failure. You understand?" His daughter nodded happily and said, "Ok. Are you done now? Can we go see Uncle Gawain and Auntie Percival?"

Lancelot chuckled at her impatience. She was becoming more like him by the second. "Well of course." He, once again, swooped her into his arms and the two headed out the door.

Several knocks came from the wooden door. Percival, owner of the house shouted, "I'll be right there." She ran over to the door her casual dress flowing behind her. The lavender cat opened the door and instantly smiled at the hedgehogs. She kneeled down, opened her arms and in jumped Elizabeth. She hugged the little girl and picked her up and tapped her nose. "Why, hello there Elizabeth. How's are you doing today?"

"I'm doing great Auntie Percival! How are you?"

"I'm doing fine and even better now that you're here."

Elizabeth blushed a light pink and hugged her before she was set down. "Where's Uncle Gawain? Is he here with you?"

"As a matter of fact, he is here. He asked me if he could borrow a sword. He's in the first room on your right. Do you know where that is, sweetie?"

Elizabeth smiled giddily at the hallway of doors. She giggled, "I don't know what my right is but I'll find my way. Bye auntie!" She ran er….waddled hurriedly down the hall, back and forth, shouting, "Uncle Gawain, come out of your hiding spot. We're not playing hide and seek anymore."

Percival chuckled and looked back at Lancelot. "She's a handful," Lancelot joked.

"She may be but she's makes up for it just by being here."

"You get it?" the crimson striped male asked surprised. It wasn't everyday you got people to understand the meaning of being a parent.

Percival shrugged. "You could say it's just a motherly instinct all females have." Lancelot only hummed and went inside the house.

"Well, my friend, you know how it is. Make yourself comfortable and don't be a stranger. You two come over so many times, you basically live here."

"You can thank Elizabeth for that."

"I'll be sure to."

Out of nowhere a, high pitched, scream was heard. Lancelot sat straight up and made a b-line for the origin of the scream but a hand was placed on his shoulder. He looked back to see Percival smirk and shake her head. He scrunched his brows in confusion and irritation. "What are you doing?" he sternly said, anger slowly rising. The feline laughed at his sudden change in mood. She nodded towards a door and said, "See for yourself."

Lancelot speed walked towards the door and opened it. His eyes widened but softened. In front of him Elizabeth and Gawain run around the room. The red echidna had one of his eyes closed and his teeth clenched. He chased after Elizabeth who screamed with excitement. She squealed as she was lifted up and placed on the ground.

"This is what you get for poking me in the eye with that rabbit."

Not a moment too soon Elizabeth howled with laughter as Gawain tickled her. He laughed along with her as she tried squirming out of his hands.

"I-I s-said I was s-sorry Uncle Gawain. S-stop!" she laughed uncontrollably.

"Sorry Bessie but there are consequences for your actions."

"I take it you two are having fun without me," Lancelot smirked. Gawain immediately stopped his tickling attack giving Elizabeth a chance to escape. The little hedgehog ran out of his grasp and behind her father's leg blowing a raspberry at the stunned echidna. Gawain blushed as the darker hedgehog's laugh.

"And you said you didn't like being an uncle," he teased.

Gawain muttered a curse before grumbling, "Shut it Lancelot."

Elizabeth ignored the comments and growls between the two. With her stuffed animal still in her hand she, carefully, walked towards a big shiny object. It stuck out from a scabbard and it looked so flawless. She guessed it was a sword. She looked back to see if anyone could see her. She smiled mischievously, when the coast was clear, and took the sword out of its place after dropping the bunny. It was way too big for her to hold but she held the middle of it, the two ends touching the floor. She sat down studying the slick metal. She knew in an instant that if she were caught with this she would be dead. She'd been caught touching swords before and, it never ended well.

But that didn't matter right now.

The ebon female glided a hand over the sword feeling the sharp edges. Her eyes shined a bright fuchsia. When could she own a sword? They were so fascinating. The littlest amount of pressure could protrude anything with this sword. It was so sharp, whoever created this sword had true craftsmanship. It was unbelievable. She'd seen and held her father's sword, of course without his consent, and it was nothing like this. It was sharp but this one hurt to even grip. Elizabeth averted her eyes towards the end of the sword of which someone would grip. She studied it and found the material to be pitch black. Possibly darker than her own fur but, she wasn't focused on that. She was most intrigued by the funny characters carved in gold.

What weird shapes and lines.

The young child was too distracted to hear the comment on where she was by her father. Her name, which was called out, fell on deaf ears.

"Elizabeth Ann du Lac!"

It was only until her father's deep voice cut straight through the air that she noticed something besides the sword. She screamed in shock causing the bounce up and cut her finger. At first she stared, shocked that he used her full name, and then something dripped on her bare leg. She looked at her index finger to see a thin line of blood flow down it. At the sight of her own blood, which she had not seen ever in her life, she started to breathe heavily. Then that turned into tiny cries of terror.

"D-daddy!" she cried trembling at the hot, sticky, crimson, liquid.

Lancelot immediately darted for his daughter, worry and anger marking his features. He picked her up examining her finger. It was only a minor cut but it was enough for him to go off.

"How many times have I told you not to touch those things young lady!" he shouted. Elizabeth only responded by burying her head in his neck, bawling. Lancelot, enraged, took this as a sign of ignoring his words. "Elizabeth, you look at me when I'm talking to you. Haven't I told you a million times that those things are dangerous and yet, you still choose to defy me? Now look what has happened. We're going straight home, now."

Elizabeth's head shot straight up. "No! No, daddy. No! Please, I don't wanna go home-"

Lancelot's glare shut her up and she shrunk back from his soft growl. "Watashitachiha, katei tsumorida to watashi wa anata no kuchi kara kuru nin'i no kotoba o kikitakunai. Anata wa watashi o rikai shite imasu ka?" he dangerously whispered. His daughter whimpered and nodded. She put her head on his shoulder and cried silently not wanting to anger him any further.

The dark knight walked out to where the other two, noble, knights were. Percival, who caught first sight of the two, paced towards them. She smiled in relief. "I see you found-" she started but hummed in confusion when she heard quiet hiccups and gasps for breathes. "What is wrong Lancelot?" she asked with full concern.

"We'll be taking our leave now," the father gruffly said before walking towards the door.

Gawain caught up to them before they reached the door and said, "But you just got here. Why are you leaving so soon? And-" he narrowed his eyes at Elizabeth, "and why is Bessie crying?" Lancelot grunted and replied, "I caught her playing with a _sword_," he put an emphasis on sword while eyeing his daughter, "and she got hurt. It's just a minor injury but her actions were still unacceptable. And you still did it even after I told you not to touch one."

His reply was soon directed to her causing the young one's head to pop up. Her tears strained her cheeks as she spoke, "But I didn't mean too, daddy!"

"How can you not, when I saw you holding it with my own eyes. Don't you dare call me liar!"

A hand came upon Lancelot's shoulder making him look back. Gawain, with a look of concern said, "Don't you think you're being a bit too hard on her. Yeah, she slipped up but you don't need to jump to conclusions. Lay off the kid Lancelot." The crimson striped hedgehog roughly shrugged off the hand. He glared at Gawain.

"And who do you think you are to tell me how I should discipline my own daughter. You wouldn't know the first thing on how to raise a child you buffoon," he snapped.

"Hey! At least I don't scream at little girls you big jerk!" Gawain shouted, already boiling with anger.

Percival rolled her eyes at the two. They acted like jealous brothers at times. She went in between them holding her hands out. "Now, before you two start a brawl let me remind you there is a three year in our presence." The two backed away from each other a bit shameful they let their temper get the better of them. The purple feline sighed before continuing turning her attention to Lancelot, "And at least let me bandage her finger before you leave." Lancelot eyed her with hesitation. "It would do me great pleasure."

The midnight father sighed in defeat and handed Elizabeth over to Percival. The lavender cat nodded with appreciation and said, "Let's get you fixed up. We'll be back in five minutes." She walked to her bedroom to get the first aid kit, leaving the two men to glare each other down.

"Idiot," Lancelot started.

"Emo."

"Gullible."

Gawain gasped, "You take that back."

"You make me."

This was going to be a long five minutes.

The bandage was placed neatly on the tiny finger. Percival kissed the finger when Elizabeth held it up. She put the first aid kit away and said, "Okay, now let's head out to your father. I'm sure he and Uncle Gawain are already choking each other."

She went to pick her up but stopped when Elizabeth whimpered and shook her head vigorously. "No. She whispered. I don't wanna see daddy. I don't wanna leave. He's being a big meanie to me."

"You know your father's just trying to do his job. He loves you very much and he worries about you constantly. And you know how he get's when you're hurt."

Elizabeth crossed her arms. "He didn't have to yell at me. I just wanted to touch the sword!"

Percival's brow raised, "But did he tell you not to touch it before?" She chuckled when the young toddler timidly nodded her head, avoiding eye contact. She sat next to her and Elizabeth crawled on her lap. Percival began to run her hand through her quills.

"Well, it was wrong for you to disobey him."

"I know," she admitted.

"Can I tell you something?" the feline asked. Elizabeth nodded and leaned into the soft hand grooming her quills.

"Okay. Well, there was a time when you were a baby, you couldn't even speak, and something happened. Your father had accidentally hit your head on a wall. I can't tell you much since I was sworn never to speak of this by him but, I can tell you he was more worried than he was not too long ago."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah. He went straight to the infirmary almost to the point of tears. Your father would scream at anybody who touched you, yet he still wanted you checked. It almost got to the point where he would attack anybody who even looked at you. It was confusing, but still. He was so angry, so worried, the king had to come in himself to reassure him of your safety."

"Why was he so angry auntie?" Elizabeth voiced.

"He was mostly angry at himself for inflicting harm on you. He almost gave you to me saying he couldn't take care of you and he would only harm you. But after a few minutes of convincing I got him to believe in himself. But anytime you get hurt he immediately blames himself. You know he takes care of you all by himself, you're his first child, and you're his daughter, no less, so if any harm comes to you he gets riled up."

Elizabeth stared at her thumb before asking, "So daddy was mad at himself when I cut my finger?"

Percival nodded. "Most likely, yes. Don't get me wrong, he was upset that you defied him, as would any other parent or guardian but, most of the anger was probably directed towards himself."

The knight's daughter nodded her head, understanding her situation. She jumped off her lap and said, "I should probably say sorry to daddy for disobeying him, right?"

"That would be good."

Without a minute to spare Elizabeth grabbed Percival's hand and raced out of the room. She let go the minute she set sights on her father. She raced up to him and hugged his legs, barely getting her arms around them. "I'm sorry for not following your rules daddy. I promise not to touch another sword without telling you. Will you forgive me," she sweetly said looking up with.

Again, with those eyes.

Lancelot looked at Percival and Gawain who shooed him on. He kneeled down sighed. "Yeah," he said defeated, "I accept your apology. Just don't ever do that again." He encircled his arms around her which she gladly accepted. "Please, just, don't ever do that again, you hear me? You had me terrified," he whispered the last part for her own ears only. Elizabeth smiled and whispered, "I'm sorry."

As the two released each other Lancelot rolled his eyes as Percival awed and Gawain wiped a tear from his eye.

"That was so beautiful," he choked.

Percival laughed and Elizabeth giggled, not really knowing what was going on. Lancelot sneered, "Oh shut it."

Elizabeth suddenly bowed her head and sadly said, "Well, g'bye Uncle Gawain. G'bye Auntie Percival. I guess we have to go home now." She grabbed her father's hand and faced the door.

"Goodbye Bessie. I'll see you later," Gawain softly said, disappointed.

"Bye sweetie," Percival added with the same tone.

The crimson eyed male furrowed his eyebrows. He studied his daughter's eyes before sighing.

He would never win if she has eyes like those.

"I guess we could stay for a little while longer." Elizabeth brightened in less than five seconds. "Really daddy?" she exclaimed yanking at his hand.

"Yes but, don't expect me to let you off this easily all the time. Now, I don't want you going near any sword in this house, understood?"

"Yeah! Yeah, daddy. Thank you so much." Elizabeth reached for his head which he lowered. She kissed him on his cheek before running off and grabbing the other two's hands. "Hurry, we still have time to play baby!" she shouted.

"Wait up Bessie. Do you know how old I am? I don't wanna play baby, again!"

"Sucks for you, Uncle Gawain. Hey let's have uncle be the mommy," Percival snickered.

Lancelot watched as the three ran off to the back. He smacked his forehead. Did he just get played by his own daughter, again? He snorted with a blush and walked to the kitchen to get a drink. He put a hand on the cheek Elizabeth kissed and scoffed.

"Hmph! I'm going soft."

* * *

Translations:

Sutekide wanai Erizabesu-That's not nice Elizabeth.

Mochiron, watashi wa, watashi no aisuru-Of course I am, my dear.

Watashitachiha, katei tsumorida to watashi wa anata no kuchi kara kuru nin'i no kotoba o kikitakunai. Anata wa watashi o rikai shite imasu ka-We're going home and I don't want to hear any word come from your mouth. Do you understand me?

_Well, whadda' think? I really enjoyed writing this chapter, actually. It was fun. I tried to get Lancelot back on his persona but, still leaving a soft spot for Elizabeth. And yes, Gawain does call her Bessie. Sir Gawain and Lady Percival are kind of like Elizabeth's second parents except they won't have any type of romantic relationship and neither will Lancelot and Percival. Sorry. I just thought I should say that, just incase. Anyway, I put some foreshadow in there too. I know foreshadows are meant for the reader to figure out but I just can't hold it in. Lancelot wasn't just upset because the sword cut her. That's all I'm saying. Anywho, tell me what you liked and disliked, ya'know, the usual. Feedback, feedback and more feedback!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Lancelot and anyone related belongs to SEGA. Elizabeth and Lenore belong to me.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Oh…manners…

"So I fold my napkin on my lap then and then I eat?"

"Correct. Now, what do you do before you eat?"

"Umm….I forgot."

"No worries. Before you eat you always say grace."

Elizabeth tilted her head sideways. "Daddy, what's grace?"

"Grace has many meanings but in the context it was used in it means prayer, remember?"

Lancelot smiled as his daughter who had an ah-ha moment. She shook her head and pointed a finger. "Oh yeah! We always thank the Lord for our meals before we eat. I remember now." With nods from the two hedgehogs, they continued to walk towards the king's throne.

It had been a couple of years now. Lancelot was now holding the hand of his six-year-old daughter. Throughout the past three years both father and daughter had gotten to learn more about each other. Of course, they had much more to learn but there were things they didn't know. For instance, Lancelot found out that she was more advanced for her age, at least, in intelligence. Elizabeth, during her daily studies, has been showing her teacher that she was well above the standards. She was only six and while six year olds were just learning to add she could add, subtract and she knew how to multiply one digit numbers by two. With swelling pride, Lancelot decided to keep her in school. She seemed to enjoy it anyways.

The only reason he ever thought about taking her out was that in this age, females weren't usually allowed to go to classes. Women were thought of as only good for cooking and cleaning; house chores. Of course, Lancelot absolutely hated the idea. Percival had proved to rise up from the regular standard and become one of the few, if not only, female knight in this age. And not only was he brought up by a single women, who he called his mother, he was married to one of the more fortunate women. So he was really surrounded by educated women his entire life. Lenora was one of the more blessed. She was lucky to have her parents to educate her. Because of this, Lenora always told him that they would have to find a way to get her in school or at least to hire a teacher and Lancelot was going to follow up with that.

Fortunately, for him though, King Arthur broke that horrible rule from the previous king. He too felt women should at least have a chance so, he allowed the option. This didn't change the opinions of most male's who strongly disapproved of the new law but, it soon faded over. They couldn't do much, the Bible did say obey the laws of the land.

Onto Elizabeth, she had learned something unusual about her father. She'd noticed he would close in; meaning he wasn't so open when around others. She'd observed countless times. Whenever her father talked or even stood around people who weren't her, her aunt and uncle he was so….restricted. Even with them, he was a little different! If she were alone with him, he was normal, totally normal. She couldn't understand why but all she knew was that his eyes would change when facing other's. They'd become, somewhat, colder. It was weird but she did not ask about it. She didn't think it was too important to busy her father.

"Are you ready to meet King Arthur?" Lancelot's deep voice snapped her back to the present.

"King Arthur?" Elizabeth repeated.

They walked through the doors and the young one tilted her head as she heard her father talk with a female rabbit she did not recognize.

"Oh Sir Lancelot! You are early. Dinner doesn't start until the sunsets and that's at least three hours away," the brown rabbit voiced.

The knight chuckled. "Good afternoon to you too Vanilla," he kissed her hand and chuckled once more as the maid grew flustered.

"Forgive me, where are my manners?" she bowed, "Good afternoon Lancelot. Let me take you to where King Arthur is. Please follow me."

Vanilla started to walk when Lancelot nodded. Elizabeth trailed along losing her father's hand. She kept close behind his leg confused. To this stranger, at least to her, he was so kind and open. His eyes weren't cold. He acted as he did around Percival and Gawain, which was unusual. Usually he was the coldest to the strangers. With so many questions, she almost didn't notice her father stop. She stopped in time before bumping into his leg. Elizabeth peered from behind to see what was going on. She gasped as Lancelot's hand pushed her forward. She suddenly came face to face with the stranger.

"Daddy!" she yelped startled.

Lancelot raised a brow in amusement, "Elizabeth, go on. Be polite." Elizabeth only stood, frozen. She hated it when her father did this. He always pushed her into frightening positions telling her to introduce herself. She caught a glance of his eyes that told her to go on. With a gulp Elizabeth began.

"H-hello. M-my name is E-Elizabeth Ann du Lac. W-Wh-wh-" she felt a warm hand rub her back and she took a deep breath letting the soothing hand of her father comfort her, "Wh-what's your name miss?"

Elizabeth blinked as the stranger's eyes flowed with warmth. The more she studied her eyes the more comfortable she felt. What was this feeling? It felt so surreal yet so…so…

"Of course you don't remember me. You were only an infant when I met you? Oh, and my name is Vanilla the Rabbit but, you may can call me Vanilla sweetie," Vanilla excitedly exclaimed.

So maybe that's why her father was so gentle around her. She'd met them before. "Nice to meet you ," she said shyly.

"Nice to meet you to honey," the rabbit stood from her kneeled position and faced Lancelot with bright shiny eyes. "Oh, Elizabeth and Cream would get along so well don't you think? They could have play dates and we could dress them they could even have matching outfits. Isn't this great!" Vanilla clapped excitedly. Without waiting for a reply from the wide eyed knight she turned away and continued on her walk to King Arthur.

Behind her Lancelot and Elizabeth look at each other and smiled hopelessly. Then Elizabeth turned serious. "Daddy, who's Cream?"

They continued walking. "Cream is Vanilla's daughter. She's four years old now." Elizabeth nodded and from there they were silent.

The room to which they went was huge not to mention beautiful. Lancelot almost forgot what this place looked like. He'd been away for so long he almost didn't recognize the room. But one thing's for sure. No matter how long he'd be away Lancelot could never forget the azure king himself.

He was too loud to forget.

"My good friend, Lancelot, you're back! I see you got my invitation. I haven't seen you in ages. How have you been?" King Arthur patted the ebony hedgehog's back, a bit too hard, and laughed. Lancelot winced at the patting but smiled, painfully. He bowed before saying, "I have been well your majesty-"

"Skip the formalities Lancelot. It's just us. We're family here, right?" Arthur exclaimed.

Lancelot just rolled his eyes and shrugged. "Anyway, how have you been old friend?"

"Same as always Lancelot. Nothing's new. Say, where's little Betsy?"

The noble knight scrunched his nose. "Who's Betsy?"

Arthur looked around. "You know, Betsy." When all he got from the ebony hedgehog was silence he rolled his eyes and said dumbly, "Your daughter, Elizabeth! Jeez, I knew you were old but I didn't know it had such an effect."

"You're lucky your king."

"I know," Arthur rubbed his nose cockily. "But really, where is she? I haven't gotten to properly meet her."

"Elizabeth?" Lancelot called out. He looked around. Where was she? Instantly panic began to set in the crimson streaked hedgehog. "Elizabeth, where are-" his eyes widened as he saw his daughter poke at the king's scabbard. "Elizabeth!" he exclaimed.

Said hedgie straightened up as her name was called. She gasped as the azure hedgehog swung around causing the scabbard to turn with him. Elizabeth lowered her ears in embarrassment. She was going to get it now.

A calmly as he could Lancelot walked towards the child and took her hand. He exhaled heavily. "Now, you know how I feel about you and swords," Lancelot seethed through his teeth. Elizabeth giggled nervously whispering a quick apology before setting her sights on an azure hedgehog she recognized. He smiled brightly at her.

"My, you've grown quite a lot since the last time I've seen you, Betsy."

Elizabeth blinked at the nickname before shrugging it off. However, she was able to hear the snarl from her father at the mention of the pet name. It must've bothered him but, she didn't care. Anything to take his mind off her disobedience was okay with her.

Her tiny ear twitched as she heard a deep sigh come from Lancelot. "Elizabeth, introduce yourself to the king. Remember to be polite," he added.

Oh, so this was the person he kept bothering her about. That's why she had to go through all the reminders of manners and etiquette on their way here. She was meeting the ruler of the land. Conjuring up all the reminders Elizabeth blew out and started bowing. She took the ends of her tiny lavender dress and said, "Hello my name is Elizabeth. Nice to meet you King…." She clenched her eyes and mentally kicked herself. She'd been so distracted on the scabbard she didn't pick up his name.

"Uhh…king-"

Lancelot sighed, "His name is Arth-"

"Call me Sonic. Just Sonic," the king said gently.

Elizabeth looked between her father, who rolled his eyes, and the king who goofily smiled. She could confirm one thing.

If the king could cut off her father without getting killed then he must be a pretty good friend.

Lancelot and Elizabeth sat at the dining table with King Arthur and many other knights she didn't know. Her aunt and uncle even came. Unfortunately she wasn't supposed to sit next to them since apparently she would get too excited but, her uncle found a way to let her sit next to them; on conditions of course. He had to sit next to her, at least and she wasn't to talk one word if anybody else was talking. Unwillingly they agreed. So, Lancelot sat next to Elizabeth who sat next to Percival who sat next to Gawain.

For a while, things were quite boring to the young girl seeing as she could not understand the words the knights said. There were words like; chivalry, courageous, accolade and baronage. And trust me, there were many more. But being the daughter of a knight there were some things she understood. For instance she recognized any word that associated with a swords and…er, swords.

"Doesn't the depth of the fuller make it easier for the person handling the sword to strike," said a purple weasel who stuck a piece of broccoli in his mouth.

"Yes but it could also affect the accuracy of the strike," replied a maroon seal. "If it is too light, too much force could steer it from its pinpoint."

After swallowing a piece of meat a heavy-built buffalo said, "I just prefer to have my swords crafted without a fuller. All it just does is lighten the sword. A light sword won't create much damage. The more heavy the more damage."

This time Percival jumped in, "Yes but, someone would have to be very precise on their target. You won't have any damage at all if you don't hit your opponent."

The buffalo nodded. "True," he agreed.

"Now that you guys have got me thinking about swords and whatnot, could someone explain to me what the hilt is? I mean, the last time I asked, someone told me it was everything on the sword except the blade. But isn't the blade what makes the sword?" Gawain asked taking a huge chunk out of his meat.

The purple weasel nodded towards the red echidna. "You're right about that. Someone also said that to me but it doesn't quite make sense."

"Maybe they're talking about the point but I'm not quite sure myself," Lancelot sipped his wine.

"We should ask what it is to the blacksmith. He's a good friend of mine. He's sure to know," King Arthur suggested.

Everyone agreed and went back to talking about their next topic; armor.

She couldn't believe her ears. Did they not know what a hilt was? That was ridiculous! They were full-grown knights and not one of them knew what a hilt was. Elizabeth sat there blinking blankly and gaping. Her father eyed her, silently telling her to close her mouth but she would have none of that. Elizabeth's eye color turned a light red. Lancelot cocked his head at the sudden change.

"Why are you upset?" he asked quietly.

She only narrowed her eyes and abruptly stood up on her chair so everyone could see her. She tapped her glass of water lightly drawing everyone's attention. For her ears only Lancelot lowly said, "Get down from that chair Elizabeth or so help me-"

"Don't worry daddy," she winked, "I got this." Elizabeth ignored the ruby orbs glaring at her tiny form. She cleared her throat and replaced her mood to one of which was serious.

"Hi I'm Elizabeth. I'm sorry for rudely disturbing your dinner but I have something I need to tell you."

"I'm giving you one last chance to get down before I drag you out of this place-"

"Go ahead kid," Gawain said. Lancelot sneered at him.

"The meaning of hilt is the handle of the sword or dagger. Whoever told you that crazy statement needs to be placed in the, crazy house, uncle, because that's just insane." Elizabeth smiled innocently at the shocked expressions and said politely, "Thank you. You may continue." She sat down and continued eating her portion as if nothing had happened.

It was too bad they were in front of people because Lancelot would've made sure the second she ended her speech she wouldn't be able to sit for an entire week. Oh, how he wanted to be home right now. The silence around the table was painfully loud to the ebony male. He bowed his head and looked grimly at his daughter who only smiled at him. Elizabeth could tell he was furious but, at the moment, she didn't care.

He didn't even know what a hilt was.

He could only blame himself.

Lancelot was just about ready to leave when he heard someone say, "How'd you know that?"

Elizabeth and Lancelot perked up and faced the king. He smiled with fascination. "How'd you know what a hilt was?"

"Yeah," the buffalo commented, "None of us knew yet you did. So, how?"

The young girl smiled at them. She then replied, "I like to study swords so I asked my teacher if he could teach me some things when possible. They're really interesting."

"That's one smart daughter you have there Lancelot," the weasel smiled

"That's my girl! I can tell right now she'll be a knight. Of course, she would follow after her magnificent uncle," Gawain bragged.

Percival rolled her eyes but chuckled. She then whispered, "I'm proud of you sweetie. You're very intelligent."

Elizabeth blushed. "Thank you auntie!" She turned to her father and brightly cheered, "Did you hear that daddy? They said I was smart. I told you I had this. I told you." She waited for some type of positive comment but she received none. Lancelot didn't even look at her. He just nodded his head and continued eating. She looked back at the other's and found them to continue their discussions.

This confused her greatly but she had gotten the basic message. She should've never said anything. She's upset him yet again. Elizabeth tried to catch the attention of her father by making small gestures but he wouldn't look at her. It was as if he was ignoring her. Maybe he was. She didn't understand but she understood enough to stay silent for the rest of the dinner.

What did she even do?

Throughout their walk home it was deadly silent. The two du Lac's walked hand in hand. The night crickets chirped loudly and the moon was shining brightly even at its crescent shaped form.

The fact that they were even walking confused Elizabeth. "Daddy why are we walking? Don't you usually run? I thought you didn't want me walking out at nig-"

"Hush Elizabeth."

His demanding voice silenced her. For a few seconds she actually feared him. His voice was so sharp, so curt; she could almost see it cut through the night air.

"Daddy, what's wrong? Are you mad?"

His ruby orbs glanced at her before he tightened his grip on her hand. "I'm furious," he snapped, lowly.

Elizabeth winced at his remark. She bowed her head and pushed on. "Why are you upset with me? I told everyone what a hilt was. I don't understand."

The purple tipped hedgehog sighed as she didn't get a response from her father. She bowed her head and walked on. Why was he so mad? She didn't put an attitude into her explanation. She just said straight on. It didn't make sense. She probably said something and she didn't realize it. Well, whatever it was she had to apologize for it, otherwise he might hate her forever!

"Daddy-" she began but stopped as Lancelot took a deep breath. He stopped and she did with him. Lancelot faced her and scowled.

He was really angry.

"You, not only embarrassed me, but disobeyed me when I practically begged you to stop what you were doing. I understand your love for words but you didn't need to interrupt the dinner. It was disrespectful."

This was the part that greatly confused Elizabeth. It wasn't like she meant to be rude. She might've been rude in her mind but unless her father was physic, he had no way of knowing that.

"I don't get that," she exclaimed, she immediately lowered her voice as Lancelot gave her a warning glare, "I mean, I didn't realize I was being bad. I don't think I was being bad at all. All I just did was tell what a word meant. I didn't mean to embarrass you."

"I don't care about that anymore. What I find infuriating is the fact that after I told you, multiple times, to stop what you were doing, you didn't. Elizabeth, you know how I feel about that," Lancelot said with his voice sharp as a sword.

Elizabeth cowered and kept her gaze on the grass beneath her feet. She apologized lowly feeling a rising feeling in her chest. She blinked multiple times to rid of the tears pricking the corners of her eyes. To avoid her father's glare she took his hand and walked onward, the knight taking the lead.

The six year old had just finished taking her bath and was now putting on her nightgown. She raised her arms as her ebony father pulled the lavender dress down, having the dress loosely lay on her small body. The ruby eyed male picked her up and headed for her bed.

Since they had gotten home Lancelot and Elizabeth hadn't spoken one word, except for hygiene purposes. It had been silent and eerie yet no one had the will to make conversation. There had definitely been a change between them that neither of them liked.

As Lancelot was about to set her down Elizabeth protested, "No."

He raised a brow in question. "Hmm? What is it?"

The girl looked to the floor with a tiny blush. "Umm can I sleep with you tonight daddy?"

Well this was odd. He'd assumed she was mad at him and when she was mad she usually didn't want anything to do with him. He really had no choice though. He was still a bit upset about everything that went down but he couldn't just leave the girl alone or ignore her. She was his gift, his miracle, his daughter and he wouldn't do that, no matter how irritating she got. Plus, she would be stranded without him.

Without a sound he nodded and took his leave with the child in his arms. Once they made it to the bed Lancelot set his daughter down first before climbing into it. Once he laid his head down he only then realized how exhausted he was. He let go a huge yawn, one that exposed his canines, and rolled over to his side. His eyelids half-covered his eyes. Through the minimal amount of vision he could see Elizabeth study him. He finally closed his eyes and asked tiredly, "What is it love?"

"Are you disappointed in me?"

He sighed. He, seriously, wasn't in the mood to talk about the events of the passing day. All he wanted to do was rest. Unfortunately he couldn't do that when he could practically feel her stares.

"Elizabeth, I'm not disappointed in you. You know that," his eyes were now half lidded.

"Yes you are. I made you angry," she whispered. He could hear her voice water with oncoming tears. Lancelot lazily stretched a hand out and laid his thumb on her cheeks. Just as expected he felt warm liquid land on it. He quickly wiped them away and whispered, "My dear, when I'm angry it doesn't necessarily mean I'm disappointed in you. And you don't have to worry anymore. I'm not mad at you now."

"Really?"

He chuckled at how fast her voice got chirpy. He nodded slightly. He might as well humor himself.

"In fact, I was quite surprised that you knew the definition of hilt when I, myself didn't. Do you know what that means?"

Elizabeth tilted her head. "No. What?"

In a flash, quicker than lightning, Lancelot pounced on the girl catching her by surprise. She screamed in shock before she started to howl with laughter. Lancelot tickled the young one until she felt as if her sides were about to split open.

"You must not be the real Elizabeth. She couldn't know the meaning of hilt. No matter how intelligent I know she is," the crimson marked knight chuckled, "She's only six. Tell me where my daughter is or be sentenced to an hour of torture."

"D-daddy!" she laughed, trying her best to squirm away from his fingers, "St-stop. I'm Elizabeth. I-I'm Elizabeth!" She repeatedly smacked his fingers, in vain.

Lancelot raised a brow in mock suspicion. "Are you sure you're not trying to fool me because the Lord wouldn't like that?" He smirked as her eyes popped open with fear.

He always liked this part.

"Oh no," she yelled bolting up, "What if I'm not me? What if I've been abducted by aliens or a chip was placed in my head erasing my past self?" She patted her body frantically searching for any sign of fabrication. She then looked up at her father worriedly. "Daddy, what if I'm not Elizabeth? I didn't mean to lie. Please tell God to forgive me! Oh, I'm sorry."

Her eyes only widened with disbelief as Lancelot laughed heartedly. "Why are you laughing? This is serious! What if I'm some evil sorcerer and I don't even know it," she squeaked.

He quieted down and placed a finger in the air. "I know a way to find out if you're my daughter or not. You'll just have to answer this one question."

"Yes?" she almost screamed.

"Do you love Jesus?"

Elizabeth stared at him as if he were crazy. Her eye twitched with irritation and she said, "Well of course I do daddy. Why would you-"

"Evil things do not like love," Lancelot calmly said. He sat up forgetting he was tired and crossed his legs. "If you really were an evil sorcerer you wouldn't have said what you just said. They despise the Lord with all their being. So, in conclusion, there is no possible way you could be a sorcerer."

"But what if I have a chip in my brain?" she pointed to her head. She suddenly felt a lump in her head as if something heavy was in it.

He took her head and inspected her ear. He twisted her head side to side and blew in the tiny hearing appendage earning a small giggle out of her. Lancelot then kissed it. "All gone," he said simply.

As quick as it had come, the heavy feeling magically disappeared. An icy cool feeling was replaced and Elizabeth smiled. "Thank you daddy," she lightly said.

She was so innocent. She would believe most of the things someone told her. It was humorous to say the least. He chuckled before lying down again. "Come on now," he stretched his arm out inviting her to his chest, "it's time to sleep. It's past your bed time."

With a nod she immediately snuggled into the white patch of fur. "Good night daddy. And I'm sorry about today. I promise not to-"

"Elizabeth," he kissed her head, "do not ponder on such things right now. You were forgiven a long time ago. Go to sleep."

"Goodnight."

"Sweet dreams."

* * *

_Yep...I'm going to be honest. I wasn't entirely too proud of this chapter. I'm not making excuses or anything but...I blame it all on my laptop. It's been acting up lately and I had to wipe it clean. I backed it up and everything but the process took longer than expected. Anyway, tell me what you think! Feedback, feedback and more feedback!_

_Oh yeah, and before I forget (Oh boy, this is going to sound stupid but) what are flames? I always read in the author's note "No flames, they will be ignored" or something like that. Please explain._

Thank you. **R&R**

_**~God Bless You~**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Musicalocelot: Oh...Thank you! I was wondering what it was. Anyway I'm glad that you were smiling and kinda not becuase your face hurt...XD**

**Disclaimer: **Lancelot and everyone related belongs to SEGA. OCs belongs to me.

* * *

Chapter 7: What friends?

Today was quite a bit more interesting than most.

Elizabeth held, the little bit of homework, that she had against her chest while she walked to where the her teacher instructed. As she walked in her spot, between two boys, she was poked on her shoulder. A little, green, hedgehog with blue eyes about an inch shorter than her, waved at her when she turned back. She assumed he was about six, the same age.

Well, this was unusual.

For most of the year, so far, not one person talked to her. In fact, when there was a need for partners she was usually paired with the teacher; her being the odd one out. This didn't bother her one bit until later she noticed she was the only girl in her class. She couldn't recall seeing any other girls in the school but the issue soon escaped the hinges of her mind. She didn't really care anymore, anyway. But, she was used to the fact that she didn't talk to anyone, this was sort of a surprise.

Not wanting to be rude, Elizabeth gave him a timid smile and faced forward. The other hedgehog just smiled at her even though she couldn't see him. For the rest of the day the two never talked or anything. She assumed he must've mistaken her for someone else and it was just a one-time thing so, she didn't think much of it.

The young, ebony, hedgehog ran out to her awaiting father. Her short hair was tied in a tiny ponytail decorated with a cute lavender ribbon. Elizabeth jumped into her father's arms and hugged him. She missed him terribly, like any other day. The girl absolutely hated school. Well, not totally. Maybe she wouldn't if they moved on from addition. It was the easiest thing in the book.

"How was your day, my dear?" Lancelot asked, happy to see her. He knew school was good for her but, personally, didn't like being away from his only child.

Elizabeth shrugged. "It was good," she said. That was what she said every day but once in awhile she provided extra information. "It was a bit boring though. I missed you a lot daddy," she added.

Before setting her down Lancelot kissed her cheek and said lovingly, "I missed you too." He grabbed a hold of her hand and they walked. "How was the day boring?"

"I don't know," Elizabeth said, "It's just that I already know how to do most of the stuff and nobody talks to me. I already know what five plus three is. Daddy, why do I have to go to school? Can I just stay home with you?"

She couldn't understand why but she could see her father's stare turn into a glare. He looked straight ahead and she followed his gaze to see what he was upset about but all she saw was the open walk-way. Elizabeth tugged at his hand. Maybe some good news would cheer him up, "Daddy, guess what!"

"What," he huffed. She slightly jumped at the volume of his voice but continued, "I-I got all the answers right on my paper."

"Elizabeth, do you feel comfortable at school?"

Well this was out of the blue. Didn't he hear anything she just said? Why wasn't he excited? Why was he angry? She wanted to ask these questions but she found herself in the middle of an answer.

"Umm yes?" she didn't know if it was the right or wrong answer but it must've been wrong because his grip on her hand started to tighten. "Daddy?" she questioned worriedly, "Are you okay? Did I make you mad?"

Lancelot sighed. "Yes, I'm fine, dear. It's just…." He sighed again and replaced his hard features with a gentle smile. Elizabeth instantly brightened up at the gesture and smiled back. He chuckled at her and said, "I just don't want you to be uncomfortable. You know you can tell me if you don't like being there or something's wrong, right?"

Why was this a topic? She never said anything about being uncomfortable. She said it was just boring. "Yeah daddy. I know. But it's okay. I like school," she needed to tell him that so he wouldn't get upset again. "I get to learn stuff. It's not all boring."

"I'm glad," Lancelot said.

The two ebony hedgehogs nodded at each other and continued to walk home.

He felt horrible.

He felt like a failure more so to put it. What kind of father put their child through something like this? He was basically setting his daughter up to be anti-social; like him. He wasn't a doctor or anything but being anti-social isn't something girls should be.

Lancelot deeply sighed as he fell back onto the mattress. He put his hands on his temples and rubbed them. His head hurt and on top of that he wasn't feeling like the best 'daddy' in the world. The moon that was covered by passing clouds only shined the tiniest bit of light in his room. Elizabeth had gone to bed in her own bed, for once. For the longest of time, the knight had been trying to get her to sleep on her own, but most of the time it resulted in her crying because of the scary monster under her bed.

And we all know those eyes always win in the end.

So, most nights he usually slept with her; not that he minded though. But tonight he was glad the young girl slept soundly in her own bed. He needed some time to think. To relay the day.

After their little trip back to home, the day went on as usual. Elizabeth finished her school-work, they had dinner and then it was time for bed. But as Elizabeth went through the day without trouble Lancelot had her voice stuck in his head. Each and every time he saw her, her little voice said, "Nobody talks to me."

Why didn't he see this coming? Lancelot, of course, knew she would have a bit of a hard time in school but why couldn't anybody talk to the poor girl? They were six even, he was pretty sure they couldn't understand the complications of the system and how it used to be.

This thought tortured him for so long until he got up and went to check on her. He opened the door slightly and saw the child curled up in blankets and the mass of sheets rising up and down in a calm manner. Lancelot smiled at the peaceful sight and left leaving the door slightly ajar.

Perhaps he is worrying just a tad too much. He had to factor in that Elizabeth was not the type of person to make the first move. Well, for right now. In order for her to talk she needed some encouragement and she kept to herself, most of the time, when she wasn't surrounded by familiars. He was partly to blame seeing as he was an idle person but that was okay. As long as she was okay then he was okay. That was all that mattered. Her happiness.

With a lighter heart then before Lancelot traveled over to his bed and fell asleep the moment his head touched the pillow.

"Hi, I'm Tyrone."

She blinked. She hadn't even gotten three steps in the building and this hedgehog already was speaking to her. Elizabeth eyed him carefully. It was the same boy.

"Hello?" she said, unsure.

Three words in one day was a bit to take in. No one talked to her except the teacher. What do you say to someone who you've never spoken to before and all of a sudden they sputter out their name? It's hard to come up with words but, she couldn't be rude.

"My name is Elizabeth," she was going to put out a hand but decided against it. She, instead, quickly walked away to her assigned seat waiting for the class to start. Suddenly the same boy shyly sat next to her, cross-legged, and when Elizabeth turned a questioning gaze towards him he just folded his hand in his lap and smiled.

She couldn't hold the questions in any longer.

"Why are you sitting next to me?" she cut to the core. There was no use covering the question with honey. If she was going to get answers she needed to be blunt. "You never did before."

Tyrone turned his attention to the girl and he studied her. He suddenly felt a bit embarrassed and he looked to his lap. "I'm sorry. If you don't want me to sit next to you I can just-"

"No!" she exclaimed, hands up. Elizabeth's eyes widened at her sudden outburst. She placed her hands back on her lap and repeated, quieter, "No," she continued, "I didn't mean it like that. I don't mind you sitting next to me. Just…why?"

"Oh! Because nobody has talked to you and….I just thought, maybe, I could be the first one," the green hedgehog said timidly. His face was heated up terribly and he kept scratching the back of his neck.

Suddenly white hot rage filled Elizabeth's chest. Her eyes turned a light shade of red and Elizabeth crossed her arms. Tyrone gasped.

"W-what's wrong-"

"If you're sitting by me just because you feel bad, then you shouldn't have at all. I don't need you to fake being my friend!" she shouted. She drew attention to the boy and herself from the teacher.

The two tailed fox raised his ears attentively.

She didn't need his pity or any friendship he had to offer. She didn't really understand why she was upset or why she felt like crying but she just did. Maybe it was because everything just hit her at once. No one talked to her, everyone avoided her, she even attracted someone who felt so bad they were forced to talk to her. Was something wrong with her!? Was she ugly?

She didn't know but she did know that she didn't like anyone here. They all ignored her. Not one person tried to talk to her but this Tyrone person, and that was out of pity.

Point, blank, pity.

For the first time, in school, tears started to roll down Elizabeth's rosy cheeks. She stood up in front of Tyrone, who looked on the verge of tears, and yelled, "Go away!" and without any room for answer she ran off.

With class just about to start, everyone looked towards the direction of which the little girl ran. The golden fox, who was the teacher, called after her.

"Elizabeth!" he yelled. He turned towards the class and said quickly, "Everyone, please stay in your spots. Be good. I'll be right back." With that he hurried off.

Tyrone's eyes filled with hot tears. He put his head in his hands and silently cried. Some of his friends went up to him and tried to console him. He eventually stopped crying but he only looked towards the ground. He never took a glance up. Not even when the teacher announced Elizabeth was alright and that her uncle picked her up.

For the rest of the day, he only thought about how he always messed up.

She cried and cried and cried and cried.

Gawain didn't realize someone could hold so much water in such a small body. He almost thought she would be dehydrated afterwards so in order to get her to stop he had to say something. But, he wasn't very good at cheering others up.

"H-hey, Bessie, stop crying," he tried to be comforting by awkwardly petting her head.

Elizabeth lifted her head from his shoulder and looked at him gasping for air. Gawain wiped running tears from her cheek. "Cheer up. I bet your friends don't want you crying."

Wrong move Gawain.

Elizabeth's eyes turned a deep shade of purple one that made him want to be blue and she started to wail. She dropped her head on his shoulder and latched onto his dreads. Gawain winced as she pulled them each time she cried a high pitch.

"W-what did I do-oww!" he exclaimed painfully yet, worriedly.

When she didn't answer he just sat there and sighed, dealing with the pain. He automatically blamed Lancelot. He wouldn't be in this mess if he hadn't accepted that request from the king. In fact, King Arthur could be blamed for this also. He was the one that assigned the journey to Lancelot, so it was only fair he took part of the blame.

The sudden pulling of his dreads ceased. Gawain sighed in relief before coming face to face with the girl. Elizabeth looked at him with tears still rolling down her cheeks. The red echidna almost had to look away.

Lancelot was right. Those eyes could turn over the vilest villain.

"Bessie," he started gently, "What's wrong? What happened at school today?"

The ebon hedgie rubbed her eyes, "No-no one likes me uncle. No one. They don't talk to me, none of them!" She began to hiccup and gasp for air at the same time. "What's wrong with me? Am I-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa there, Bessie. Don't go jumping to conclusions. And that can't be true. No one talks to you? Not even your teacher?"

" does but he's the only one."

"No one else?" he urged on.

"Well," Elizabeth sniffled, "There was this one boy…"

Gawain smiled with triumph. "See? At least some-"

"But he only did that because he felt bad for me! I don't want a friend that fakes being one Uncle Gawain," she yelled. Gawain's eyes widened at the sudden outburst and then his eyelids lowered. "I-I even yelled at him. No one wants to be my friend Uncle Gawain. I don't wanna go to school anymore! I want daddy!" She lowered her head to his chest plate and, despite how cold it was, she buried her head in it and sobbed.

All he could do was stroke her quills and shush her. There was nothing he could say. He was never put into this type of situation before. Of course, Gawain knew it was once a law that females could not enroll in any type of education and that this law had just been re-written. Lancelot had talked to him about his worries about any problems Elizabeth might run into but, he didn't think much of it. Six year olds could barely read so, he didn't think it was a big deal.

But this just proved him wrong.

First of all, he didn't think a six year old could hold so many emotions. Truthfully, he only thought the two emotions they had was happiness and want. Well, when they didn't get what they wanted it they kind of threw a tantrum but still. What could he do? He couldn't go in and force all of them to talk to her, as much as he wanted to. Perhaps a few threats would-no. Elizabeth would never speak to him again. She seemed to be a bit like her father. Never wanting anything out of pity, and getting upset when offered it.

Speaking of Lancelot, should he tell him about this?

It would be the right thing to do but, he didn't know if anybody else noticed but, he has a record for being paranoid about her. The slightest misfortune and it's like they've just gone into war. The whole world would end because she tripped or she cut herself. Lancelot would march right in there and do something worse than threats to every kid in that building if he were informed about this. But, he couldn't keep something like this to himself, it wasn't in his place. And even if he wanted to he was almost sure Elizabeth would tell.

But he was doing this to take some of the stress off of him, like any other friend would. If he did keep this between them then they could figure out a solution by themselves and everything would be okay in the end, right? Well, that was what he was going with.

Gawain nodded at himself and praised his mind for coming up with such a brilliant idea.

"Hey, hey Bessie!" he tapped her back. Elizabeth lifted her head with tear stained cheeks. She seemed to have run out of tears. "Why don't we go out and get some pastries, huh? Then while we're eating we'll think of how to get friends."

"But don't we need to go out of the castle grounds to get that? Daddy doesn't like me going out there without him. Remember when you took me out and he found out? I didn't see you for a loooooooooonnnnnggg time," she explained stretching the 'long'.

The crimson knight shuddered. He remembered every detail of that horrifying day. He would was going to take that glare to his grave. "Yeah, let's not bring that up. And the only reason we got caught was because you told him."

"Was I not supposed to?" Elizabeth blinked.

Gawain shook his head, "No. You weren't supposed to tell. That was supposed to be a secret."

"A secret?" she repeated.

"Yes. A secret is just something two or more people say or do and they keep it between them. In other words; they don't tell anybody else."

"Oh," Elizabeth said, putting a finger to her chin. Then her eyes shined with interest, "Can we go to get pastries and keep it a secret Uncle Gawain?"

"That's exactly what I had in mind, kid."

* * *

_No, no, no. Bad Uncle Gawain. We arent supposed to keep secrets from our fathers. But i would be a hypocrite if I said I didn't so I guess he's won this round._

_Yeah, but this chapter jumped around a lot. Sorry. But it was needed and I introduced to new characters. Tyrone and Tails!. Two T's. Who knew? Yeah, obviously, Tails is older but he still has that genius mind. He's going to be talked about, some more, later but anyway... Tyrone... Yeah, he's already crying and he's barely spoken huh? But Elizabeth was supposed to be kind of mean. She needs some traits from her father and better way to put in the pity law. Everyone knows Shadow/Lancelot doesn't appreciate pity. It's just who he is. So, it's only normal Elizabeth has the same feelings. _

_About Lenora, I will describe her and what not because I do realize it's kind of confusing. But not until chapters, later, in the story. She kind of has an important part but, at the same time, not really. It's confusing but, oh well. That's all. _

**R&R**

_**~God Bless You~**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Musicalocelot: I think you've predicted well enough... Anyway, I wouldn't call this, finding out, but it's all up to you when you read. You'll understand what I'm talking about when you read the chapter.**

**Disclaimer:** Lancelot and anyone related belongs to Sega. All the OCs belong to me.

* * *

Chapter 8

All the kids in the class sat up with straight backs, hands in lap, and respectful words. More than what they usually did any other day. Well, of course, you had to go above and beyond if the king took time off his busy schedule to observe the schools.

The azure hedgehog smiled and nodded warmly as the young six to seven-year olds raised their hand politely and answered questions. He sat in the very back so not to disturb. It was very unusual for any king to just walk around, anywhere but his castle, but he had a good reason. King Arthur knew, from the very beginning, it was going to be hard to accept his new rule with females and education but, he was going to follow his beliefs. And ever since he learned Elizabeth was one of the first females to enroll in an ex-forbidden subject he wanted to see how she took it.

So far, he hasn't seen one sign of the little hedgehog. It was selfish and biased to say; he was quite disappointed. Not to mention he wasn't too keen on school. As he grew up he always took a disliking on any sort of subject, unless you didn't count snack time, that is. King Arthur would've put his head in his face and groaned loudly as the two-tailed fox went on about the steps to successfully achieve subtraction. But, he was king, and as king of the land, he needed to be a role model. However boring it was.

It was finally meal time, (King Arthur did a little dance in his head), and the kids were with their various food items and sitting next to their friends. The blue king was standing next to the teacher, a good friend of his, and they discussed topics about the school.

"What is it that you do here, Miles, besides the basic material," he asked trying not to eye the meat the kitsune had in his hand.

Miles readjusted his spectacles and answered, "Of course they do learn material other than basic mathematics. Reading and writing is a big part of the curriculum."

All he needed to hear was reading. He already came to the conclusion that school had to be the vilest torture to any man. But, he had to wonder…

"Do you teach anything on craftsmanship or anything to do with swords?" He must've sounded as if he were crazy because the yellow fox gave him a look of absolute bewilderment. Only for a second though. He must've, again, realized who he was talking to.

"F-forgive, my king, but I do not believe we provide that as a subject. There are teachers for that particular…study but, no, not here," Miles stuttered. He took a bite of the meat.

King Arthur just nodded. He decided against asking any other questions and it was quiet between the two. Right about now, the king would give anything just to return to his castle. At least he could train their, despite how easy the trainers were. It would give him something to do.

Just about when King Arthur was ready to discuss with Vanilla, who he brought just because she insisted, the entrance doors opened. Everyone except the only three adults were too busy in their own conversations to look. Gripping her father's hand tightly Elizabeth stood slumped over staring at the ground in misery. It was obvious to anyone, who had eyes, that she'd done her fair share of crying. Lancelot murmured something and they started to walk towards the professor.

Miles met them half-way and began to talk with the knight. Lancelot, absent-mindedly, answered the questions he was given and stared into his daughter's eyes. Elizabeth silently pleaded something, something King Arthur couldn't make out but, in the end, she just looked down. For a second he just stared at the three until the golden kitsune returned to his desk.

He started to walk towards the two and then stopped when he saw tears stroll down the young one's cheeks. King Arthur didn't know why he continued to walk towards them, it wasn't in his place, for the moment. But, he really wanted to know why Elizabeth was in tears. For some reason, it didn't sit well with him.

"Good day Lancelot," he started off lightly.

Lancelot immediately bowed before the king. "Your majesty," he said. His ruby orbs shot towards the young girl and without protest she bowed also. She barely whispered, "H-hello," before putting her hands to her face. She hiccupped trying to keep in the oncoming sobs.

The crimson marked knight sighed before saying, "Please excuse my daughter, my king," he stood straight, "as you can see, she's not in the best shape."

"If I may ask, what is the matter Lancelot? Why is she upset?" he asked, with genuine worry.

"In all honesty, I do not know the cause of her cries. This morning, we were already almost here until she started to form tears. I didn't want her showing up like this, dampening the mood so I took her back. But she will not tell me what is burdening her." Lancelot rubbed her head as she clutched his leg, shaking with silent cries.

'Then why is she here?' was all that ran through the king's mind. He didn't know why he felt so defensive towards her and her well-being but, he did. He, of course wasn't going to say anything but it didn't mean he wasn't going to do something.

King Arthur kneeled to teary girl and said softly, "Elizabeth?"

The girl called kept her hands to her eyes but put them down when Lancelot murmured, "The king is talking to you." She kept her eyes to the ground but as time went on she slowly placed her gaze on the kings green orbs.

"Y-yes?"

"If I remember correctly, you have a certain fascination in swords, correct?" A finger immediately rose to the knight almost pouncing on him. Lancelot backed away with wide alarmed eyes and clenched fists. A smirk played on the king's lips as he could basically feel the glares on him.

Elizabeth continued to look at him with her head slowly rising. She cocked her head to the side in mild interest. "Y-yes, I do, king," she placed her hands behind her back in sudden shyness, "Wh-why?"

"What do you say if, for the rest of the day, I be your teacher? We could just talk about swords." His smirk only grew as Lancelot's breath hitched.

Elizabeth's eyes glowed a light fuchsia. "Really!" she exclaimed wiping away some tears.

He chuckled, "Now, you know I never lie. So what is the answer?"

"Yes! Of course, silly!"

"Elizabeth!"

Right when her father shouted/growled she knew he meant it. She knew the meaning of the warning. Elizabeth looked at her father as he glared at her. Her eyes returned to a light purple and tears slowly filled her eyelids. Her head whipped to King Arthur's who kept his gaze on her. His expression turned from surprised to apologetic. Her eyes returned to the ebony hedgehog.

"Daddy," she whispered.

"Thank you for the offer,  
my king," the knight said, straining to keep his tone at level, "but, we'll have to decline the offer."

"But daddy," she protested but shut her mouth as a chilling glare was sent her way.

"Anata wa sono yōna koto o shinaidarou, soreha, Erizabesu wa akirakadesu?" he whispered harshly. The girl was only able to pick up bits and pieces from her father's teaching of the unknown language but, she gathered enough to shut up. Her ears lowered in defeat and despite herself she latched on to his leg and put her head in the comforting fur.

The king on the other hand had no way of interpreting the language. He knew the only reason Lancelot had learned the language was because his wife came from an unknown land that spoke it, but he didn't need a reference to know he was giving a harsh sentence. The cerulean hedgehog rose and sighed. Deep disappointment placed itself in his chest but he couldn't tell if there was another thing.

Longing?

No, that wasn't possible. He could count the times he'd seen the girl on his fingers. He couldn't have possibly grown an attachment to her so soon. So why was he feeling as if his soul was being ripped from hers?

"Well, that's a true disappointment Lancelot." He brushed the young one's quills with his fingers. "I was really looking forward to this."

"I'm deeply sorry, your majesty, it's just that-" Lancelot quickly explained.

"Yes, I know. It's her safety first. Rest assure, Lancelot, I may not act like it, but I deeply worry for her safety too," he laughed, "and it might have been a bit reckless to mention such an idea."

"I am forever grateful you are such an understanding king."

He waved it off, "I am forever grateful she has such a protective father. You don't find too many of those around anymore." King Arthur sighed and Lancelot dipped his head. The young king turned to leave while saying, "Have a pleasant afternoon Lancelot and Elizabeth."

Lancelot just grunted in reply and turned towards the exit. "Elizabeth, let's go," he sternly said. They began to walk and as soon as they were ten feet outside the entrance the girl stopped in place. Lancelot hummed in surprise and gazed towards his daughter. "Elizabeth?" he questioned.

Said hedgehog let go of her father's hand and rubbed her arm, timidly. She wanted to stay. She wanted to stay, with the king. For once, she needed to say something. Maybe not too aggressive, but stern enough to let him know this would make her happy. Perhaps his lack of understanding was partly her fault, she was, after all, determined to keep her first secret with her uncle. But she was starting to regret it. But, wait. She just promised to keep the pastries a secret. Didn't that mean she could tell him the problem?

_If you tell him this, he might go to extremes. You know your father Bessie. He's paranoid and whatnot. He will go above and beyond if you tell him any of this._

Maybe she could talk around the truth. Yeah! It was still telling the truth but, just in a way she found…..acceptable.

With a deep sigh Elizabeth said, "I w-wanna stay daddy."

Lancelot also sighed, but tiredly, "You know I do not want you anywhere near a sword until you are ready. I am sorry, my dear, but no. Now, come along. We have-"

"Daddy, no! I want to stay" her voice interrupted and was a bit higher. This caused Lancelot to raise his eyebrows in surprise. "E-excuse me?" he sputtered. His face hardened.

But that wasn't going to dampen her courage.

"Please, you said you don't want me crying, right? So, if you let me stay, then I promise I'll do my best not to cry. It'll make me very happy and- I-I just really want to stay."

Lancelot crossed his arms and only glared. "How do you expect me to allow you to do something you want to do when you won't let me talk?" he said, though surprisingly, his tone was barely harsh. The crimson eyed hedgehog kneeled in front of his daughter and sighed. He grabbed ahold of her arms and gently rubbed her arms with his thumbs.

"My love,"

Elizabeth instantly sparked with enthusiasm. He only said that when he was surrendering!

"Fine. But," he added, "just…just promise me you won't do anything reckless. I don't want to see one single mark on your body. If I do, you will not touch a sword another day of your life. Do you hear me?" He wouldn't be even considering this if she hadn't been crying all morning, if she hadn't looked at him with those darn eyes.

She nodded furiously and placed her tiny arms around his neck. She hugged him tightly and Lancelot hadn't even had time to return the embrace before she ran off.

"Elizabeth!" he shouted, cursing at how desperate and worried he sounded. The girl groaned silently before, pleasantly smiling at her father, "Yes daddy?"

He didn't know why, but the knight looked around before saying, "Please be careful. I'll be waiting before the school day ends."

She giggled. He was too funny. "Good-bye daddy." She ran in shouting, "I love you," and went into the building before he could say anything.

A light blush tinted his cheeks. It was funny how such a small thing could deteriorate his cold heart. Moments like these were something he never took for granted. Lancelot smirked and whispered, "Watashi mo, anata o aishite."

Her eyes sparkled and shined with brilliant interest. The endless amount of knowledge this hedgehog had been unbelievable. It was so amazing how, one right after the other, he would display facts and points about a sword, big or small, endlessly. There was no way, by the end of this, she wouldn't know everything there is to know about a sword. Actually, she hoped there wouldn't be an end to this discussion. She actually didn't want the school day to end. But, unfortunately, when there's a beginning, there is always an end.

So, she just had to make the best of the time she had.

"How is a dagger worse than a regular sword? I thought they were the worst," Elizabeth said.

"Now, I never said that. I said, it all depends on how the user of the sword or dagger or any lethal weapon uses it. It all directs on the person's accuracy, strength and agility. But I can see why you would think that," King Arthur looked up in wonder, "Well, most daggers are lightweight so if I were to base an attack on accuracy….I guess, it would serve as a good weapon. It does have its disadvantages too. For example, unless someone were too strike in a lethal part of the body, you never know if you've successfully taken down your opponent."

Elizabeth nodded trying to soak the information given. She and the king were both inside, apart from the regular room. King Arthur sat in a chair where he was bent over, elbows on knees, looking over his great friend's daughter. Elizabeth sat on the ground, Indian style, with her hands in the circle her legs made. She looked right up interested in everything the azure hedgehog had to say. It was quiet in the separate room, but they were okay with that. It gave them a sense of peace and, somewhat, freedom to talk about things they wanted to talk about. They couldn't hear the others. It was just them.

King Arthur was very happy at the moment. As Elizabeth would ask him questions he would always give an answer. If he didn't know a bit of information she was always seemed to know what it was. He couldn't help but grin and feel good whenever her eyes sparkled if she gained new information. A smile would almost split her face in half and she would barely sit. And the way her tiny and innocent like voice would shout with excitement. It was….it was heart-warming, to put it lightly.

It was definitely surprising how she was related to the cold-stoned black knight. From what he observed so far, she barely acted like him. The physical characteristics were there, but there were only a few traits she inherited. Well, he couldn't really assume this too soon. It was only her sixth year breathing. There were many more to come. But there was one thing he was sure about. There was a trait so alike, he deemed it an exact copy.

Their eyes.

See, if you took the time, Lancelot's eyes were doors to his emotions. His ruby orbs would swirl with so much emotion it was hard to take. His features would stay indifferent but his eyes would always betray his initial look. That is why he preferred his helmet on and closed. They secured his emotions. They blocked anyone from seeing the feeling he, so deeply, showed. Obviously, his eyes didn't change color with emotion like Elizabeth's. but, there wasn't much difference. If Elizabeth were to perfect the indifferent feature her eyes would still change color with emotion but unless you were someone close and knew the meaning of the colors, they had no way of knowing the true emotion she felt. You had to look deeply within.

It was the only way to figure them out.

Elizabeth could resolve her eye changing stature by keeping a helmet over her head, that is if she was really keen on it but that thought angered the cerulean king. The mere thought of her face covered, hiding away her eyes set blind white hot rage in his chest.

Her beautiful, innocent, eyes, covered.

King Arthur had to remind himself, this was never said. The thought was just something he…..thought. It wasn't something that was really going on. He had to calm down.

"King Arthur, are you alright? Am I asking too many questions? I-I can-" the girl started. Her hands were folded over her chest and her eyes turned a bright purple.

"Please," he interrupted, strained, and released the grip on his chair, he didn't even know he had, "call me Sonic. It's alright. And, no, you aren't asking too many questions. In fact, I would be very delighted if you would ask more."

"Ok, but I have to tell you something," she dipped her head and played with the ends of her dress.

A sudden urgency sprang through the blue king. He had no idea why his emotions were on edge when he was around this little girl but that question couldn't stop his emerald eyes from widening a bit. He leaned forward as if that would heighten his hearing. "What is it, Elizabeth?"

"M-my daddy said I shouldn't call you that because I won't be showing good manners and I want to be the best for the king. So, I don't know if I should still call you…Sonic. I don't want to get daddy angry but," she looked up at him, eyes looking as if they were liquefied, "I don't want to disobey you. What should I do?"

King Arthur silently gasped.

He couldn't help it. The fact that this girl cared so much about something so trivial as a name, it piqued his interest. He couldn't help but touch her cheek. His finger gently rubbed her cheek until his hand fully cupped it. The blue hedgehog softly smiled as Elizabeth gasped in surprise at the soft touch.

"Why don't we make an agreement." He retracted his hand sat straight. "Would you please stand?"

Elizabeth scurried up.

"I have an idea. To make your father happy, when you are around him and anyone else, you call me King Arthur. And then when we're alone you may call me-"

"Sonic!" Elizabeth finished happy that the plan was thought up. She could please everyone without hurting anyone. It was the ideal plan!

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she shouted and jumped on the blue hedgehog. King Arthur gasped, this time audibly, and his eyes widened when he was brought into a tight embrace. Warmth spread throughout his body and his hear pounded widely. What was wrong with him? Why-why did he feel so…so…

Elizabeth squeezed a bit harder and mumbled quietly, "Thank you…Sonic."

He didn't know what to think or how to feel. This girl, this small girl brought him warmth he hadn't felt in years. She made him feel relaxed yet so giddy. It was confusing and tiring but he still returned the embrace with as much strength.

"The pleasure is all mine, Elizabeth."

Lancelot waited, impatiently, for the class to be dismissed. He crossed his arms waiting for his daughter. He did this almost every day but, that didn't it got easier. He didn't like to admit this but he didn't enjoy the fact that he was separated from her for almost the entire day. Although he also didn't like pondering on the thought it was unavoidable; what if something happened? It was foolish, yes, but he always went through this.

What if something happened to Elizabeth and he was yet to be informed. Why wouldn't the school send over a messenger as soon as something happened? This was his daughter! He had the right to know what was going on. Lenora's death had made him paranoid. She was already gone, he couldn't bear the thought of…oh, Lord. It would be horrible. He was sure he would go into a state of depression. He was sure he would destroy anyone and anything he saw if the unthinkable were to happen. If he goes in there and find out something happened to his daughter he would-

"Hi daddy!"

Lancelot blinked before turning to see his Elizabeth jump into his arms. All previous thoughts escaped his mind as he quickly embraced her. "Hello Elizabeth. How was your-" he began but his ruby orbs widened in alarm as the ebony girl ran out of his arms and to somewhere else.

Somewhere else where he wasn't.

The knight could care less about anything right now. He drew attention as he yelled out her name and chased after her.

Elizabeth ran. She ran as fast as her tiny legs could go. She needed to see him, to apologize to him. After another talk with King Arthur (she told him about Tyrone and made him promise to keep it a secret) she decided to go with his answer. Apologize. So here she was running and she could hear the heavy footsteps of her father. She knew he had incredible speed. Speed that she'd seen only a few times in her life, so it was a wonder why he didn't use it. But that didn't matter now. Right now, she needed to find Tyrone and reform any piece of oncoming friendship they had.

As she slowed down to observe her surroundings. She caught sight of the little green hedgehog, out of the corner of her eye. He held onto a woman's hand and was about to walk away.

"T-Tyrone!" she yelled.

The green hedgehog's shiny blue orbs blinked towards the origin of the sound. Tyrone blinked again as the ebony female stood in front of him in a blink of an eye.

"Hi," she panted. Running took a lot out of you.

He gasped a bit startled. Then his eyes dimmed. He looked to the ground, sadness and woe surrounding him. His mother questioned him about the girl before Lancelot finally turned up. The crimson striped hedgehog said, "Excuse me for my daughter's behavior." He glared at her and right there and then Elizabeth knew she was in for it. But she needed to apologize.

"I'm sorry once again," Lancelot apologized grabbing his daughter's hand, "We'll be on our-"

"Tyrone, I'm sorry," Elizabeth interrupted causing Lancelot to fume. But she didn't care right now. This was important. "I'm sorry for the way I acted. You were trying to be my friend and I was mean to you. I hope you can forgive me because," she paused to soak in how his eyes shined with happiness, "because I don't want to lose the only friend I have."

He was taken aback. "You-you want me to be your friend?" he questioned smiling brightly. Elizabeth nodded, though winded. Her face was flushed, she was panting and she was pretty sure she was a mess. This was no way to request friendship but she had to try.

"Please?"

The little hedgehog looked up to his mother to see her gush and smile with warmth. He looked to Elizabeth's father who stared surprised at both of them.

There was no way he was going to decline that offer.

Tyrone shook his head furiously and before he had time to realize it Elizabeth had jumped on him, squeezing him in a death-grip. She released him after her father whispered a harsh one and timidly said, "I'm sorry. I just….." she exhaled, "Thank you". And with that she said her goodbyes and she was gone. She was gone, away. But he wouldn't be moping around the room anymore. He wouldn't worry about messing up every minute.

No, because he's just gained a new friend.

* * *

**Translations:**

**Anata wa sono yōna koto o shinaidarou, soreha, Erizabesu wa akirakadesu?-You will do no such thing, is that clear, Elizabeth?  
Watashi mo, anata o aishite-I love you, too.**

_Well, what did ya' think? Yeah, some mushy, gooey stuff but you know what, that's why I put this story in the family category! Anyway, on with the story, I don't know if you've caught this but there isn't a title for this chapter. I know crazy, but it's because I couldn't think of one. Not because I was lazy. So, I might come back and type one up but for now, make something up. Umm...what else..oh! Yeah, Tails is the teacher. In the beginning I was going to make Arthur and Miles friends, like, best friends but, I realized the king views Lancelot as his closest friend already, so...no. But he's called Miles because I think it's more professional. _

_And now, the scene with Elizabeth and King Arthur. Yes, they got something going on. It looks like King Arthur's starting to form attachment and a bit of something else with Elizabeth. I don't know what the word's called but I'll think of it! I will be honest, the reason I didn't type the discussion about Tyrone was because I was lazy and I didn't think it would serve any purpose. But, pay close attention to this section. It has a lot to do with later chapters._

_I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship between Tyrone and Elizabeth. And didn't you think it was funny how Lancelot was going off, in his head. he's too protective. But she is daddy's little girl. And also, sided note, if you read carefully you can see a trait Elizabeth has formed. something similar to her father's. She will accomplish any goal she deems worthy of. have you noticed that Shadow/Lancelot will not let anything get in their way if they need to finish a goal? Well, I've made Elizabeth like that. _

_To think, I thought i couldnt get in stories over the week, huh? I know I'm rambling but, just one more thing. Later I will put a chart on what Elizabeth's different eye colors mean. I've read over the chapters and I realized it can get a bit confusing so I came up with this. I actually got the idea from a book I'm,currently, reading. _

_(Haha, look. the first letters of each paragraph spell "Wait". I'm too good...no)_

Thank you for reading. **R&R**

**_~God Bless You~_**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Heaven

"Elizabeth Ann du Lac! This is the fourth time I've had to tell you to wake up!" Lancelot, the father of the girl called, had a strong scowl on his face and his hands planted on his hips. He glared at the mass of ebony fur and blankets on the bed.

The clump slowly moved up. Elizabeth, now ten years of age, groaned. She rubbed her sleepy eyes and focused them on her father. She looked him up and down and observed his irritated form. All she did was close her eyes and fall back onto the sheets. Lancelot's breathe hitched and he bared his fangs as he shouted, "Elizabeth you better rise from that bed or face the consequences!"

When she didn't respond he walked over to her and ripped the sheets from her body. Immediately, she started to squirm and whine with discomfort. She put a pillow over her head and growled loudly. "Why do I even have to go to church!? Can't Tyrone just tell me what I've missed?"

"I'm not just taking you to the church just to make you miserable. I'm doing this for your benefit," he snapped, "Now, get up."

Not wanting to hear anymore of his shouting, Elizabeth rose and glared, eyes a light red, at her father before, hesitantly, climbing out of the bed. She, at first, accidently bumped into her father, on her way to the washroom, but as Lancelot waited for an apology, she just snorted and walked away.

The ebony male in inhaled and exhaled deeply and tightened his fists. He chuckled in angered way and shook his head. "You, girl, are giving me one large headache," he muttered to himself and walked out of the bedroom.

Elizabeth finished putting on the dress that was hanging. The light purple dress reached to the tops of her feet which were enclosed with flats. The short sleeves were puffed up. The middle section of the dress was a darker purple but then returned to the original color. Around her mid-section was a black bow. As of now, all that was left was for her hair to be made.

The girl sat down, on the floor, as her father sat on a chair behind her. He held a brush in his hand a section of her quills. Elizabeth had her chin in her head and crossed legs, grumbling. Lancelot frowned at her before saying, "Fix your attitude and straighten up. I don't favor bad posture." Obeying, she did just that but still slightly slouched her shoulders. Lancelot grunted at her but didn't do anything but start to brush her quills.

It was very unusual that any male even go near a female's hair, even more so to style it (in this time period). It was, more so, the woman's job to do anything of the sort. It was both weird and degrading if a man do this but Lancelot could care less. To be honest, he kind of liked doing this. It wasn't as if he didn't have a choice. There was always a maid around for the job but he didn't like the idea of anyone touching her quills, except for him. It was an unusual feeling but he went by it. Brushing the tangled locks not only calmed him, but he really felt they were their closest during it.

Well, not now, of course.

Two beings couldn't exactly bond if they were irritated with each other. So, as for right now, the two sat in silence; Elizabeth picking at the ends of her dress and Lancelot brushing. For awhile nothing went on, and then, the father started to hum. It started out as a barely audible hum. One so low, Elizabeth couldn't hear. Then, the sound started to louden. Lancelot started to sway his head as he recalled the tune and soon his daughter started to move also.

The rhythmic tune was soothing to both pairs of ears. The deep sound of Lancelot's voice cleared up the irritation and replaced it with a more calming aurora. The knight finished with her quills leaving it down and straightened. It lowered to her mid back and gently spread across her shoulder. Lancelot set the brush down and Elizabeth stood up. He kneeled studying her and then started to pat down the crimpled patches of fabric. As he did this Elizabeth held onto his shoulders to keep herself from falling. She then thought of the tune he sung.

"Daddy, what's the song you just sang? I liked it," she asked.

Lancelot inspected her one last time before standing up. He smirked at her and took her hand. "The song is something your mother used to sing to you when you were still in her stomach."

She wanted to know how she had gotten in her stomach but there were more pressing matters.

"Where is mommy, daddy? Tyrone has one and she's always with him. Does she not like me so she won't come out of her hiding spot?"

Elizabeth instantly regretted the question as her father's visage got stone hard. His features looked pained for a minute before his face visibly softened. He sighed heavily, sadly smiled at her. Her ears lowered.

"Daddy-"

"Elizabeth, don't worry," he interrupted, "And your mother loves you very much, but she's in a better place. Remember the place I told you, where people go later in life?"

"You mean heaven?"

"Correct, your mother is there right now, but don't worry, you and I will see her one day. I promise," Lancelot said nodding.

The young girl also nodded, looking forward. She then said, "Oh wait, you didn't tell me what the song was called."

He smirked, "It's called "Dearest"." Lancelot pushed open the church doors and was happy to see the service just about ready to start. They walked, hand in hand, to a seat somewhere in the middle. "I'll teach it to you after you've mastered Japanese."

Elizabeth gave him a questioning look. "Why?"

"Because the song is in Japanese, my dear," the church organs began to play, "Now hush."

Elizabeth continued to gaze at him even though he looked to the front. She tilted her head in wonder. How was she supposed to learn a song in the language her father was teaching her? She'd gotten the basis of the language down, but it was still a bit difficult for her. And the thing was, she really wanted to learn it. It sounded so….so magical. That was the only adjective she could describe it with, and even that seemed to be too less of a word. She sighed and paid attention to the pastor who spoke.

The white feathered goose, who was dress in a white robe, spoke with much glee. His voice was loud and bold but somehow seemed to speak with such a soothing tone. Lancelot and Elizabeth both took a liking to his voice. Just listening to it made them feel….calm. And it wasn't only his voice. It was also the way he spoke. Now, every pastor is a good one. They spread and teach the word of God. But most townspeople loved this one. He not only spoke clearly, he added things to make the service interesting. Frequently he would add a joke or two to make others laugh or he would relate any verse or teaching to a real life situation. Something everyone could relate to.

"I hope everyone had a wonderful week, yes?" he asked with a gleeful smile as he placed the Bible on the glass stand. A low rumble of maybe groans filled the church. The geese frowned.

"Well I know there are dumb people out there, but my word, be happy you're alive," he chuckled. A burst of laughter spread throughout the church.

"No, but I am happy to see you all here. I do not think I see any new comers but even so I will introduce myself," he scanned the multiple rows of seats, "I am Pastor Thomas and I am…well, the pastor…" he said slowly earning a few chuckles.

He smiled brightly before announcing, "Okay, let us start with opening prayer." He said, "Let us pray," before bowing his head.

"Dear heavenly Father, thank You for gathering us all here today to come hear your word. If there are other's traveling on their way here I ask that You protect them. I pray for this service to run smoothly and that by the end of this everyone one of your people will walk out of here, not the same, but with new hearts, Lord. I ask You to talk through me and use me as a vessel to teach these wonderful people of yours. In Jesus name, thank You for answered prayer. Amen."

Murmurs of amens were heard and Pastor Thomas began his preaching. "I will now, please ask you to open up your Bibles to Revelation 24:4."

Elizabeth looked towards the brown book that her father held. She had tried herself to look through the book and find where the pastor was, but every time she'd finally gotten to the page, he would already be done reading. So she just decided to let her father do the finding and she'll just follow along. When Lancelot had flipped to the verse he put the Bible in between them so they could both see.

"And I read," Pastor Thomas began, ""He will wipe every tear from their eyes. There will be no more death or mourning or crying or pain, for the old order of things has passed away." What I have read has just stated a part of the topic of today's service: After death, or heaven."

Immediately Elizabeth's ears perked. She patted the side of Lancelot's hand and whispered, "Daddy, he's going to talk about where mommy is!" Lancelot smiled and nodded. He rubbed her back and they faced the front.

"Death is something no one likes, but it is unavoidable. Every living thing must come to an end. But after death, everyone goes through judgment from the Lord. It is stated in Revelations that whoever is in the Book of Life shall enter into heaven. If not, they are casted into the lake of fire. Let us say your name was in the Book of Life and you have been granted access through the gates of heaven. You are now with the Lord and his people, rejoicing onto the fact that pain and misery are no longer existent. In heaven, there is no such thing as disease, pain, tears of sadness, and death. Your soul is at peace. It has now placed itself with the Lord and can forever be at rest, peacefully. So, I stress, it is okay to mourn and grieve for loved ones but do not lose faith in our God. He has taken them away to a place where pain and misery do not exist. A place where they are not exposed to the underlying effects of sin. A place of where they will be truly happy. And I can't wait to see that special place. They do not say, "He is in a better place now," without reason. Now then, let us move on to how to get in. You can't really enjoy a place if you're not in it."

Wow.

That was all she could think of at the moment. Elizabeth had heard of heaven. She knew it was supposed to be a wonderful place but, this seemed magical, way beyond anything she could ever dream of. Just to think, there would be a place where her father wouldn't get mad at her anymore. There was a place actually like that. It was real! The idea of heaven sparked the gears in her head. Suddenly her mind was filled with pictures of a pure white castle with gold trimmings. In the castle was her mother her father and of course herself. They were all on a bed just hugging each other. All of them were dressed in white, softer then cotton, material; like silk. The bed on which they lied on was big enough to fit four families, but it was all for them. She didn't exactly know what her mother looked like so she envisioned a taller version of herself. Elizabeth laid between Lancelot and Lenora and all of them snuggled closer to each other purring, love and warmth radiating. The silence that was among them wasn't uncomfortable. It was just the opposite actually.

She didn't know why she imagined heaven being that way but that was the first thing that popped in her mind. The picture was so realistic too. The feeling she got from it left her dazed and happy. And so, for the rest of the service, Elizabeth daydreamed about the different possibilities of heaven; how it looked like. She barely recognized her father's voice because she was so into her mental pictures.

"Elizabeth," he called for the third time.

The ebony girl shook her head. "Huh-what?" she looked to the sides and then up at her father who mildly scolded, "Why do I find that today, I must repeat myself several times? Come along. Church has ended," Elizabeth just giggled childishly before grabbing her father's hand.

(0…)

"What do you think heaven looks like, Ty?"

The young boy moved his lips to the side of his face and concentrated hard on his homework, which consisted of multiple problems of division. "Hmm? I don't know. Why do you ask? Oh and what is 54 divided by 9? " he said.

"Six. I don't know, it's just that in church the pastor was talking about it and my mommy is up there. I just wonder what it looks like," Elizabeth said in wonder. Her chin was in her hand as she looked up and twirled the pencil around. She turned her head to Tyrone who was copying her paper. Her eye narrowed and she snatched the paper away.

"By the way, where were you?" she questioned getting really close to him. Tyrone's muzzle immediately turned shades darker and he put his hands up keeping her from getting any closer. "I-I was there, I promise," he added after she eyed him over she placed herself back her seat.

"How come I didn't see you?" she said.

"I came in late. I wouldn't wake up. I'm sorry."

Elizabeth looked at him funnily, "There's no reason for you to be sorry Ty. Tell you the truth, daddy almost blew a gasket Sunday when I wouldn't wake up," she giggled. She then looked at his paper, half done, and decided to help him. She took her own pencil and started to fill in some of the answers.

Tyrone observed, astounded by how fast she answered the problems. "How come you're able to solve the problems so easily?"

It took the green hedgehog to snatch his paper away from her before she answered him. "Hey!" she shouted, "Why'd you take it away from me? You were copying my paper before?"

"Well, that was before, and now I feel bad that you're doing all the work. Let me just do the rest, okay," he replied. Elizabeth studied his eyes which darkened before concentrating on the paper. His face scrunched up as he fumbled with his bottom lips. She didn't know why, but she felt a very funny feeling in her stomach and it was really weird when her cheeks heated up. She touched them and gasped at how hot they were.

What was happening to her and why? She had never blushed when she was around Tyrone. And her stomach felt like it was doing flips. Was she sick? It didn't hurt but it felt weird? A hand rose and she felt her forehead. She wasn't forming a high temperature, so what was it? All Elizabeth knew was that something was wrong with her because when Tyrone asked if she felt okay she actually felt faint. Especially when she peered into his eyes.

His eyes were lovely, though.

"I-I'm alright," she lied through her teeth, "Are you sure you don't want any help?"

"Yes. You've done a lot. I'll do the rest. Thank you Elizabeth."

Speechless, she nodded and sat quietly, waiting for the school day to end so she could go home. Her stomach was really bothering her.

(0…)

"Why do we have to go to dine with the king again? This is the third week in a row. We usually don't go this much," Elizabeth whined. Percival chuckled while she helped put the girl's shoes on. "You do know we will be doing this every day. You and your father didn't do this before because you were a bit young, but now that you're a little older he has agreed to do this. All immediate family members of any knight have to dine with the king."

Elizabeth only groaned. She played with the end of her dress and grumbled, "It's no fun there. I like it better when it's just me and daddy."

"Why is that?" Percival questioned, putting her hair in a ponytail. She had offered to fix the young ones quills but she had declined and said she would rather have her father do it. It was a rather odd answer but she had decided to let it be.

"Because when it's just us I don't have to call him father." The purple feline raised a brow.

"Apparently saying that shows" she lowered her voice to imitate Lancelot's," good etiquette." Elizabeth rolled her eyes and continued her grumbling. "Plus, I won't be able to have dinner with Ty and his mommy anymore! That just takes away the fun in everything. I mean, what's the point anymore!" she exclaimed.

Well this was rather interesting. This Ty person she had recently hearing a lot about must be really something if she's this upset. Percival put the brush down and put a hand on her hip. "So this Ty person must be really important, huh?"

Elizabeth sighed. "Yeah, Tyrone. He's my friend. Well, my only friend from school. I don't think any of the others like me." For a moment the two were silent. Percival sadly looked at the wilting form before her. She tilted her head and reached out for her.

"Elizabeth-"

Said hedgehog, jumped off the bed she sat on. She shrugged her shoulders and shook her head. "It is nothing to worry about though. As long as I've got Ty I think I'm alright. Tyrone's all I need," she winked.

Percival only blinked in amazement. This girl, no older than ten, could push aside the fact that she only had a single friend and not let it burden her. She seemed so cheery, so optimistic about it. It was rather unbelievable. A soft smile played on her lips. She'd been like this too. Back when she was younger, all she had said was that she wanted to become a knight. And, of course, she was viewed as weird, strange, hopeless, and any other word associated with those. Women weren't viewed as superior to men so she was always looked down upon. But here she was and all it took her was her own strength. Strength Elizabeth seemed to show at such a young age. So, she showed no regret when she said, "You're right. As long as you have that one friend, you don't need any others. Now, why don't you go get your father and fix that mess on your head, yeah? We have to leave soon."

Elizabeth laughed as she shook her head rapidly messing up the jungle she called quills even more. "Aunt Percival, don't you know this is the new fashion?" she struck a pose before giggling wildly and running out of the room.

Percival shook her head. "What a special child."

(0…)

The dinner was as she expected. It was boring beyond belief. Not once was did Elizabeth find her head move from her plate. Maybe when dessert was served she might've smiled but other than that, that was the bit of emotions she displayed the whole time. This dinner was boring. The knights were boring and for the first time in her life she actually wanted them to stop talking about swords. She hated how that was all they talked about. Didn't they have other things in their lives? She would be fine if she talked about math, it was her most hated subject but still. It was better than this!

Her cheek was smushed against her hand and her fork lowly scraped her half empty plate. The gold colored plate was filled with tiny scratches she was sure to be asked about. But she didn't care. She just wanted this to be over. Elizabeth groaned and turned her head to her father who concentrated solely on a lizard. He and the other knight had their conversation while the others were also in their own individual conversations. She sighed and looked back at her own plate and continued scraping. As much as she wanted to, she couldn't interrupt her father's discussions. It would be rude.

Elizabeth, again, exhaled loudly and observed the following attendants. There was, of course, her father, uncle, and aunt. There was also that buffalo from last time but she didn't see other's from last time. She was pretty sure that brown bunny and purple chameleon weren't here last time. But it wasn't like she cared. Her purple orbs traveled around until she gasped. She jumped in her seat and dropped her fork. It clanked against the plate, but made little to no disruption amongst the others. Suddenly a wide smile almost split her face in half.

She didn't know eyes could go that way.

There, a few seats away, King Arthur made the funniest face he could muster. He sat cross eyed with a goofy smile. He stayed like that for awhile before making another one, this time he pinched his ears stretching them out while he puffed his cheeks out and squeezed his eyes shut. Elizabeth found herself laughing wildly, having to put her head down. Her shoulders shook. She looked around, wiping a tear away, wondering how no one noticed. They were probably too deep in their conversations. She turned back to the king and blinked as he was eating and discussing with someone as if nothing had happened. She tilted her head in confusion, but then smiled brightly when he winked at her.

From then on, King Arthur would make funny gestures to keep her entertained. There was once a time when he actually got caught but was able to play it off to her surprise. She couldn't exactly grasp why he would even risk it in the first place. Why would he make funny faces for her? Was it because he could see her boredom? Was it because he just felt like playing around? Or was it for other reasons? Well, whatever reason it was Elizabeth hoped it would continue to will him on.

These dinners were getting funnier with each passing day.

* * *

_Can't ramble. Gotta run!_

_Feedback, feedback and more feedback!_

Thank You. **R&R**

_**~God Bless You~**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Random Person: Before I go off answering your review, I just need to tell you something first. I read your review at around ten at night, I was just about to go to bed, and you had me crying. I know it sounds stupid but I was literally almost in tears. It made me really happy and I couldn't sleep for forever because I was too happy! Thank you so much. Anyway I'm glad you like Elizabeth and I'm happy you think that the OCs aren't horrible. I hate that also. Yeah, I really try to keep them in character as much as possible, but I also want them to act their roles. for example, Lancelot. I think he would still have the same demeanor but he would be softer with his own child. Yes, Cream will most likely be an important character in this story. I'm not planning on changing anything...yet. I'm glad you're a Christian. There should be more of those on here, right? My favorite character has to be the dark hedgehog himself, Shadow. I'll admit, I am obsessed with him, but Sonic and Silver are both in second place. Oh yeah, about Tyrone and Elizabeth! I know, I wonder what'll happen in the future between Tyrone, Elizabeth and Lancelot. *Smirks deviously* And I'll update as fast as I can. ;)**

**Musicalocelot: I wonder what's wrong with King Arthur? We'll just have to keep reading won't we? Haha, anyway yeah, keep a close eye on that king... And Elizabeth and Tyrone..."SQUEAL!" They're too cute!**

**Kegger98: Read on. ;)**

**Disclaimer: Lancelot and anyone related belongs to Sega. All OCs belong to me. Translation credits to Google Translate.**

* * *

Chapter 10: Are they really that bad?

She couldn't believe she was going to go through with this. Her father would kill her if he knew. And not just kill her, but make sure to resurrect her and then kill her again. It was just what he did. She couldn't believe she was going to go behind his back and actually do this. But she had to. No matter how much he kept her away from them. She would always find a way to have it in her hands. The touch of straight metal and sliver never got old, to her. It was her passion, it was part of her soul and it made up 75% of her life.

Swords.

Yes, the swords. The same things she has been obsessed with ever since she could see. Those swords, big, small, thin, wide, they were all the same to her. They still served their one purpose, to fight. She wasn't big on violence, doesn't mean she doesn't agree with it on some levels, but if avoidable then she'd rather go that way. And she wasn't looking to do this just so she could know how to kill. No. She just craved the feeling. The feeling to know and hold these things. She wanted to know how to use it, each and every fact about how these things were used. Just to be able to hold on to one gave her unbelievable happiness. She didn't know why, and when she expressed these feelings to Tyrone he'd thought she'd gone off the deep end but still, he understood. If you have a passion about something, you go for it. And taking in his words, she was going to find out how to use such things.

Her uncle had agreed to teach. To help train her, but of course, she didn't give him an insight on everything. Her father, Lancelot, had made sure to let everyone know to keep her away from those things. Only when he was around was she able to even see them. But his strict rules and verbal warnings were never enough to keep her away. Each and every day, whiles her father, aunt, and uncle trained she would observe and watch how they each maneuvered their weapons in their own special way, but still had the same basic movements. Elizabeth had told Gawain her father gave her permission to train as long as she didn't get hurt. For a moment, he hesitated before compelling. Apparently saying, "Do you want me to go get him?" takes you a _very _long way.

Just to be fair, she had asked Lancelot multiple times if he could just teach her the basics. But each and every time he answered with a strict no and ended the discussion before she was able to further protest. And every time he said no, this only urged her to keep pushing until one day he, unexpectedly, blew. To Elizabeth's surprise he started screaming and then he just walked off grumbling to himself. Yeah, she cried, but just for about five to fifty minutes. Not much. It wasn't as if she could blame him either. He was just trying to protect her but sometimes she felt he was too protective. She felt the need to break his bondage, to emancipate from his holds. She couldn't live under his hold for forever. She was 13 now. By this age's standards she was technically old enough to marry even. (We all know Lancelot's not going to let that slide).

So, here she was now walking with a skirt and blouse. Not, very much, appropriate attire for training but her uncle said he would take her to be fitted for some. Elizabeth walked along the cement flooring watching in excitement as the men around her fought. Endless clanks and clashes had her mind buzzing with giddiness. One day, she would be as good as them, maybe even better!

"There you are Bessie. I was starting to think you ran out on me," Gawain said, his voice cutting her amazement short. But the sparkle in her eyes flew back as he smiled and handed her armor. She blinked.

"Uncle Gawain, aren't I supposed to be fitted for this?" she asked holding the charcoal colored suit up. The design was almost like her father's, save for a few details, but something different about it was that there was a purple wrist band where hand and arm connected. She shrugged not knowing what it was for, but admired it. It was everything she expected. As she observed her armor, forgetting about her previous question, when she heard this sentence from her uncle, her entire body was filled with dread.

"Somehow the king had heard of this and offered to have your suit made. He claimed he'd already obtained your measurements so that wasn't needed. Mighty thoughtful of him, huh? Though, I wonder how he knew? I didn't even bring it up."

Elizabeth swallowed the spit in her mouth. It moved down like a massive lump hurting her throat as it felt like it was constricted. Sonic knew. No, King Arthur knew. The king knew all about this. He and her father were as good as any friends could be, he was bound to find out about this. No, not now. This couldn't be happening. Her one chance at finally learning what she craved for her entire life and before she even gets the chance to begin, it's over.

How did he find out about this anyway? Not even Percival knew. Like Gawain had said, he hadn't even brought it up. Was King Arthur around while she and her uncle made the agreement? Did some hear about it and spread it around. She would die if her father heard about this. Actually, she would be dead before the next day. This was not good. She needed to find out how and when King Arthur found out about this. Now.

"Hey Bessie," Gawain said smiling with a twinge of concern, "everything alright? You look as if you're in trouble."

_I'm going to be if I don't get to the bottom of this._

Elizabeth shook her head, holding the suit close to her side. "Yes, uncle, I'm fine. I'm just a bit light headed," she acted, holding a hand to her head, "I-I don't feel too-" she stumbled before finishing. The red echidna ran to her side holding her shoulders.

"I don't think we should start today," he said, voice etched with worry. Elizabeth's eyes turned a light purple, "But uncle-"

He shook his head sternly. "No buts Bessie. You head home and I promise, if you're feeling well, we'll start then. But, for now, get some rest, alright?"

"Oh, alright," she sighed sadly.

Gawain nodded at her. She said her goodbyes before taking her leave, still holding onto her armor. She'd learn how to make her eyes change color, but it only worked at times. She had to think of something in order for it to work and even that sometimes didn't work. 85% of the time it failed but surprisingly it worked there. Boy, was she happy. Right when she was out of eyes sight she broke into a sprint, the metal suit hitting her legs with a thwamp. Elizabeth, like her father was fast. She couldn't run at incredible speeds, but she ran faster than the average Mobian and that was okay with her. Anyways, she was sure she would face plant more times than she could count. She was just clumsy like that.

Her feet took her to the entrance of the castle. Her breathing was patterned into short gasps for air. Her legs slightly ached and a bead of sweat rolled down her temple, but at that moment, her appearance wasn't important. With a heavy sigh and nod she walked in. The moment she entered a guard came up to her asking why she was there. The brown bear was tall, very tall, and his expression was stern. His scowl intimidated her greatly but she needed to talk with the king it was important.

"U-um-"

"State your name and why you are here," his deep voice boomed, impatiently. She was pretty sure his voice was deeper than her father's, and that was pretty deep.

"M-my name is Elizabeth Ann du Lac, daughter of-"

"Sir Lancelot. I'm well aware. Now state the reason for your appearance!"

She fumbled gripping her armor tightly. Her eyes darted to floor, no longer having the courage to look the brown bear in the eyes.

"I-I n-need to s-speak with the king. It's import-" she gasped as his hand suddenly latched around her wrist. Elizabeth dropped the suit causing a loud clank to echo out into the empty palace hall ways. The bear's eyes bored right into hers, giving her the most chilling glare she's ever witnessed. A shudder of sheer terror rolled through her eyes giving them a glowing pale purple. His razor sharp teeth and then displayed as he growled made the fur on her body rise up.

His eyes narrowed, "Why did your eyes just change," she blinked, not understanding his confusion. "Wha-what do you mean-" and then she gasped as he roared, "Who and what are you!"

Her body was so tensed up and in shock she couldn't hear King Arthur's voice from ahead. He was suddenly at their sides, in less than a second.

"What is going on," he said eyed Elizabeth who only stared, eyes wide with alarm at the bear, "here…." His gaze sauntered over to their hands. One holding another's in a tight grip. He noticed the feeble hand that was in such a tight hold was shaking terribly. He could barely see anything but a blur of black fur. Immediately King Arthur's anger flared. His forest green orbs glowed with rage and he glared at the guard.

"Unhand her," he seethed, trying his best not to explode.

"But your majesty, this girl just intruded-"

"Now." That was all he needed to say when the guard hesitantly let go of the girl. "Go back to your post Borris," Arthur stated keeping his eyes on Elizabeth who still shook. The bear stood straight and left without a word said. He angrily mumbled as he went.

As soon as he was out of eye-shot King Arthur hurried to the trembling form. Elizabeth had her hand gripping her arms as she bowed her head lowly. The king couldn't see her eyes. The same eyes that filled with small tears, threatening to fall.

"I'm sorry if he scared you," he said chuckling, "Borris can be frightening at times." When a few seconds had passed and she hadn't answered Arthur tilted his head. "Are you alright, Elizabeth?" With no answer his brows scrunched together. His gaze then averted to the armor on the floor beside the girl. He smiled picking it up.

"I see you have received my gift to you. Have you tried it on yet? I do hope it fits. Vanilla had said she obtained your measurements from sewing a dress for you back then. Hopefully they were still accurate?"

Again, the answer he was given was silence. He placed the armor down carefully eyeing the girl who shook terribly. His hand smoothly ran over her shoulder in hopes of comforting her. What was wrong? He sent Borris away? Did he say something? His irises widened as a tiny gasp escaped her lips. He was about to question her when more showed up until a violent sob tore from her throat.

"Elizabeth!?" he exclaimed, alarmed.

The ebony hedgehog put her hand over her eyes and darted away. Arthur caught her arm, making her stop. She tried struggling out of his grip but found it no use. He flipped her over so she could face him. The azure hedgehog silently gasped as the hot tears trailed over her face and eyes were terribly red as her cheeks. He tried to wipe away oncoming tears but was merely surprised as she slapped away his hand. He immediately contracted both hands giving Elizabeth the chance to run.

King Arthur looked at his hand in sadness and then off to the direction she ran. "Elizabeth…" he whispered, letting her name run smoothly off his tongue.

What was the matter?

That was the same question Lancelot wanted answered. Right away. If anyone knew him, they would know having his daughter violently sob on his lap wasn't something he took a liking too. Let's just say if he were to find out someone did this to her, they better pray to the Lord that they don't even hear his name.

Lancelot rubbed circles on Elizabeth's back as she cried. His eyes were half-lidded as he whispered hushes and loving coos into her ear. His shoulder was wet with tears but, as of right now, he could care less. The crimson stained hedgehog waited patiently for her cries to turn into sniffles before questioning her. He first made her sit upright and looked into her lavender eyes. He wiped away some of the tears.

"Tell me what has made these awful tears appear on this beautiful face. I'll make sure to pound it to the ground," he said, smirking, although he wasn't entirely joking. A small smile cracked through Elizabeth's lips but it quickly left. She shook her head laying her head back down on her father's shoulder. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he encircled his around her body, cradling her.

"Watashi no ai wa, oshietekudasai," he pleaded, stroking her quills.

Elizabeth's grip tightened on his neck. She buried her face into his chest fur, the hairs caressing her teary features.

"M-my eyes," she replied, throat clogged with mucus.

Lancelot's eyebrows scrunched together in a scowl. "What about your eyes?" he growled, confused and angry. Many answers she could give flowed through his mind causing his calm breathes to escalate into angry pants. What about her eyes? Just because they changed color doesn't mean that something was to be feared about. In fact, that tiny characteristic was what made her absolutely fantastic, beautiful. He would have her no other way.

Or maybe they weren't about her eye color. Maybe they just hurt. He looked down at the weeping form. They must hurt really badly, if that was the case.

Seconds turned into minutes and a full five of them passed without an answer. All that the 13 year old girl did was cry. She held onto her father, nearly choking him, not that he minded. With each terrible cry she would try to cover her mouth in order to quiet herself down but it never worked. After the first few tries, Elizabeth gave up and just poured her tears out. Her breathing, eccentric, and her body, trembling, had the poor girl feeling miserable. Her eyes, the source of the problem, were shut close, away from the world so no one could see them.

It was better that way, right?

No one would have to be exposed to the freakishly disturbing view. No one would have to witness the shiny orbs change color with emotion. No one would have to be a subject to such horrifying changes. It was just right to close them. Just shut them away. The world would be better without them.

He wanted it to stop. He wanted to make it stop, the pain that is. But how do you do that if you don't even know where to start? It was as if asking someone to find gold for them. Well, where? Someone can't just blindly go out there and search. It was illogical. It was hard to take away the pain from the person you love the most if you don't know where the pain originated from. It was hard for Lancelot to just sit there and keep quiet. But that was all he could do. Just soothingly rub her back and kiss her head.

After 13 years you would think he would at least know how to calm her down, huh?

So for the next hour, the two ebon hedgehogs sat there, holding each other as if life depended on it. One was weeping and one held the other with comfort. Father and daughter using only their arms to bind them together. It was actually funny really. Every time Elizabeth would mumble, "daddy," the word only picked at his heart. It seemed that as the years were going by that simple word held more meaning. He wouldn't admit this to anyone, but Lancelot savored each and every time Elizabeth called him that. Now that they were out more and about and as she grew older, that word became increasingly scares. It was surprisingly hard for him but he would learn to move on.

(0…)

He was a bit worried about her, Lancelot was.

Elizabeth refused to do anything; eat, sleep, go to school. Okay, so it hadn't been exactly that long since she's last eaten and she had school tomorrow, but when he suggested it she shook her head. He'd tried given her a fruit but she pushed it away mumbling she wasn't hungry. After suggesting getting some rest, she flat out ignored him. You couldn't really blame him for worrying.

After she was finished with her crying she climbed off of him and put quite a distance between them. She walked, silently, straight to her room and sat on her bed. Just sat there, crossing her arms and glaring at the wall a few feet from her. She barely moved, barely made a sound, Lancelot had to check a few times to see if she was breathing. Her stature was cold and still and her red eyes reminded much of his. The hard scowl upon her face made him cringe. There was definitely something wrong with her and he could rule out that her eyes hurt. Pain in someone's eyes could not form them into an angry statue.

This was his fourth time peeking into her room. The cold atmosphere filling the empty spaces sent a shiver down his spine. What could have made her this upset? Elizabeth wasn't one to get this angry, at least he thought so. He's never witnessed her be so angry at someone or something that she wouldn't even move. It was a frightening experience for him, being a new father despite how many years it has been. He was still learning, after all.

"Elizabeth?" he whispered although he knew not why.

She didn't even acknowledge him. The hedgehog teen continued to glare at the wall. By now, Lancelot thought there would be a hole there. He sighed after a few second of silence and walked over to her, sitting at least two feet away on the mattress. He looked at her hoping for her to at least look at him, but nothing happened. The only thing that filled the space between them was cold air and this made him anxious. Lancelot never figured out why he always felt nervous when she was angry, especially when she wasn't angry at him. It made him feel….off. It was rather peculiar, to say. Wouldn't one feel more nervous when the other was upset at them? He didn't know, but he did have something important to tell her. Something he found off.

"I have just received a word from one of the messengers that the king would like to see us."

For the first time, in what seemed forever, Lancelot had gotten a reaction from his daughter. It was a small one, but it still counted. Elizabeth's brows scrunched together making her look as if he had just spoken in a foreign language to her. He was delighted yet confused, but still happy she hadn't turned to stone.

A smirk played on his lips. "Although, I do not know the reason why he would need us. Perhaps," he studied her expression, "you could inform me?"

The smirk on his lips left and his features turned confused. As his eyes slanted and he moved closer, to the hedgehog's whose eyes were wide, alarmed, and light purple, Lancelot spoke, "Elizabeth, what is the matter? Does the king have something to do with what hap-"

Elizabeth looked at him. I mean, _really_ looked at him. It cut him off and left him gazing back, eyes wide. Her eyes, a deep fuchsia, gazed at him with warning. "No. I know how you are, don't do anything stupid, father. The king had nothing to do with what happened today. Sore o doroppu," she stated irritated. She looked away from him uncrossing her arms and folding her hand on her lap.

This was not good.

If they went over there, King Arthur was sure to give her back the armor she left there. How was she supposed to explain herself if her father saw? She couldn't tell him she planned to go behind his back and learn the ways of the same things he never wanted her going near. The trip there was sure to fall into quick disaster and she already had enough to deal with. She didn't even want to go back there, where that bear was.

He made her so insecure. At first she had no idea what he was talking about. But when it clicked, it suddenly turned her emotions into a jungle. She didn't know how to feel about herself anymore. You have to consider that she was now entering the stage where her hormones were acting up. Any little thing she was told about herself deeply lowered her self-esteem, but it was always at full height the next day. Once her father had said one of her old dresses was too tight on her and she broke down stating how he was telling her she was over-weight. It was definitely an interesting moment between them but that was nowhere compared to what that bear did.

It didn't take a scientist to know her eyes changed color. Secretly she was always a bit self-conscious about them but because no one had said anything about them, she had forgotten about her issue. But because that bear had yelled at her, basically telling her she wasn't a normal being. Well, it hurt. A lot. It made her doubt every compliment she's ever gotten about them. Were they really that ugly and weird that other's had to make up nice things about them in order to get her to not notice their appearance? It was rather upsetting to be lied to and taking pity upon! She would rather have someone tell her the cold hard truth. It would've been better.

But wasn't that what the bear did, and look how she took it.

Here Elizabeth was, being disrespectful and upset at her father who had nothing to do with the ordeal. He was just trying to be just that; her father. And she wouldn't allow him. This was her problem to deal with. It wasn't fair for her to make the others she loves miserable just because she was. So, when Lancelot's lids lowered to their half–way mark and sighed she felt a pang in her heart. He mumbled an apology before getting up to leave. Elizabeth grabbed his arm flipping him around. She stood up and gazed at him, apologetic. The young girl embraced him quickly and pulling back, never letting him return it. She whispered her apology before saying, "I'm going to freshen up before we go."

Lancelot only nodded as he stepped out of her room closing the door. Elizabeth fell on her bed, face first. She had surely just ensured her own death by the hands of her father by going. Gosh, it much easier when she was younger, picking her own happiness over anyone else's. It was much easier when she didn't have a conscience. It was much easier when she could pick pastries over her father's happiness.

* * *

**Translations:**

**Watashi no ai wa, oshietekudasai-Please, my love, tell me.**

**Sore o doroppu-Drop it.**

Well, Elizabeth has aged. Yes, she now understands Japanese and can speak it. Well, some words. I'm still deciding when she would understand everything there is to know about Japanese. As you can see, a major problem about Elizabeth's eyes had been created. Speaking of which, the title of the chapter has to do with her eyes. Just saying because I've realized that it can get confusing and I really don't feel like changing it now. back to Elizabeth, this is around the time that she more self-conscious about herself and appearance. It's what happens during changes. I can't really say much right now because I don't think my brain is working anymore so...yeah. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Thank you for the reviews also!

Thank You. **R&R**

**~God Bless You~**


	11. Chapter 11

**Musicalocet: Yeah, there always had be a problem or the story wouldn't be so dramatic! Lancelot has a teenage girl! Heehee...**

**Random Person: Yes, it is possible. I'm in love with Shadow, but I'm not** **_in _love with him. You get it? But I do believe in ShadowXOC. I just think he would be with someone other then the original characters because they're already taken. How do you relate to Elizabeth? Just curious. And what'll happen when Lancelot discovers a sudden spark between the two teens? I can't wait to type that chapter up! Oh, and I love responding to reviews. Anytime.**

**Disclaimer: Lancelot and anyone related belongs to Sega. All OCs belong to me.**

* * *

Chapter 11: On Cloud Nine

The two ebony hedgehogs walked inside the castle in silence. Occasionally, Lancelot would glance from the corner of his eye towards his daughter, Elizabeth. Each time he caught her in sight he would just put avert his eyes back in front of him. It took over ten times for this to happen until Elizabeth sighed. She slowed her walk to slow pace, having her behind her father. Lancelot hummed in confusion before slowing down to match her pace.

"Elizabeth?" he questioned, worriedly. Ever since their leave for the castle the young girl had returned to her stone attitude, keeping to herself. Except, this time, she held a certain type of air around her. As if she was….anxious.

Elizabeth glanced towards him, eyes swirling with overwhelming emotion, and at a light purple. To see her father look at her with such worry caused her irises to look away. She rubbed her arms, holding them against herself. The ebon female sighed feeling tears fill her lids. Just being under the same roof as that bear brought a devastating amount of pain. She hadn't forgotten about how he looked at her, stared into her soul with such disgust. As if she were somebody who was an unknown rogue species. As if she were some lifeless thing that shouldn't exist. It brought her heart to her stomach.

How could someone seem to hate her so much when they hadn't even met before? Were her eyes that disgusting, terrifying, awful? Did they bring terror and revolt to anyone who saw? Why hadn't she realized this before? Did she already know they were horrifying but she didn't want to accept it? Or maybe it was the fact that she did accept it but didn't acknowledge it. She didn't know and she never would know. But what she did know was that her eyes were never worthy to be seen. They were disgusting. They probably scared anyone who saw or heard about them. And how does someone fix this problem. Well it's pretty simple.

Keep your head down.

Don't look up.

Stay away from others.

It was as simple as one-two-three, yet she stupidly raised her head as Lancelot gently unfolded her arms. He smiled reassuringly at her and as if reading her thoughts he whispered.

"My dear," he cupped her cheek smoothing a finger over it, "keep your head up. I want people to see your beautiful eyes, understood? I beg of you, don't be so down."

It wasn't as simple as it sounded. Now that the sudden awareness of her eyes had been brought to her, looking at anyone besides her father was rather difficult.

"Father," she started lowly, "I-I can't…..my eyes are-"

"You keep saying 'your eyes' but I can't help you unless you tell me what the problem is." The knight's eyes hardened turning cold as he embraced her. "I know someone said something about them," Lancelot sternly said, "I'm not giving you a choice anymore. Tell me what happened. Now." His firm voice had a few tears spill from her lids. As she wiped them away she was about to confess and tell everything, but someone had interrupted.

"Lancelot?"

Elizabeth had pulled away earning a tug from her father. He glared at her silently telling her to speak up, but she ignored him. As the azure hedgehog came walking towards the two, who bowed, he smiled brightly.

"I'm delighted that you both have received the message," King Arthur said. He peered over to Elizabeth, eyeing her carefully before returning to Lancelot.

"You have called for us, king?" Lancelot said.

"Yes, I have something important to give to Elizabeth."

At that moment, Elizabeth broke into a sweat. She clenched her jaw and her fingers started to shake. This was it. Her father was going to discover her plans of sword training. Once the king gives back her armor it'll go downhill from there. Not only will she have to bear the weight of her eyes but the constant death glares she would be given on the way home. She wouldn't be able to see or do anything for the rest of her life if her father found out she went behind his back to learn how to use the very thing he forbid her to touch. Was this some kind of punishment for doing such a thing? Elizabeth understood what she was doing was wrong, but she really wanted to do it. It was her happiness to study the ways of a blade. And if it was her happiness, she thought she deserved it no matter what.

Planning the event out in her head, Elizabeth prepared herself for the worst. She stood firm waiting for the cerulean king to pull out the black as night armor. Her adrenaline spiked as her heart pumped at rapid speeds. King Arthur lifted his cape and she held her breath. And when he was retracting from it she wimped out. She didn't want to do this anymore. Those 45 seconds of courage were just feelings. She wasn't strong enough to face raised eyebrows and harsh tones. Especially not today. Maybe if she could just steer them away from-

"I wanted to hand this to you personally. I didn't want to risk anyone peaking inside." The king handed the note to her which was neatly placed in a white envelope.

The ebony hedgehog's brows raised and so did her father's. "Who is it from?" Elizabeth asked observing the envelope. She flipped over to the open it and as she was ready to tear it King Arthur's eyes bugged out. "Stop!" he exclaimed leaping forward, shaking his hands. The hedgehogs before him jumped back, startled at the sudden outburst.

The young king's eyes widened more realizing his actions. He stepped back clearing his throat and found his composure. "I mean," he started keeping his eyes on the envelope, "The letter is from Cream. She wanted me to give it to you. She only wanted _you _to see it."

Elizabeth tilted her head in curiosity. What could've been so secretive that she couldn't tell it to her face to face? Was it because she couldn't risk anyone hearing? Was the secret that big? Maybe it was embarrassing but she still wanted to tell her. They were basically sisters. The teenage girl just shrugged it off. She would find out later. She peered over to her father to see him frowning at the letter. Elizabeth rolled her eyes. She knew he wasn't going to say anything, but he wanted to read it. If it was one thing she was sure of it was that his curiosity was a powerful one. Her purple orbs rested on emerald ones.

"Ok, I'll open later then. If that is what Cream wishes," Elizabeth said.

"It would give her great pleasure," the king replied, happily and a bit…relieved?

Lancelot, who still stared at the letter, only sighed. Once Cream wanted to keep something a secret, it would stay a secret. This wasn't the first time this has happened, maybe not through this form, but many others. Unfortunately, for his high curiosity, he will never know what that letter contains. He might as well just forget about it. The sooner the better. He turned to the azure hedgehog who was staring at Elizabeth. He quirked an eyebrow at his gaze. It was kind of…happy, relaxed, loving? It was as if he wasn't in the room anymore. As his daughter kept looking, eagerly, at the envelope, he just…stared, sort of in a daydream even. It was peculiar, but it was nothing he stayed on top of.

"Is that all, your majesty?" Lancelot asked, splitting King Arthur from his trance.

King Arthur blinked and shook his head. "Oh, yes. Yes, that is all. I apologize from keeping you so late at night. Thank you for coming."

He bowed and then they bowed. All of them went their separate ways.

(0…)

This explained why the armor wasn't mentioned.

It was all in the letter. A rather surprising letter at that. Elizabeth sat on the edge of her bed, brows scrunched together, eyes glued to the letter on the note. The black ink words written on the paper stated something she would've never thought of in her life. Something so bizarre, she didn't even know what to think of it.

The king, King Arthur, himself, wanted to train her.

This was not something she expected at all. What Elizabeth anticipated was a letter from Cream stating how she liked some boy or she started her period, something she expected. Not this.

It wasn't as if she wasn't going to take the opportunity to train with one of the most gifted Mobians, a king even, but it was just confusing. She was still wondering why Sonic had even made armor for her in the first place. Why would he do something like that for her? Yes, she was indeed the daughter of one of his dearest friends, but she knew that he knew she wasn't allowed to go near swords. Nonetheless learn how to use one. Even so, he was a king. A king wouldn't, normally, spend his time on someone of lower class and keep it a secret. It just wasn't so. And because of this, Elizabeth just sat there thinking of all things till her head hurt. She fell back on the mattress and sighed. According to this paper she was supposed to meet with him at her first training session in two days. She was lucky that her uncle's training was on a different day.

What would training be like? Of course it was going to be challenging, but would King Arthur go easy on her? Will he be mean and strict? What if she embarrassed herself in front of him? What would he think of her? Would the blue king think of her as unfit to teach and reveal her secret? For some reason her thought raked over to the negative side. It was nerve-racking. Her heart was beating rapidly with fear and worry while her adrenaline spiked with excitement. Elizabeth couldn't wait to tell Tyrone about this. She would tell Cream tomorrow night, after dinner with the king.

This was going to be exhilarating.

(0…)

"I don't think this will end well."

Elizabeth gaped at him, disbelievingly. "What do you mean by that!" she exclaimed.

Tyrone shrugged biting into the meat in front of him. He swallowed before saying, "It's just that your father's going to find out soon. You know he will."

"Not if I keep it a secret, he won't," she shot back.

"Lizzy, everyone knows that keeping a secret is not your strong point. Especially if you're confronted about it," he said nonchalantly.

Elizabeth's eyes popped open as her mouth hung agape, larger than last. She hit the boy on the shoulder earning a pained gasp from him.

"I'm good at keeping secrets!" she exclaimed, angry.

"You didn't have to hit me. Geez, don't be so angry," he huffed rubbing his sore arm.

"I'm not angry!"

The green hedgehog looked over to her with a dead pan stare. "Yes you are. Your eyes are red," he pointed out. Tyrone then blinked, surprised as his friend's mood…..darkened. Her eyes changed to a light purple almost instantly and her shoulders and ears drooped considerably. Elizabeth looked to her lap as she twiddled with thumbs and sighed. Tyrone arched a brow.

"Hey, what's wrong? Did I say something-"

Elizabeth shook her head, still avoiding his worried gaze. She just took her lunch and started to eat quietly after saying, "Nothing's wrong."

He didn't believe her, of course. This only urged him to find the reason for her dampness. Saying that phrase wasn't believable if the expression didn't match it. Tyrone took his hand and placed gently on her arm. He tugged on it causing her to let go of whatever was in her hand. Elizabeth's body faced him but her eyes still avoided his gaze.

"Tell me what the issue is. Maybe I can do something," he stated adding a smile just to lighten the mood.

"There is nothing you can do about this. It's something that is irreversible and absolute."

His smile dropped. Tyrone scrunched his brows together and the two sat in silence for a bit. He really did not like her like this. Although those purple orbs of hers were still so beautiful, he did not like what they represented. After a few years of being so close, he sort of had an idea of what each color meant. And so it wasn't so hard to tell that something was bugging his dear friend, and for that he wanted to know. Because, in a way, when she was down, he was down. Tyrone never liked the pang in his chest when he could see tears bubble up in her eyes. It hurt even worse when he asked about it and she would try to cover it up.

So acting on impulse he took his hand and placed it on her cheek. Tyrone was never bothered by her startled gasp. He was too deep in concentration. He cupped it, turning her head over to him, forcing her to look at him.

Elizabeth grabbed his wrist in question. "What are you doing Tyrone?" Her cheeks flushed with red and she whimpered silently as he scowled. She looked to the floor.

"Look at me Elizabeth."

She had no choice but too. His voice took a stern edge to it. It held so much authority and demand that she couldn't resist to.

Right when their eyes made contact, his blue orbs widened. A small, almost inaudible, gasp left his mouth. What was he doing? Where was he planning to go with this? He wanted to try to get her to cheer up, but how was he going to do it like this? No way, in his right mind, would he ever grab her face like this. It was off limits. It was just kind of an unspoken rule between them. But he was doing it right now, and admittedly, he enjoyed it. The touch of her cheeks were soft, like cotton, and just to have her so close made his heart bubble. From his position he could make out every detail about her; from her full lips, to her flushed cheeks and her luminescent eyes. Each time he looked into them they just seemed to glow brighter and brighter, and in just a second flat they fell dull and he didn't like it.

But did they have to be so close? Why was he not letting go? Tyrone was very uncomfortable with how close their faces were but he found a bit of pleasure in it. That tiny bit of pleasure heated up his cheeks to a bright red tint. Again, what was he going to do? He had a plan, laid out and ready to launch. But all of a sudden, it left; vanished into thin air. All, he knew was that the words he said were not supposed to come out. And as they came out, and as she gasped, and as they came closer to each other, well, he didn't know what he knew anymore. His other hand cupped the other cheek and his eyelids fell half closed. Hers were shut softly, waiting for what was yet to come. Tyrone could feel her steady breath upon his lips as they came closer together.

And he shut his eyes and went closer and closer.

But their lips never met.

"Okay, time for class!"

(0…)

_You have the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen._

It was as if he knew what the problem was.

It never occurred to Elizabeth how much she loved those words, especially from his mouth. Each syllable that escaped was like honey, sweet honey. It made her stomach tickle with childish glee and warmth. She didn't know what this was, or how he did it but, Tyrone just made her happy. Truly happy. She was still trying to solve her eye problem but her heart wasn't heavy anymore. Her father had said these particular words several times to her, but it was different coming out from him, Tyrone. It was more…..assuring. Elizabeth knew her father truthfully meant what he said, but she couldn't help but think: Weren't father's supposed to think their child is beautiful? So if she were really a freak, to him, she was beautiful. It was kind of like they were blinded by their own opinions and for that, she didn't really take it in. But to hear that come from someone else's mouth really boosted her confidence.

To hear that from Tyrone made her heart flutter.

Speaking of heart fluttering, what happened earlier….

She wasn't up to think about it too deeply. In fact, if she did she was sure to faint. The amount of backflips her stomach did during those three minutes was unbelievable. They almost kissed, like, lip to lip kiss. Sometimes she would kiss his cheek, but they almost touched mouths. Technically, she was of age to marry, but usually the man was at least older than 20. Tyrone was the same age as her, and for anybody to be in a relationship with someone of close age was considered weird. It wasn't looked down upon but it was certainly out of place.

But why was she even thinking about marriage and Tyrone? Those two things caused her nose to scrunch up. Being a teenager, she hadn't really thought about marriage. It just wasn't one of the things she found important. But now that she had brought Tyrone into the subject, she kind of had a funny feeling. Elizabeth didn't know what it was, but she wasn't planning on telling anyone. Just thinking about the emerald green hedgehog brought a heavy blush on. So heavy in fact her trainer asked about it.

"Are you alright Elizabeth?" the azure hedgehog in front of her asked.

Elizabeth blinked at the situation. She pulled her hands away from her cheeks (how did they get there?) and nodded. From her usual daydreaming she had forgotten that she was in training with the king. Shaking her head to rid of any distracting thoughts, Elizabeth stood straight. She needed to be respectful and focus. She was lucky that King Arthur took time out of his day and trained her. She needed to be grateful and concentrate.

"My apologies, Sonic. I seemed to have begun daydreaming." She took out the sword placed in the scabbard, placed in the hold of her armor, and held it tight. "I'm ready now."

The cerulean king nodded his head skeptically before shrugging. "Alright," he nodded. "I know we haven't gone over this, but show me your stance."

Elizabeth fumbled. She stared wide eyed at her king. She blushed in embarrassment as he smirked.

"Do you know what a battle stance is?" he chuckled as she scowled and crossed her arms.

"I'm not stupid! Of course I know what a battle stance is," she exclaimed offended by the remark. A second later she gasped uncrossing her arms and bowing. "Uh umm, I'm sorry my king. I didn't mean to be rude, honest! Please forgive me."

It was only her first time with him and she was already acting out.

King Arthur laughed. He waved his hand and smiled brightly. "No, no. It's quite alright. I apologize for my choice of words."

"But I-"

"Elizabeth, I have said it is alright."

She stopped and stood in her place, knees shaking, face red. Her head bowed and she gripped the blade he gave her for training. "I'm sorry," she whispered bashfully.

The blue king nodded and changed the subject. "Alright, since I am assuming you don't have one, why don't I show you how to create one." He smiled as the younger ebony hedgehog's ears perked up. King Arthur walked towards her and stopped on her right side.

"Now to have a battle stance is mostly up to the creator because each one is unique. A stance should come natural and you should feel ready to take on whatever is coming for you, understand?"

Elizabeth nodded.

"Alright. I will guide you on the basis of it, but feel free to adjust anywhere you would like. Now spread your legs apart and bend your knees to where you feel most stable."

Following his instructions she did just that. Her arms were limp, one holding the weapon, waiting for the next instruction.

"Perfect, now this part is kind of tricky. Hold you sword up and make sure it is at a place where when you swing it is sure to defend you."

She placed both hand on the handle on the sword and looked at it funnily. She didn't want to do something to make herself look like a fool so this was hard. Elizabeth looked at the king in need. King Arthur, getting the message said, "It's alright. I'll help you." He went up behind her and put his hands around hers, which held the sword. In so doing this he felt a funny feeling in his stomach. One that caused his cheeks to form a tint of pink.

"W-well," he cleared his throat, "are you comfortable with it being here?" He moved the sword to where her right arm was.

"No my arm is uncomfortable. And I don't like twisting to the side too much."

"What about here?"

He moved the weapon to her front, right where it was close to her chest and face. She nodded gleefully and turned her head. Elizabeth smiled at him and he smiled back, loving every bit of her grin. King Arthur just stayed there, his arms wrapped around hers and staring at her. Elizabeth had turned back to the sword ready for the next step. When a few seconds had passed she hummed in confusion.

"Sonic?" she questioned.

The navy king blinked and jumped back shaking his head. He laughed nervously before clearing his throat again. "I am sorry. I just…never mind." Elizabeth just shrugged, waiting for his command.

"Now that you have found your battle stance, I want to see your swing."

She thought this part would be exhilarating, exciting, fun, but instead it was hard. Each time she swung, cutting the open air, the blue hedgehog would make a comment. Elizabeth knew that he was just trying to help her, and that she should be more grateful but geez, did he have to comment on each swing? She at least swung 100 different times but no, not one was good enough. There was always something she could improve or work on. By the end of this exercise, she was sure her arms would be sore.

* * *

_No translations in this one... Before I forget, the reason why I didn't type responses and a review is because while I was typing my computer went bazooka on me and only saved the story. Weird, but what could I do? It took sometime to get it back on its normal pace. But now that I have I will review! So I bet it's obvious what's going on with the king's head, huh? Now, before any of view call me sick pervert, I have something to say. Way back then, females were wedded at about 13 and up (depended on where you lived) to guys who were two times their age. For example; Edgar Allen Poe wedded Virginia who was about 14 I believe. if I'm wrong correct me. Most had children around 14, and that was considered normal as to nowadays. _

_But, I have a twist to this so catch it while it's coming to you!_

_That's all for now!_

Thank You. **R&R  
_~God Bless You~_**


	12. Chapter 12

**Musicalocelot: Yep...This wont add up well.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for the OCs. Translation credits to Google Translate.**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Oh no**

The young girl, who was now 16 years, walked hand-in-hand with her father. Her hair that was in a high pony tail ended to the middle of her back. It was tied up and fashioned with a lavender ribbon. Her lavender dress, that covered her feet, was set with a black corset around her middle area. The girl's purple eyes sparkled and shined with brilliance. They held youthful happiness and joy, but her expression stayed calm and collective. Over the years she had learned to control the way they changed color. It took a couple months of concentration and focus but she almost perfected it. There were times where her emotions were strong enough that she couldn't avoid the change, but that didn't happen much.

Her father also had grown, but not in that way. The ebony knight was still the same height but you could say he had the features that could make any women fall on their knees (not that his daughter knew why). His eyes, swirling pools of jade, held wisdom of one beyond and collectiveness. And if you looked really hard, you could see a peaceful look set in them as if he was very happy and content with his life.

Elizabeth began to walk on the ball of her feet causing her to start skipping. The extra swing and jerk going through Lancelot's arm initiated a strange look towards his daughter. "Elizabeth, what is it that you are doing?" he asked cautiously.

His eyes widened as she flashed an enormous grin onto him. "I don't know," she giddily exclaimed, "I just…" her hands lifted to her cheeks and she smiled greatly. Elizabeth dreamily sighed and gazed over to her father who smiled lightly at her, in question. She went up to him and embraced him, catching the knight in surprise. Elizabeth kissed his cheek and walked onwards, towards the king's palace.

Lancelot had a very weird look on his face. He had a smile, but still had that strange look. What was going on today? Ever since she had returned from an unspecified errand she's been so…happy. He didn't have any sort of problem with her feelings, it was just peculiar. Usually she would moan and groan about wanting to sleep or having to do chores. Half of the time she wouldn't even give him the time of day yet now, she acted as if he was the only person she needed. It was an uprising thought, but unfortunately Lancelot knew he wasn't the reason why she was so exultant. He was never the reason nowadays. Something had to have happened and he so desperately wanted to know what, but he didn't ask. Now that her hormones were all over the place, one wrong move and he would regret it for the rest of the week. He would rather have her on could nine for now.

"Hurry along father. We're going to be late," he heard her call out. Lancelot shook his head and fastened his pace, catching up to her in the process.

(0…)

Today was one of the best days of her life. During her sparing session with her uncle (she's been training with both Gawain and Arthur for awhile) she had won. She'd actually won. This was the first time she has ever triumphed over her Uncle Gawain. He was a tough and rather skilled knight who knew how to strike and wield a sword. It made her chances of winning very low, but somehow it happened.

She remembered herself in a choke-hold and the red echidna flaunting about how he'd won another session. Elizabeth waited for the right moment and she elbowed him in the stomach causing the knight to double-over, but she wasn't done yet. She grabbed his arm and with a loud grunt, flipped him over. A loud thud deafened Gawain's ears and before he even realized what happened the tip of a sword was right in front of his nose. He looked up and misery to see his niece smirk in victory. A familiar smirk he knew of from Lancelot.

Elizabeth giggled at the thought. Her uncle didn't take a particular liking to his defeat but he seemed to mind less after she squealed and shoved him onto his feet. The girl tightly embraced the echidna and kissed him on his cheek exclaiming, "Oh my gosh, thank you Uncle Gawain. I actually won. You are the best knight ever. I'm so happy you are my teacher!"

Gawain only blushed and rubbed his cheek. He looked away mumbling, "Yeah, yeah. You're welcome. I know I'm the greatest knight. You don't have to tell me."

After another mountain of gratitude she ran over to her Aunt Percival and both were peppy with excitement. Percival had agreed to keep her training with her uncle a secret after some hard persuasion.

Elizabeth remembered each small detail about the hour. It was one of the most precious memories she would always keep close. It might've seemed nonchalant to anyone else but it was really big to her. It just meant she was really improving and all her hard work, taking double the amount of classes, was really paying off. She would train forever if that was what victory felt like.

The ebony teenager held her cheek, at the dinner table, in her palm. A dreamy smile and relaxed eyelids gave her a content expression. Her other hand, which held the fork, played with the rice and meat that was on her plate. She was too happy to eat. Too into her own little world, she hadn't noticed the strange gaze from her second trainer, King Arthur. The blue male scrunched his brows together and tilted his head. A smirk ran on his peach lips.

"Elbows off of the table, my dear," Lancelot whispered.

Elizabeth blinked and quickly sat up straight, elbow off. She blushed lightly. "Ā, papa gomen."

King Arthur raised a brow. Elizabeth always had some type of response to her father when corrected. He couldn't hold his curiosity any longer. "Elizabeth," he called attracting the whole table's attention, "I've noticed your change in attitude. Why is it that you're so happy?" he asked smiling.

Immediately her cheeks flushed a dark red. Was it that noticeable? Elizabeth twirled the end of her hair smiling shyly. She couldn't really tell what happened because her father was here so she would just have to lie. With her eyes still naturally set at the purple color, Elizabeth opened her mouth ready to answer; that is, until her uncle spoke for her.

"Oh, she won that sparring session with me," he said quite content. The red echidna enveloped the food into his mouth oblivious to the trouble he just caused.

With absolute dread Elizabeth's eyes went wide and her mouth went ajar. She went still as fellow guests discussed her achievement.

"Oh, she won. Against you?" the bull said disbelievingly.

"Correct. She's been improving greatly ever since she started, which was, I believe, 13. I'm very proud actually."

"Wow. Congratulations Elizabeth."

She didn't respond to the complement. Her petrified eyes fixed towards to her uncle. What had he done? He had just exposed her. Her secret she had kept for so long. It wasn't all his fault, he thought her father knew because she lied to him. She also lied to her father in a way. But it was for her happiness. So why did she almost throw up as her head turned towards Lancelot, who sat next to her?

Lancelot stared straight ahead, eyes eerily blank. He dropped his silverware and blinked. "Gawain, did you just say Elizabeth has been training with you?" he steadily asked. But Elizabeth wasn't fooled. He was ready to explode.

"Yeah. Did you also know she's real good with a sword? She has your agility Lancelot. I'm glad you allowed her to train with me."

Wrong move.

From there on it was unsteadily silent. No one knew why except for the lavender feline who had her head in her hands, the azure king whose eyes were wide with alarm, and the ebony girl who muttered, "Oh no." Elizabeth sunk her head down to the table. She lifted it and sorrowfully faced her father. Lancelot still looked forward, but now had a scowl on his face. It was surprisingly light, but Elizabeth knew he was just holding it until they were alone.

She was afraid to be alone with him.

"Father-"

"Damare." he whispered.

Her ears sunk till they laid flat against her head. Elizabeth sighed and peered at her aunt who gave her an apologetic gaze. Her eyes then flickered over to Sonic who gave her the same look. She then stuck her gaze to the floor but then went to her father as he rose from his seat.

"Father?" she asked.

"Please excuse us. My daughter and I have something to attend to," Lancelot said, his voice stoic and cold. Without another thought he gripped Elizabeth's arm and the two sped away.

Gawain looked up feeling two glares on him. His eyes narrowed at the king and Percival. "What I'd do this time?" he questioned.

The two just sighed.

(0…)

It was silent between them through the whole walk. It was until the door was closed that Lancelot showed his true colors. Elizabeth faced an angry, cold, malicious, nasty, scowl. It made her shudder with each passing second. Her ears folded back as Lancelot began to snarl.

"Father, if you would just listen-" she tried to say. Key word; tried.

"How dare you!" he barked causing her to wince, "How dare you go behind my back and disobey me! You know much better young lady."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. She folded her arms as she began to feel angry. "I don't see what the problem is father. It's not as if I did anything that bad."

Lancelot growled ferociously. "You went and touched a sword after I told you never to touch one without my consent. And not only did you lie about it, but you kept the fact that you've been training with one for three years Elizabeth!"

"I don't even know why you have a problem with swords," she shouted.

"Don't you raise your voice at me, girl. I am your father. I only do things to protect you. Those weapons are dangerous."

She scoffed. "You can't tell me to not touch a sword when you go out every day to fight with one you hypocrite!" Elizabeth uncrossed her arms and stormed off. Lancelot paced after her and gripped her arm, turning her around.

"I will not stand here and let my daughter call me a hypocrite, do you understand me?" he bellowed. Lancelot glared with an icy glare but Elizabeth wasn't fazed one bit.

"Get off me," she snarled and threw her arm away from his hold. "I can say anything I want," she screamed, "All my life all you've done is control me. You won't let me do anything by myself. You're so harsh and mean."

"Oh, stop. I do everything for you Elizabeth," Lancelot sneered.

"I still remember when I was three and you forced me to walk. I told you when I was sore or when I was tired but you never listened. You just glared at me and told me to tough it out. I can't believe you would do that to your own daughter!"

"The only reason I did that was because you were behind. I do everything for your benefit Elizabeth! You're so ungrateful."

She shook her head as tears pooled her lids. She couldn't believe this. He still wasn't listening!

"Well, you know what? I don't care anymore. It's obvious you're never going to listen so what's the point. Just leave me alone." She turned on her heels and walked towards her room. Again, Lancelot grabbed her arm, but this time he tightly kept it in place. Elizabeth struggled to get out of his grasp.

"Get of me," she cried.

"Stop acting as if you're five. I don't care how you feel or how you act, I am still your father and you will never walk away with that attitude. Erizabesu· An· de~yurakku wa watashi ni, kono shunkan o mite!" he yelled.

She stared directly into his flaming orbs, her eyes a red tint, the same color as his. The two deep pools of ruby glared at each other. Elizabeth took her fist and punched her father's chest in order to separate herself. Tears cascaded down her face.

"If I want to know how to use a sword I will use one whenever the hell I want to! Now get your damn hands off of me."

Finally at his breaking point Lancelot slapped her. A loud clapping sound rang and echoed throughout the house. All movement from the teen ceased as she held her cheek. She looked disbelievingly the way she was slapped. Her cheek stung like a bee and her heart almost stopped.

Lancelot's eyes narrowed as he screamed, "I will not be talked to that way. I never want you talking like that again young lady. You've deliberately disobeyed me and I don't want to even see you looking at sword. You will quit all training sessions with Gawain do you understand me!? You will stay under my eye until I think you're ready to be trusted again. Elizabeth Ann du Lac I am not kidding around this time."

She didn't respond for the moment. She just started to cry. Lancelot harsh breathing was till hard but he released her. Elizabeth brought her hands to her face. As she wept Lancelot sighed. His scowl was still there but it was slightly lighter.

"Elizabeth-"

"No," she squeaked through watery tears, "Leave me alone!" she took her hands away from her eyes and they revealed a deep crimson color. It slightly surprised the older hedgehog. Lancelot reached towards her. She stepped back. With as much malice and hate she could conjure up Elizabeth shouted, "I hate you so much. I wish mother was alive. I would've taken her over you any day. As a matter a fact, I wish I just died along with her."

There, Lancelot felt his heart stop.

Elizabeth stormed off to her room and before slamming it shut she bellowed, "I would've been happier than I am now."

He didn't know what to say to that, but all he thought was: Did God really make the right decision to give him a child?

* * *

Translations:

**Ā, papa gomen.-Oh, sorry daddy.  
Damare.-Shut up.  
Erizabesu· An· de~yurakku wa watashi ni, kono shunkan o mite!-Elizabeth Ann du Lac, look at me this instant! **

_Ooh. That's not good. What did you think? There's a lot of drama, huh? Lancelot finally found out. _

_Sorry about this being a short chapter. And before I forget, sorry I disabled the guest review thingy. I don't know how I did that though. There's not much to say about this chapter though. I hope you enjoyed, and remember. Feedback, feedback and more feedback!_

Thank you. **R&R**

_**~God Bless You~**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Musicalocet: Yeah, I know...but it's about to get even more intense. Lancelot's just trying to be a father, though he can get too protective sometimes. Well, we'll just have to wait to see what happens next. I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: All Sonic characters belong to Sega. All OCs belong to me. Translation credits to Google Translate.**

* * *

Chapter 13: Behind the Door

"Wait, so you sneaked out to come here?" the now 16-year-old Tyrone exclaimed, eyes wide with disbelief.

Elizabeth scoffed and shrugged it off nonchalantly. "Of course I did. This is the only place I can actually be listened to."

"But you said to my mom you just needed to be watched until your dad came back from a journey. Elizabeth!"

"What!?" she shouted already frustrated. She swore this kid was such a goody.

"You _snuck _out," the green hedgehog announced, "He's going to be upset when he finds you."

Tyrone's stern gaze changed into one of worry as his best friend just continued to glare at her feet. He sighed and brought his hands on her shoulders. He turned her body to face him but her eyes still averted his gaze. "Hey, Izzy?" he softly said. She grunted, "What?"

He chuckled at her childish behavior. Slowly he brought his face closer to hers. Elizabeth couldn't help but notice sudden warmth on her muzzle. Before she knew it, her nose and Tyrone's were touching and this caused her cheeks to heat up terribly. But it didn't stop there. He brought them together even closer. She could feel his warm breath on her lips. Her heart started to pound against her chest as she realized his lips were parted. Was he going to kiss her?

Was he?

Right when their lips were ready to make contact his head froze and a big smirk etched itself onto his face.

"Take a chill pill," he whispered before backing away.

For moments Elizabeth sat there, flushing. It took her a few minutes to process what happened before she punched Tyrone's arm. He broke out into hysterics as the ebony girl just crossed her arms and glared at him.

"I should kill you right now," she mumbled more to herself than him.

Tyrone rolled his eyes. "Oh, you wouldn't be able to survive without me Izzy. Now," he wiped a tear from his eye and continued, "I'll help you with your problem. I think-"

"You should talk with your father dear," said a soft spoken voice. The two teenagers quickly shot their heads to the door to see a beautiful woman with a warm smile on her face. Elizabeth gawked at her and then gasped in surprise she quickly stood up, Tyrone following suit.

"Mother?" he exclaimed surprised.

"M-Mrs. Hedgehog," Elizabeth stuttered, flushing in shame and embarrassment.

The emerald mother of Tyrone put a hand to her mouth trying to stop her giggle. She already knew what was going on and what was happening. It wasn't hard seeing as she could tell when Elizabeth lied. It was….a mother's tuition.

"I already know sweetie, and I think it's better if you just discuss things over with your father," she sweetly said.

Elizabeth scowled at this and crossed her arms yet again. Why would she even try to talk to him? It wasn't as if he would listen. All her father ever did was push her around and tell her what to do. She couldn't just let him keep doing that! It was her right to be happy, and if she wanted to train, well, darn it, she would. She shook her head turning it. "It's not like it would change anything. He wouldn't care," she muttered.

"Oh yes he would. Honey, your father cares a lot about you. In fact, he's been worrying where you've been."

At this Elizabeth's eyes widened. She turned her full body towards the hedgehog she called her "mother". "Is-is he…here?"

Mrs. Hedgehog's head nodded gently as she walked over to grab both of the teenager's hands. Her bright blue, beautiful, motherly eyes brought a bit of peace into the girl's panicking heart. She softly smiled rubbing her thumbs against Elizabeth's knuckles.

"Sweetie, please try to talk to him. I beg you. I have never heard your father that worried in a while," Mrs. Hedgehog said.

Elizabeth sighed. Unfortunately for her, Tyrone's mother was very much a mother to her and she just had that tone that made her want to follow her orders. Growing up without one, she quickly filled the empty space. She was very much like one when there was a situation that needed one and Lancelot just couldn't do fill in. For example, the time she had gotten her period, both Elizabeth and Lancelot weren't taking the situation very well and they both were lucky to have the green hedgehog pass by. So, in all, Mrs. Hedgehog earned her place as a motherly figure in Elizabeth's eyes.

"Alright, I'll-I'll try to talk to him," she mumbled, hesitantly.

Tyrone's mother nodded with relief. "Alright, let us meet go to your father then, hm?"

Following the older woman Tyrone and Elizabeth silently walked, the ebony teen regretting every step. They soon made it to the family room where they saw Lancelot pace up and down before the couch. The crimson splashed male had his hand in his mouth, chewing on his nails and mumbling incoherent sentences. He would snarl every moment or so.

"Lancelot," Mrs. Hedgehog announced.

The knight's head snapped towards her. His eyes laid on her for a second before shooting over to his daughter who crossed her arms, rolling her eyes, and scoffing in irritation. Immediately a deep scowl etched its way on his face as his lips curled back in a snarl. He clenched his fists and in no later than a second was he shouting, "Elizabeth Ann du Lac, where in heaven's name have you been? You've had me searching everywhere for you!"

Elizabeth glared icily over to him stepping towards the fuming male. She clenched her own fists, fangs bared. "It hasn't even been five minutes and you're already screaming at me. Mrs. Hedgehog, I'm sorry but I've tried and he's already run my patience low. I'm going back to the room," she huffed.

She gasped in surprise as Lancelot grabbed her arm. "You are not going anywhere," he seethed dangerously, "We are going back to the house and that is final!" Elizabeth struggled in his iron grip. He wouldn't let go but she wouldn't stop fighting.

"Lancelot!" cried Mrs. Hedgehog.

"Let me go!" Elizabeth howled.

This only caused Lancelot to grip her other arm and struggle to keep her contained. He backed her into a wall having enough of her behavior. "Stop acting like a child and act like the young woman you are!" he shouted, "This only proves how you cannot go near a sword. You're too much of child."

Elizabeth ceased all her movements and scowled angrily at her father. "Too much of _child?_ Me? You're the one acting like a child. You're the one having a fit about me training. All you care about is what you want. Training is the only thing that makes me truly happy but you don't even care. That's all you ever want, to make me unhappy," she yelled.

"How dare you say that? All I ever want is for you to grow up safe and happy and by disobeying me, and going behind my back for three years too? And on top of that you sneak out? Elizabeth, there will be consequences to your actions. Why can't you understand that swords are dangerous?" Lancelot barked.

"Why would you keep me from something you spend your whole day with, huh?" she whispered, panting, "Daddy," tears pooled her lids, "why?"

She didn't want to fight him anymore. All the adrenaline and rage left her system in a snap. Elizabeth just wanted to know why. Why was she forbidden from something he knew so well? Why was she forbidden from the one thing she was so fascinated in her whole life? It didn't make sense. It just didn't make any sense. Sir Lancelot, the greatest knight of the Round Table was upset that his daughter handled a sword; did that make any sense? There had to be a reason other then they were just dangerous. There just had to be.

Lancelot didn't know what to say. In fact, he started to panic and Elizabeth took note of that right away. His wide, alarmed, eyes and slightly ajar mouth gave it all away. It was obvious to a blind man.

"Are you hiding from me, father? Is there something I should know?" she said, brow raised as she stepped towards him.

Lancelot released his hold from her and took a step back in alarm. He then seemed to rearrange his mind before frowning and shouting, "You deliberately disobeyed me. I never want you going near another sword again, do you hear me? They're dangerous and I don't want to hear another word about it!"

Her eyes turned a light purple as tears strolled down her cheeks. She shook her head in peril and bowed her head. With the last of her boldness she cried, "Anata mo, watashi ni mimiwokatamukeru koto wa arimasen. Watashi wa, anata ga watashinochichide wa nakatta negai." She covered her eyes with her hands and ran out the front door.

"Elizabeth!" Lancelot shouted after her. He shook his head and ran towards the door. Before exiting, he quickly said, "I'm sorry for all the troubles. I'll make sure to properly thank you for your help tomorrow." And with that he chased after his daughter.

Tyrone just stared to where the whole scene took place with wide eyes. His ears drooped down a moment later. He began to play with his fingers. The young man heard a deep sigh come from his mother.

"That was…."she trailed.

"Yeah. I know," he finished knowing exactly what she meant. "I just hope they can sort out their differences and compromise. I feel really bad that they're both so stressed. I mean, if they just talked to each other, without screaming, everything would work out, I bet," Tyrone said. He scowled at the ground as the picture of Elizabeth crying flashed into his mind. He didn't know what but that picture bothered him so much. "I don't like to see Izzy so upset."

"Sounds like you care a lot about her, honey," his mother said with a soft smile.

Tyrone rubbed the back of his neck and blushed. "Well, I kind of do. It's just, it upsets me when she's upset." He looked at his hands and groaned throwing them in the air. "Stupid feeling won't get out of my chest. Mom, I think something's wrong with my chest."

He raised a brow in question as she giggled.

"What?" he asked incredulously.

"You're just like your father," she laughed walking into the kitchen.

He followed after her. "Wait, what do you mean?"

(0…)

Lancelot looked towards the shut door in silence. She hadn't come out of her room since last night, and it was noon. He sighed with melancholy. Elizabeth was really upset this time, and for once, he couldn't blame her. After going through the scene thousands of times over, in his head, Lancelot had time to really evaluate the situation. And he came to a conclusion.

He was a horrible father.

He protected her. He defended her. He looked out for her. He cared for her. He loved her. But he never listened. He just took control and said what he said, making it final. Lancelot didn't allow her to speak her side of the story and really listen to what his daughter had to say. No, instead he spoke and cut it off. And when he did listen, he never truly did. The words came in one ear and exited out the other and that's what drove this relationship down the sink.

Lancelot was trying to protect her from something she was bound to be inseparable from. He was trying to keep her from something that was a part of her, and he was trying to ignore the fact that it was something that ran in her blood. The need to touch and learn the ways of a sword was never something unordinary to the ebon knight. He knew each shot of adrenaline and each string of excitement that came with just looking at one. It was wrong attempting to keep her away from a sword. He should've never shut her away from it in the first place. It would only make their lives harder and that was something he was trying to avoid.

Obviously he was horrible at that too.

The midnight clad breathed out another heavy sigh before standing from his sitting position. He strolled steadily to the closed door, the only thing keeping him apart from his daughter and a brick wall which he helped build. Lancelot put a hand on the door, resting his head on it.

"Elizabeth," he called out softly. He waited for the silent answer he was given. He sighed. "Elizabeth, I know you are upset with me, but could you come out to eat? You've missed supper last night and breakfast. You are about to miss lunch also," he said.

The crimson splashed hedgehog's ears lowered as all he received was silence, again. Lancelot pressed his forehead against the door and closed his eyes, praying for strength. His heart ached terribly from this. To not have his daughter speak to him made his stomach drop below the ground. And to know that she hated him, wished she weren't related to him…well, it hurt. It hurt so much more than when he found out Lenora had died. If Lenora were still alive she would know what to say and what to do in this situation. Oh, how he missed her so much. He seemed to have a habit of losing the most important people of his life.

Lancelot sunk to floor, tears in his eyes. The pain he felt was over-whelming. It was intolerable. He questioned how he was still breathing. He just wanted his daughter back. He didn't care if she went behind his back anymore. As long as he could feel her in his arms and rest his chin on her head that would make his day. Lancelot just wanted to be able to whisper how much he loved her in her ear and kiss her forehead so many times, he would be sure she was covered in his DNA. He wanted to pounce on her and just start tickling her until her insides split. He wanted to see her shining orbs glow purple, not red. He wanted to hear her angel-like voice tell him how much she loved him and he wanted to feel her embrace him in return. To just see her would make his heart leap. It was all he wanted now. He just wanted his Elizabeth back.

"My love," he choked back a sob, "I-I know I've hurt you and I just wanted to tell you how sorry I am. I never meant to sound as if I don't care about you. You know I love you more then life, right? I would do anything to protect you and I guess…" he trailed off looking at his hand. He remembered all the times she held it. He could remember the warmth and love he could feel just by touching her hand. A small smile made its way onto his tear soaked lips. "I guess I let that blind me from your happiness. You may not be listening, but if you hear me, I just want you to know that I love you so much. My dear, I would do anything for you and I never meant to hurt you. I hope you understand that. I will be at the training site for the rest of the afternoon."

Lancelot got up from his kneeling location and wiped the remaining tears from his eyes. He softly smiled at the door before turning his back on it. "If you need anything, even if you just want to yell at me, I'll be there. I've left your lunch on the table in case you get hungry." He waited for any reply but got none. He began to walk on towards the front door, and when he reached it he whispered, "I love you Elizabeth." He then closed it, leaving the house.

On the other side of that white painted door was the young ebony girl staring straight ahead of her. Her face blank of any emotion whatsoever. She sat, her back against the door, legs against her chest. Slowly she hugged her arms around her legs, pulling them tighter against herself. Elizabeth had listened to every word her father had said. She had just waited for them to absorb so she could start crying but surprisingly the tears never came. Lancelot's feelings and emotions that he poured into every single words rattled her body on the inside. They brought chills to her arms and they echoed within the depths of her mind.

Was it right for her to hold him against everything? Was it right for her to continue to hate him with every being of her fiber? Did she really have anything to accomplish now? Wasn't this what she wanted, for him to apologize and realize his mistake? Yes, initially she wanted that, but now that it happened, what next? His confession didn't help with the anger that still boiled within her heart. She even heard him cry yet it didn't change anything.

She considered getting up and running after him and just embracing him. Just to reassure him and have his strong arms protect her from anything and everything in this world. And with that in mind, Elizabeth almost got up. She almost ran out the door, after Lancelot. She almost started to sprout the tears that threatened to fall yet it never happened. She just remained in her spot and lowered her head to her knees. She whispered, "Oh, daddy," before shaking her head sadly.

No…just, no.

* * *

**Translations:**

**Anata mo, watashi ni mimiwokatamukeru koto wa arimasen. Watashi wa, anata ga watashinochichide wa nakatta negai**

**You won't even listen to me. I wish you weren't my father.**

_Aww...I kind of wish I didn't enjoy writing this piece. Poor____Lancelot. it sounds like he's really hurting. Elizabeth won't get off her butt and go to him. Why does it always have to be that one person who makes everything difficult. (Sigh) Oh, well. there's nothing I can do but let the writing flow, huh? Not much to say about this. Remember feedback, feedback and more feedback!_


	14. Chapter 14

**Musicalocelot: I know, it was a sad chapter. I had to listen to sad piano music in order to write that (lol). Naturally, I can't write depressing chapters unless I'm calm or sad. I'm glad Lancelot was able to do that too. Thank you for the lovely comment. I really appreciate it!**

**Guest: I will keep trying to make my stories acceptable to read! Thank you.**

**Guest: Thank you. I'm glad you like my story! I won't disappoint you or anyone!**

**All Sonic characters belong to Sega. All OCs belong to me. Translations by Google Translate.**

* * *

Chapter 14: An Explanation Revealed

Cream looked worriedly to her ebony companion. She sat with her hands folded neatly in her lap and she kept quiet. The young doe wasn't fond of ill feelings, period. She hated when someone was upset or angry, especially if it was one of her dear friends.

Elizabeth and Cream, throughout the years, had become close, very close. They considered each other sisters, in fact. There wasn't anything Cream was too ashamed to tell Elizabeth and she, her. Both teenage girls shared secrets, fantasies, diaries, stories, they ranted, they fought but they still managed to come closer. The two were able to tell what the other was feeling just by looking and some even say they both know what they're thinking just by making eye contact. It was both heart-warming and scary, to outsiders but they decided not to worry about the other people. They would never understand their friendship anyway.

Despite the two year age difference, Elizabeth had no doubt Cream would be able to help her in her situation. Her being motherless and Cream being fatherless, it wasn't hard for the two to get each other. She had no problem telling everything to her. And when she finished the two sat in silence, staring at their feet. The caramel bunny looked up to the older girl and her brows shifted in concern.

This was not good. Cream could tell from the moment she walked into her room. She was used to Elizabeth raving about her father and dishing out all the 'bad stuff' he does, it wasn't anything new. But this was different. Very different. She had never once heard Elizabeth this….confused, hurt, angry. From what she had heard, it seemed as if in one single moment Elizabeth had forgotten every good memory about her father. It was as if all she knew were the wrong doings her father had done. Elizabeth had not once mentioned trying to make up with her father. She just plainly stated that she hated him. That was it.

She played with her fingers, twiddling them. Cream pursed her lips into a fine line deciding as how to word the thoughts swirling in her head.

"Have you thought of trying to make up with-"

Elizabeth scoffed shaking her head. She crossed her arms and sneered, "He wouldn't even listen. It's like trying to talk to a brick wall. It's useless."

Cream scrunched her brows together. "But Elizabeth, what about all the things he said to you earlier, before he went to the training grounds? You said it yourself, he invited you to talk to him."

"Yeah, but he doesn't mean it. He just wants a reason for me to be out of my room so he could yell at me," she said.

"Well I think you should take the chance to make up with him. He is your father after all."

Cream blinked in surprise as Elizabeth groaned. The ebon teen threw her hands in the air and walked towards the wall. "Not you too," she exclaimed, "Why don't you just tell me next that I'm wrong and he's just trying to protect me. Cream you're just like all the others. You don't listen either," she spat.

The 14-year-old bunny looked gloomily to the floor squeezing her hands together. Her words stung so much, it stung like a hornet. But she knew she didn't mean it. Elizabeth just was upset and angry and hurt. She was like that when she was angry, but she never meant a word. But she couldn't help but blink back.

Elizabeth sighed after a few seconds, replaying her harsh words in her mind. She uncrossed her arms still keeping her gaze to the wall. Her ears lowered as she lowly said, "Cream, I didn't mean that, at all."

"I know you didn't. It's alright, you are upset," she replied lightly.

"Yes, but that gives me no reason to snap at you. You are not the one at fault. I'm just being rude. I just…" Elizabeth lightly pressed her forehead into the wall and slid down landing on her knees. She slouched over bringing her hand to her eyes. She felt the tears swell in her eyes and sting them. A small sniffle sounded the silent room and the tears began to roll down her cheeks.

Cream heard her cries and daintily walked over to her. She kneeled down resting her hands on the shaking shoulders. The brown-eyed doe embraced Elizabeth from behind placing her cheek on her shoulder.

"Please don't cry," she sniffed, tears rising in her own eyes. It pained her to see her sister in so much agony.

Elizabeth gasped for breath her voice taking a high pitch as she tried to talk, "I-I just don't know what to do anymore," she sobbed, "Cream, I don't know if I even want to fix this. I- I fell as if I've messed this up too much. He hates me, I know he does." She turned her body to bury her head into the other's chest. The sobs racked through her body sending horrible trembles through it.

She didn't know what to do or how to feel. Elizabeth knew, deep inside of her, she wanted this to be over. She didn't want to keep fighting. It was not only exhausting but she could feel her heart drain of love for her crimson father and she didn't want that to happen. Elizabeth just wanted this whole ordeal to disappear, like it never happened. Maybe that's all she wanted. But on the other hand she just wanted to hate him. She didn't care if he apologized or not. The girl just wanted to have him feel the pain she felt, to make him suffer through emotional turmoil. She just didn't know which side to be on.

"What should I do?" Elizabeth gasped.

Cream rubbed her back as her mother would do to herself when upset. It was soothing to feel the warmth radiate from her love so she thought displaying that same love would help her troubled friend.

"As I've said before," she whispered, "fix this Elizabeth. Your father will either listen or he won't, I cannot tell you which but I will say he will embrace you with open arms. I may not have a father but I know how much they love their daughters. I'm sure of it."

She didn't get a response back, only a sobs and sniffles but just by listening to her cries Cream knew what Elizabeth would do. So she just continued to comfort her until the 16-year-old ceased her weeps.

(0…)

Her footsteps were heavy against the tiled floor of the castle. Her eyes were a dull, bland, purple showing no emotion and no life. She looked like a dead hedgehog, walking steadily around the castle grounds; a zombie. She looked as if she were a robot, just dead of emotion.

At least this was how King Arthur saw her as he studied Elizabeth.

The blue king observed from behind a wall as the young girl walked aimlessly around. For the past five minutes he had been following her after she had passed him the first time. The aurora a pleasantry wasn't there, like he always felt. It was gone and this had definitely captured his immediate attention. Forget his errands. This was more important.

After pointlessly striding around he decided to step in. He needed to fix whatever the problem was. He didn't know why the bulging pain in his chest increased each time he looked at her but he was smart enough to know it was connected to her misery. King Arthur called out, "Elizabeth!"

Feet stopped their traveling. Elizabeth raised her head, her back facing the cerulean hedgehog.

"Elizabeth, I need to have a word with you," he said stepping towards her. He stopped his steps until he could easily touch her. He put a hand out on her arm smoothing his hand over it before gently taking a hold of it. The king twisted her around. Her dull eyes stayed on the ground as her hair covered her face. Arthur immediately took notice that her hair wasn't in its usual pony tail.

"How are you and your father," he asked, genuinely worried. He was there and knew everything about how she wanted to keep her training a secret. Luckily his part in it wasn't revealed but it did affect him still. His emerald irises searched for any kind of feeling in her once vibrant eyes but he came out with none.

"Alright," she numbly stated.

He shook his head, anger rising. He had no idea why he was starting to feel irate over this but he just was. Maybe it was her misery that triggered his rage. But this wasn't the first time her pain triggered this anger.

"Don't lie to me," he sternly specified. He held her other arm bringing her closer to his body. Arthur could feel his cheeks warm from how close their bodies were but he pushed his embarrassment aside. "Tell me so I can fix it," he continued, this time softer.

At this Elizabeth looked up. That phrase was so familiar to her ears. The tone, the way it rolled off his tongue and the genuine emotion said with it was so familiar. Who had she heard it from before? It wasn't until she really studied the way Sonic looked at her that she remembered. Oh yes? It was Tyrone. Tyrone always said that to her when she was upset. Oh how she wished Tyrone was here right now, to just hold her or comfort her. But Sonic did look quite a bit like him. All she really had to do was switch the eye and fur color. He was blue with green eyes while the other was green with blue eyes. It was simple really. Elizabeth felt her head begin to spin and she really didn't mind. It took her away from the pain, distracted her. She liked feeling all woozy. The purple tipped female smiled lazily at the king, Tyrone's image replacing his. Elizabeth felt her mind float away from her body. She felt like she was about to fall, but that would be okay because Tyrone would catch her. He always does.

Arthur said her name in question before shouting it in alarm as she fell forward. Black spots took over her vision until she was submitted into an endless void of darkness and fell unconscious.

(0…)

Lancelot stroked her forehead with her thumb. He sighed feeling the over-bearing weight take over his heart once again. The over-bearing weight of failure again. He sighed quietly.

_Why must I always cause you pain?_

"Thank you Arthur for brining my daughter here. I was starting to worry," he said keeping his eyes on Elizabeth's sleeping form. The steady rise of her chest was his only focus as of now.

Azure quills swayed as the king's head nodded in acknowledgement. King Arthur sat in a nearby chair, studying the sleeping girl. "Do you have any idea why she might've fainted," he said trying to cover the worry in his voice.

The crimson marked knight nodded. "She's refused to eat and I think her body couldn't take it any longer."

His emerald eyes widened a bit. "We have to change that then. Is there anything I can do? I could send a nurse down if that would be of convenience."

"I'm grateful for your worry but I do not need any assistance, thank you."

Arthur bit back another remark of worry, not wanting to come on too strong. He was just deeply worried about her health but at the end of the day Lancelot was her father and he was just another person in her life. But he wanted to be more than that to her. Someone important to her, as much as she was to him.

The king nodded and reluctantly selected it was time to take his leave. "I will be taking my leave then, Lancelot. I wish you and Elizabeth my best wishes. Good day."

"Thank you," Lancelot replied and the king left.

The midnight clad rubbed his daughter's cheek with his thumb. His eyebrows inverted in and he sighed heavily. Why did they have to bear so much misery and agony? It wasn't fair. Why couldn't they just be one happy, pain-free family? It would be better that way wouldn't it? Lancelot continued caressing her cheek until Elizabeth began to stir.

She moaned groggily as she twisted her head. Her body flipped to her side, leaning into the comforting hand. Still with her eyes closed, Elizabeth took the hand and hugged it. Her ears flickered as a low chuckled sounded the room. Ebony lids fluttered open to their halfway mark. She twisted again and lied on her back. The blurry vision of her father faded and Elizabeth closed her eyes. Instead of the white hot rage burning through her like she expected, she found a calm, peaceful, care-free attitude resting within her veins.

"Mmm…daddy?" she whispered hoarsely. Her eyes closed wanting to go back to sleep.

"Good afternoon my dear," Lancelot softly said, tracing his knuckles on the side of her face. "Did you sleep well?"

Elizabeth mumbled something similar to a "yes". "How did I get here," she rasped, "I thought I was with Cream."

He raised a brow. So that's where she was. "Yes you were, but according to King Arthur, you fainted, with you ending up here. You fainted because you were famished."

"Well, I am hungry," she mumbled, rubbing her stomach.

"Then I think it's appropriate for you to eat something, correct?"

She nodded.

Elizabeth ate the rice and pieces of meat on her plate. She ate in silence, mindful of how fast she did consume it. Her father sat in front of her, watching. Her purple orbs were kept on the food, feeling uncomfortable as her father stared. The reason why he watched her was to make sure she ate every single thing on that plate.

The silence was unbearable, but talking would sure to cause her death. The tension between them was high, super high. She knew that their previous situation was bound to be brought up no matter how much she displeased the idea.

"Please talk to me."

Elizabeth chewed on the rice in her mouth and swallowed it. The soft substance slithered like a massive lump down her throat. She knew it. He couldn't really keep the dilemma down and away. This was, of course the perfect time to bring it up. Maybe if she acted clueless he would dismiss the topic for now.

"About what?" she asked, timidly.

"Please…" Lancelot pleaded, reaching out and touching her hand.

The girl sighed. There was no way getting around the ordeal. She has to just be brave and tough it out, like a real knight's daughter would. Elizabeth put her fork down and blinked towards her father. She immediately looked away as his worried gaze pained her.

"F-Father, I just…I don't know what to feel anymore." She exhaled bringing her hand away from his. Her arms folded amongst themselves as she averted her eyes from his. She bowed her head, shame beginning to take its toll. Now that she relayed the past events, she felt…remorseful. She didn't know why but she did. Elizabeth now had no idea why she was so upset, well, maybe she did a little bit, but not enough for her to have solid reason. Maybe if she would've just put off from training a bit longer, and showed her maturity, she would've been granted permission. Instead, she went behind her father's back and disobeyed him for three whole years. Maybe she wasn't mature enough. Maybe she didn't deserve to learn the ways of a sword.

At this thought her ears lowered greatly. Elizabeth turned herself in her chair so that her legs were hanging off to the side. She gritted her teeth as she felt the burning sensation of oncoming tears. Her hands gripped her feeble arms tighter, and she was sure she would leave finger prints on them.

"I-I don't think-I think you're right. I am too childish," tears brimmed her lids blurring her vision, "I deceived you, disobeyed you. I even-I-I even said-"

She couldn't continue as a sob threatened to escape. She bit her lip, hard, hoping to control herself, but she couldn't. Her midnight eyelids narrowed as the rising feeling rose in her chest. Elizabeth then gasped when her father went and kneeled in front of her. Lancelot's eyes shined with forgiveness and new-found happiness, although Elizabeth didn't know why. Now was not the time to be happy.

The ebony male took his hand and steadily brought it to her temple. He smoothed his hand into her hair as his other hand held one of her arms. A soft smile creped onto his tan lips and brought her forehead on them.

"Erizabesu wa, anata wa watashi o kiku koto ga dekimasu ka?" he asked making sure to glue their gazes together.

She nodded, tears soaring down her muzzle.

Lancelot's ruby orbs shined brightly. "By confessing your wrong doings to me, you have proven your maturity to me," he said.

Elizabeth blinked opening her mouth to say something. Lancelot shushed her.

"I have something more to say," he continued softly, "You are not the only one who has done something wrong. Yes, you did lie and you did disobey my commands, but that does not mean I am not in the wrong. I have been so caught up in telling you your wrong from right that I myself have been blinded from your happiness. See, your mother was a samurai."

The young hedgehog gasped with complete shock. Out of all the things in the world she would've never guessed her mother was a samurai.

"Yes, it is true. Lenora was a samurai. You can probably infer why I fell in love her aside from her beauty and personality. Coming from her homeland, to here, she was accepted as a knight for her superior skills. One day we went on a journey, for the king, and we were attacked. Not long after she was struck with a sword glazed over with toxins. Luckily she was okay after many procedures but the toxins ever fully left her system. Every so often she would fall deathly ill, and so in paranoia I banned her from ever going near a sword."

It was all starting to make sense now. She was finally able to bring bits and pieces of why her father was so strict on those objects. And now she felt awful for all the horrendous things she ever said to him.

"Of course, being stubborn, just like her daughter and bit like her husband," Elizabeth smiled. _A bit?_ "She found every way she could to be near one. I couldn't do much but keep a close eye on her," Lancelot chuckled remembering a scene when Lenora cleaned his sword, secretly, and he walked in on her and freaked out. "Your mother was fascinated in any particular weapon and I almost pulled my quills out trying to protect her from something that runs through her veins and was a part of her life. I could tell I made her unhappy each time I told her to put the sword away, treating her like an infant, but my fright was too strong to dismiss. It horribly displeased me to see her unhappy but I just couldn't bear for her to get hurt again. Do you see what I'm trying to say?"

Elizabeth nodded slowly. She understood. She understood everything. "You just don't want me to end up like mother," she timidly spoke.

"Correct," Lancelot nodded.

"But father, I'm not mother. You don't know if that'll happen to me."

"Yes, I know. But it's just hard to have you in the risk of danger. You understand where I come from, right?"

She nodded. Elizabeth kneeled to the floor embracing her father. She quietly spoke in his neck, "I'm sorry daddy. I didn't mean for any of this to happen. I don't hate you, I never did. I was just angry."

Lancelot smoothed his hand over the back of her head. "It's quite alright. I know you didn't, watashi no ai."

The girl sniffed and wiped away any remaining tears. The weight fell of both father and daughter's shoulders as peace was restored. They smiled at each other, giving a kiss on each other's cheeks. Elizabeth face then brightened in realization. Lancelot's brow raised in question.

"What is it my dear?" he asked.

She got on her feet and pulled her father up also. Without really answering his question she grabbed his hand and ran to his room. "I think I've finally figured something out," she exclaimed.

The two entered the knight's room. Elizabeth let go of his hand and went straight into the closet near the back. She began throwing out clothes. Lancelot, who was a bit irked by the mess she was creating, dodged the material and stiffly asked, "Elizabeth, what in heaven's name are you-"

"Found it!" she shouted.

In her two hands, Elizabeth brought out a long, scabbard filled with a sword. She motioned for Lancelot to sit in front of her. He did so. Lancelot was still a bit cautious about her holding a sword. He couldn't hold back the, "Be careful."

"Papa wa shinpaishinaidekudasai," Elizabeth assured. She pulled out the sword with one sleek pull and the weapon shined with brilliance. The ebony girl took it in her two hands and laid it flat in front of them. She studied the shiny, slick, metallic sword with amazement.

"This is the same swords I found from when I was three. I still remember that I couldn't figure out the characters on the hilt because it was in Japanese." She raised the handle with golden characters carved into it. Her fingers laced through each indent and she smiled widely.

With her eyes still on the sword she softly said, "It says 'Dearest', just like the song you said mother used to sing to me while I was in her stomach. This is her sword, isn't it father?"

Lancelot stared at the sword with love and remembrance. He nodded and reached for it. Elizabeth handed it to him without hesitation. He curved around the glossy metal and sighed in happiness.

"It's beautiful isn't it?"

"Beautiful is an understatement."

"I agree," he chuckled, "This was Lenora's first and only sword. She never used another. It didn't say anything before she was pregnant. When she was, she begged for me to find someone to carve this into it. She didn't tell why she wanted that word carved in it and I didn't realize it until now. In hindsight it was a smart idea not to tell me. From how I was back then, I would've said no." His eyes moved up to his daughter who locked gazes with him. Elizabeth's eyes widened as Lancelot smirked.

"Y-You mean…" she stuttered losing her words.

He nodded. Lancelot held out the sword to her.

"This sword is all yours my dear."

* * *

**Translations:**

**Erizabesu wa, anata wa watashi o kiku koto ga dekimasu ka?-Elizabeth, can you hear me?  
Watashi no ai-My love**

**Papa wa shinpaishinaidekudasai-Don't worry father**

_Yay! They made up! Do you know what's weird; on one hand I'm glad the characters are all good but at the same time, I kind of liked the drama and everything. Oh well...there's a lot more ahead anyway. I revealed what the mysterious sword that appeared in earlier chapters. I've introduced more about Lenora and her past. I've decided she will have an important part. Maybe that'll change but I am not planning on that. The thing is I have the bases of the story down, I just make up the events of the story as I go. I don't really have a plan. Bad writing skills, huh? Well, it's more fun this way. Anyway, as you can see, King Arthur is starting to show more of his feelings, true feelings. I bet at first you guy thought he would be more of an uncle or something like that. Nope. He's just one big blue pedophile. ;)_

_Just kidding. Back then, men twice as old as their wives was considered normal and appropriate. Not much more to say other then what do you think? Remember, feedback, feedback and more feedback!_

Thank you. **R&R**

_**~God Bless You~**_


End file.
